Prime Z: Frieza Saga
by Transfsand
Summary: (Sequel to Saiyan Saga) The battle with Vegeta has left our heroes scarred. But with the purpose of bringing their friends back to life, how will they deal with a new enemy unlike anything they've seen. Will the power of a legend lead them to victory or shall evil get there hands on the Dragon Balls? Find out now.
1. Flying to Namek

At the Autobots base, everyone was laughing at the story of when Jack was in otherworld. "So Gregory got me so mad, I started to smash everything in sight and I accidentally smashed King Kai's car" laughed Jack. Optimus had a very amused expression on his face. "I'd have probably gotten their earlier if I didn't had those detours" said Jack. "How so?" Raf asked.

"I accidentally went too hell and I was almost eaten by a snake lady"

"How did you end up in hell?" asked Fowler.

"I fell off snake way. I got back after it was confirmed that I was good".

"I've been meaning to ask, do Cybertronians go to the well of allsparks?, is it a myth?, or is it separate?" asked Ratchet.

"I asked about that and King Kai said that it was separate thing. He couldn't get into detail because it was classified for only Kai's and Gods to know".

The door opens and Bulma walks in with the remote Krillen gave to her back on the ship. "Morning everyone" she greeted. "Hey Bulma" greeted Krillen. "Turn on the news" she said. June grabs the TV remote and pressed the ON button. " _This is one of the spacecrafts that landed in metro east"_ said the news reporter. "Just great, are only shot at finding new dragon balls is now locked up in some secret lab" Said Roshi.

"I might be able to pull some strings with the government" said Agent Fowler.

"You don't need to do that, Ratchet and I studied the remote Krillen gave us and figured it out" said Bulma. She started pressing buttons and the screen on the remote blinked. A few seconds later the pod exploded, much to their horror. "The ship shouldn't have exploded" said a shocked Ratchet.

"Now there's no way to get to Namek" Arcee said grimy.

"Hello"

Everyone turns their heads to see on a flying carpet. Bulma, Agent Fowler, and June freaked when they saw the genie. "Hey Mr. Popo" greeted Krillen.

"I know of a ship that you can use" said Mr. Popo.

"Are you sure?" Asked Optimus.

"Possibly, but I want to make sure"

"Bulma and Ratchet can verify for you" said Krillen.

"Excellent"

He looks at the two and tells them to step on the carpet. Once on, all three of them disappeared. There destination: the Himalayan Mountains

The three appeared in the snowy mountains. "Where are we?" Asked Bulma.

"Mount Everest" answered Mr. Popo.

"But that's on the other side of the world" she said in an amazed tone.

Mr. Popo starts walking to the side of the mountain with both scientists in tow. Back at the base, a nagging question was bothering Jack. He looks over at Fasha and asks "Hey Fasha, how did you know my Saiyan name? I know you're a Saiyan like me but that doesn't explain everything".

The female Saiyan sighed before saying "The reason I knew who you were is because I was apart of your biological father's team before Planet Vegeta exploded".

"What do you mean by team?"

"Before the Saiyan's were technologically advanced, we didn't have anything until a being came offering his technology in exchange for our services"

"Which consisted of killing billions"

"We didn't have much of a choice, we were insects to him"

"What changed?"

"He betrayed us by killing my teammates aside from your father Bardock. When I awoke, everyone was gone so I went back to Planet Vegeta only to see your father confronting the monster alone. He was killed and Planet Vegeta was reduced to ashes".

The Autobots knew exactly what it was like to lose a world and felt sympathy for her. "Who was he?" Asked June. "His name was Frieza. He was considered Emperor of the universe because of his power. He destroyed Planet Vegeta because he began to fear that a Super Saiyan would be born" answered Fasha.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Asked Arcee.

"A Super Saiyan was a legend. Centuries ago, a Super Saiyan was brought into existence and laid waste to all his enemies and led the Saiyan's to victory but he was killed because the power was too much for his body to handle

"But we're getting off track, I came to Earth because I was trying to find Kakarot but no matter where I looked I couldn't find him. Eventually I gave up and settled down here, training for the day Frieza would show his face 'till I met Raf's father. Years later my scouter went alerted me for the first time in years and I found all of you" she finished.

Jack took a moment too soak all the information in. He was about to respond when Mr. Popo returned with Bulma and Ratchet. "Guys, I think we got a new ship to fly" Bulma said excitedly. "Really?" Asked Krillen. "Yes, we found Kami's ship and it's in perfect order" said Ratchet.

"We should be able to get there within a month, with Mr. Popo to translate" said Bulma.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you, I'd be a way from the lookout for too long" said Mr. Popo.

"But how will we be able to get to Namek?"

"I will teach Ratchet Namekian".

"Alright but Ratchet and I aren't going alone".

"I'll go" said Krillen.

"Same here" said Arcee.

"As will I" said Optimus.

"Might as well" said Fasha.

"Don't forget me" said Raf.

"Then we will all meet at Kame House in a week from now, agreed?" asked Bulma.

Everyone nodded. "You guys are lucky, I really want to see what the Namekian dragon looks like" complained Jack. "We'll tell you when we get back so don't worry" said Krillen.

"Before I leave, King Yemma asked me to bring Miko to him" said Mr. Popo.

"Why?" Asked Jack.

"He did not say. All he said was that it was important that he speak with her".

"Well at least I get to see Otherworld" said Miko, as she stepped on the carpet before disappearing with Mr. Popo.

A week has passed and everyone, except Jack who was still recovering, arrived at Kame House for departure. All that was missing was Raf and Fasha. "Where are they?" wondered Krillen.

As those words left his mouth, Raf and Fasha landed at last. Fasha was wearing Saiyan armor that was identical to the one she wore before. Raf was wearing similar armor, except he was wearing a black spandex and white armor. His hair was shorter and a strand coming down his forehead.

"Wow Raf, you look sweet" Miko complimented.

"Thanks" he said.

Everyone that was going to Namek got on the pad hovered under the ship. Once everyone said there goodbyes, Bulma raised the pad which sealed them in the ship. Ratchet walked up to the terminal and spoke in the Namekian language and the ship blasted off into space.

 **I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I'm kinda disappointed that barely anyone voted in the poll but I'm happy to say that Miko is going to Namek. With her there, something awesome will happen in the android saga. I hope everyone went to my profile to see the previews. There are going to be big changes happening. Including pairings you never saw coming. And new Characters. I'll be very surprised if anyone figures out who Raf's father is.**


	2. Vegeta, Back in Action

Eighteen days have passed since Vegeta fled the earth in shame. His pod was getting closer to Frieza Planet 419. Two soldiers on base were playing a game when the computer alerted them.

"Is it Frieza?" said one of the aliens.

"It can't be, he just departed" said the other alien. He looks at terminal and landing codes appear on the screen. "The code suggests that the ship is a pod" he said. The first alien recognized the codes and makes a grab for his scouter. "The signal is coming from Vegeta" he said.

"Vegeta!? We didn't get word of his arrival" said the shocked second alien.

"Ground personnel, this is flight control Vegeta's inbound" the first alien said into his scouter. Outside landing bay 12, three soldiers come out awaiting for Vegeta. One of them noticed that there was only one pod coming insight. "Where's Nappa?" he wondered. When the pod landed, it stood still for a few minutes.

"Shouldn't he have come out already?".

"Check out how low his powerlevel is".

One of the three looks through the pods window and is alarmed. "He set the pod on autopilot!" he exclaimed. "We need to get him to medbay, QUICKLY" he said frantically, as he opened the pod. When they arrived, the doctors stripped Vegeta of his armor and was put in a healing tank.

After one hour passed, the alarm blared signaling that all of Vegeta's injuries were healed. The doctor drained the liquid from the tank before opening the tank. Vegeta gets up and grabs a towel from the table next to him. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to regrow your tail" he said.

"All in good time Doctor" said Vegeta. He noticed a set of armor, boots, gloves, and a blue spandex were layed out in front of him. As he dress, the Doctor examines the broken armor that he arrived in.

"Dare I say Prince Vegeta, it would seem someone put you through your paces. The mind boggles at the condition of the armor. Do I speak out of term if I ask the Planet you were on was too much?" he said. Vegeta growls as he remembered how he was bested by a low-class scum. That was enough shut the doctor up.

"Where is Lord Frieza?" asked Vegeta.

"He departed not long after your arrival sir".

"Grown tired of this world has he?".

"...About that very thing, Cui has asked for you to meet him in the training room".

"Well you can tell that purple freak I said no". And with that, Vegeta left the room.

The doctor just sighed and went back to work. He then noticed a red scouter on the table where Vegeta got his armor. He managed to catch up to Vegeta to tell him he forgot it, but what confused him is Vegeta said that he had no use for it.

 _"I'll head to Earth in the morning and slaughter them all. No wait, I'll head to Namek and gain immortality"_ he thought. As he was walking back to his quarters, he was intercepted by a purple-like fish man. "I couldn't believe it when I heard somebody got there tail handed to him" mocked the purple-fish man.

"Back off Cui, if I wanted such dribble I would've beaten it out of you myself" said Vegeta. He starts to walk away when Cui grabbed the shoulder pad of his armor.

"Now just wait a minute. Frieza wasn't too pleased with your little stunt. Running off to earth with out permission".

"Well it's too bad he isn't here to tell me that personally. Now unhand me before I do something that'll please him even less". Cui growled but nevertheless let go of him. "Well your lucky our lord is merciful, he's willing to let by Gansz be by Gansz on the count of your fine" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded.

"Why hold a silly old grudge when the prospect of eternal life is within his grasp?".

"Are you telling me that Frieza is heading to Namek?".

"Of course. What? Did you think you could go behind the boss himself? After all he's done for you".

 _"I was a fool. Frieza has been listening in on the scouter. If I don't move now, I'll be his personal punching bag forever"_ thought Vegeta.

"I can't wait to see what punishment he has for you once he returns" sneered Cui.

"LIKE HELL!" Vegeta shouted, before making a break to the landing platform. Cui started to chase after him. Vegeta got to his and launched before Cui could get him.

Somewhere in space, the Deceptions were getting closer and closer to Namek. "What is are ETA Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"We should reach our destination in three Earth weeks, my lord" replied Starscream.

"And the development of the Mass-shifters?"

"They should be finished a week before we arrive"

"And the progress with our troops?"

"Data we have received from Lazerbeak was most invaluable. The troops are now capable of things that weren't thought possible"

"Excellent. Starscream you have the com, I will oversee the Vehicons training from here". Megatron left the bridge. _"As if I'll stay loyal to you. Those Dragon Balls will be mine, I will get my wish, and I'll finally have you under my foot"_ thought Starscream.

A month has passed, Raf and the others have finally gazed on the Namekian homeworld. "We've arrived at Planet Namek" said Ratchet. He looks at the computer before speaking the Namekian language. The ship suddenly dropped into the Planets atmosphere until it had touched down on one of the islands. They opened the pad and stepped out on the blue grass. The world was a lot like Earth except the sky was green and the grass was blue.

"This place kinda reminds me of when Piccolo gave me training while Jack was an otherworld" said Raf.

"Guess he was drawn to the landscape by instinct" Krillen commented.

Raf was about to say something when Fasha's scouter beeped. She activates it and receives multiple readings. "I'm detecting multiple energy signatures coming from the right" she said. All of them, minus Bulma senses the energy. "It could be the Namekians" said Bulma.

"No, those energy signals are sinister beyond belief" said Optimus.

"I think we have a bigger problem" Arcee said.

They noticed she was looking at the sky. They looked up and to their horror, a small round pod came down to the Planet. "Vegeta" Ratchet seethed. It was clear that Ratchet would do anything to dissect the Saiyan prince after murduring his friends.

"I'll contact Roshi to get Jack up to speed" said Bulma, as she went back to the ship.

On the other side of Namek, Vegeta's pod opens up and he steps out of the crater his ship created. "Frieza you rotten little freak, don't think you can cheat me not over this prize" he says to himself. He activates his scouter to see where the self proclaimed 'Emperor of the universe' is. "Great, he brought Zarbon and Dodoria along for the ride".

At a Namekian village, a solider steps over a dead native with a large Dragon ball in hand. "Here it is sire" he said.

"Excellent. Four down, three to go" a feminine-like voice said.

 **XXX**

 **To the review that criticized the Autobots fitting in the ship and the backstory, you hadn't been paying attention to Saiyan saga you would have realized that Ratchet made MASS-SHIFTERS for the team so they won't be huge targets. And what's your problem with my backstorys**


	3. Frieza, Rular Of The Universe

"Something troubles you, what is it Zarbon?" a lizard alien with unisex voice asked.

"I detected a energy signature not far from here. I decided to take things to caution since we aren't the only ones looking for those Dragon Balls, and sent scouts to see what it was" replied Zarbon.

"Fine but I want to think how to deal with that traitorous Vegeta".

"Cui is already in route to deal with punishment, tensions have been high between the two for quite sometime. Whatever the outcome, Vegeta won't leave unscathed" reassured Zarbon.

Back with the Team Prime, they were trying to decide what there next move should be until Krillen felt two presence coming there way. "Heads up, we got company" he warned. Bulma went to hide on one of the legs of the ship. Two aliens came into vision and they were _not_ Namekian. They both wore battle armor similar to the Saiyan's.

"They should be around here" the blue alien said.

"Might be one of the locals" the purple alien said, charging his Ki blaster.

When they were stumped when they saw other people that were not Namekian. Especially when they saw Raf and Fasha's armor. "Who are they?" The purple alien wondered.

"Who cares we got orders to kill whoever we find on this rock" said the blue alien. To make sure no one left, the purple alien thought it was best to blow up the ship. He was about to fire when Fasha punched him in the gut and obliterating him.

The blue alien charged at her but Fasha appeared behind and hit his neck, making a loud 'CRACK' sound. Before he fell into the water, Fasha grabbed his scouter.

Back at the destroyed village, Zarbon reported to Frieza about the dead scouts. "Well isn't that bizarre. Are you sure Vegeta isn't behind this?" Frieza asked. "Positive my lord" said Zarbon.

Somewhere on Namek, Cui's pod landed. He walks from it and activates the comlink. "There you are, sticking out like a sore thumb. A sore thumb that needs to go" he said before flying off.

 _"Oh Cui, if you think you can win so easily then you're more of an idiot than I thought"_ mocked Vegeta.

"There you go running your mouth. If my Scouter is correct then my power puts yours to shame" laughed Cui.

After a few minutes of flying, Cui spots Vegeta and lands in front of him. "I'm surprised Vegeta, I thought you would know better and leave" Cui said with a cocky tone.

Vegeta chuckles. "Why don't we settle the score Cui? I'll have you know that I picked up a few tricks from Earth" he said.

"What, like running away? I don't see anything new about that".

"I've learned to conceal my power".

Vegeta starts to rise his power. Cui was dumbfounded when the scouter showed that Vegeta surpassed his power "22,000!?" he stuttered. His explodes do to the overloaded of Vegeta's power. This also happened to Zarbon, who had his scouter locked onto Vegeta.

"What's wrong Zarbon?" Asked a fat pink alien.

"I had my scouter locked onto Vegeta Dodoria, and it showed a Powerlevel of 22,000" answered Zarbon.

"That's why I updated my scouter before we left. The old ones were always glitchy" said Dodoria, as he checked Vegeta's power. To say at the least, he was shocked.

"Mine must be malfunctioning. It says it's at 24,000" said a wide-eyed Dodoria.

"That would mean he surpassed the both of us" said Zarbon.

"You should remember that Vegeta has been on the front lines for quite some time now. Its no doubt that he would get stronger. I guess that Earth taught our friend a thing or two. Besides, with the both of you combined, he should be child's play" said Frieza.

With Vegeta and Cui,it was obvious who the winner would be. "N-now hold on Vegeta, I was just following orders, I didn't mean it" Cui lied.

"How about we team up and we can fight Frieza together" he offered.

"At least die with what dignity you have left" said Vegeta, as he kept walking forward.

Cui looks behind Vegeta before saying "My lord you're here".

"What!?" Vegeta said in shock. He was not prepared for Frieza whatsoever. He turns around to see...nothing.

Cui uses the distraction and fires a Full Power Energy volley. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a crater. "I can't believe that the monkey prince fell for it".

"Hahahaha".

Cui turned around to see Vegeta, completely unharmed. "If you hadn't noticed, my speed has increased as well and that stunt you pulled only ticked me off" said Vegeta.

Cui flies into the air to get away from Vegeta but was too slow, as Vegeta appeared in front of him and kicked him higher in the sky. He lifts two fingers and fires a tiny blast which made Cui implode.

"Cui, I'm afraid your fired" Vegeta said to himself with a growing smirk.

Back with Frieza, his henchmen detected ten strong Powerlevels. "Perfect, let's move" ordered Frieza. He and his men flew off into the direction of the other Namekian village.

Meanwhile, Optimus and the others were walking to a safer location. While they were looking for a place to stay low, Fasha told them that those scouts were from the Planet Trade Organization.

That meant two things, one: Frieza is here, two: someone close to Frieza's powerlevel was here. Either way the situation was pretty bleak. Krillen noticed a cave and decided it was a good place stay for now.

While everyone was unpacking Energon cubes, food, and other necessities, Raf sensed something. "Hey Optimus, do you feel that?" He asked. Optimus nodded. "Unlike the others, those energy signatures are calm and peaceful" said Optimus.

"We got incoming!" Krillen warned. Everyone hid in the cave and kept their power low. Twenty sinister Ki's flew passed them.

When they were gone, Bulma went outside. "Wonder what that was?" she asked herself. She turned to the others, who had the looks of pure terror on their faces. Krillen was the first to recover.

"Bulma...check the Dragon Radar" he said. She goes through her pocket before activating it. She pointed out that they were on the move. "Did you guys sense the guy, second from the front. More importantly, did you sense him?" Krillen asked.

"It was the most horrific thing I've ever felt" admitted Raf.

"Ratchet, stay with Bulma, Fasha, and Raf. Arcee, Krillen, and I will proceed with caution" ordered Optimus. Ratchet nodded. Optimus, Krillen, and Arcee flew off in the same direction as the those evil energies.

Fasha looked at Bulma and asked for a screwdriver. "What for?" Bulma asked. "I'm going to hack the com channel and listen in, the scouters have codes too prevent any enemy from listening in should they 'acquire' one" explained Fasha.

After a few minutes of tampering with the scouter, she gave up. Raf took a look at it and noticed that Cybertronian technology was advanced than this. Good thing Ratchet taught him a thing or two. "If I cross blue to yellow..." He muttered.

He closed the scouter and gives it back to his Saiyan mother. Imagine her shock as she now has full access too all frequencies that the scouter had stored. "Good job Raf" she complimented. He just smiles. She sets the scouter on speaker for everyone in the room too hear.

Her heart sank when she heard a voice that she never wanted too hear again. _"Greetings my name is Frieza, and as you can tell I'am quite the collector of Dragon Balls"_ the unisex voice said.

On Earth, Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi relayed the message that Bulma sent to Jack. "So you're saying there is someone stronger than Vegeta!?" Jack shouted. They both nod. This was bad. Not only is Jack in bed rest at the worst possible moment but now the others might face someone stronger than Vegeta.

Yajirobe walked in with a bag of senzu beans. "Senzu beans are ready, fifteen to be exact. I came to give you these" he said before tossing Jack a bean. Once Jack eats it, he jumped off the hospital bed. He flexed his muscles and the casts he was wearing break. He puts on an identical blue gi that wore against the Saiyan's that King Kai sent him.

Everyone walks into the main room, Jack types coordinates in the computer and activates the groundbridge. "Tell mom I had to leave early Grandpa" said Jack. "Don't worry Jack, I'll tell her" Grandpa Gohan assured. He runs into the portal before it closes.


	4. Namekians All Out Attack

Jack exited the groundbridge and took a step in the Capsule Corporations front lawn. "Jack, it's good to see you dear" greeted Mrs. Briefs. "Hi Mrs. Briefs, can you tell me where your husband is?" Jack asked.

"Last I saw him, he was working on the ship".

"He still working on it? That's not good".

"I'll take you to him" she said, as she grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him.

"You know the other day I saw the cutest little cake shop and I thought if you hadn't saved the world, it would have been gone so thanks" the ditsy blonde said.

"No problem" said Jack.

They reached the backyard to see a giant round ship with the letters 'Capsule Corp' on top. Dr. Briefs walked out of the main hatch and greeted Jack. "Jack my boy, it's good to see you up and about" he said.

"Thanks but I came here to see my ship, is it ready?" Jack asked.

"Almost, let me show you around".

"Wait this is my ship? It's the size of a house".

"Yeah. Your pod was in shambles but there was enough intact to reverse engineering it".

"Hmm, I wonder if I did something to it?"

"Well whatever the case let's just be glad that there was enough to make this ship. Come on". Dr. Briefs motioned Jack to follow him inside. "Everything has been built by your specifications" he said.

"Where's the artificial gravity device?" Jack asked.

"Over here in the center".

Dr. Briefs showed him a large cylinder device and explained the basics to him. He then showed Jack a latter which led to the bedroom and kitchen. He then showed Jack the controls of the ship.

"The coordinates are set for Namek and back, all you have do is press the green button and you're good to go" said Dr. Briefs.

"Then what's left to be done?" asked Jack.

"I haven't found a good place to put the stereo speakers".

"SPEAKERS!? A SET OF SPEAKERS IS WHAT'S KEEPING ME ON THE GROUND!?".

"When you're traveling, do it in style".

"But I need leave now, Bulma and the others are in danger".

"...Are you sure about the speakers?".

"Yep".

"Alright, you should be arriving there in six days".

"SIX DAYS!? I'll take the speakers".

After 15 minutes of installing the speakers, Dr. Briefs left and watched Jack launch into space. As Jack looked out the window, he was amazed as he just past Saturn. "This ship really moves" he said.

"I know right".

Jack turns around to see Miko. "What are doing here?" Jack asked. "I'm joining you, why else would I be wearing this" said Miko. Jack then took a moment to look at what she was wearing. A pink gi with a green shirt, belt, wristbands, and boots like Jack's with pink laces.

"Why the scrap are you here?" He said irritably.

"Do you remember when Mr. Popo took me to Otherworld?" She asked.

Jack slowly nods.

"Well..." She began.

 _Flashback_

 _Miko and Mr. Popo appear in some temple with a 'Welcome' sign on it. They walked to see a giant red ogre, who was checking in souls. He looks up to see the two. "So you arrived" he said._

 _"Who are you?" Miko asked._

 _"I'am King Yemma, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. To be frank, it was actually King Kai that wanted to speak with you"._

 _"The guy who trained Jack? Why does he want to speak with me?"._

 _"You can ask him yourself. Mr. Popo, do you mind?"._

 _"Of course not" said Mr. Popo, as he teleports himself and Miko to King Kai's world. As they appeared in front of a house. Miko takes a step on the grass before collapsing on the ground. She felt that she was being crushed. A blue cat-fish face man with glasses walked outside. He lifted Miko and put her on Popo's flying carpet. She stood up, not feeling crushed any_ _more._

 _"What the scrap was that?" Miko asked._

 _"That was the gravity of the Planet" the blue man said._

 _"Who are you?"._

 _"I'm King Kai, and want to talk to you about training"._

 _End Flashback_

"...And so he told me that I had potential because I'm somehow a descendent to someone with incredible power that Earth had ever seen. He also said that he felt an evil force coming to Namek, which is probably Vegeta, and you need all the help you can get so I accepted. Also he wanted you to finish my training" she finished.

"So that's where you disappeared. I was wondering where you went since the launch. And what do you mean I'm finishing your training?" Jack asked.

"King Kai wants you to finish my training" she said slowly.

"...Fine. Power up to your limit".

Miko began to power up with a white aura. Jack was still not impressed, though he had to admit that it was high. She's on par with him before he died. Miko then shouted "KAIO-SAI!" and her aura became like Jack's Kaio-Ken except blue.

Jack was left wide-eyed at Miko's sudden power boost. She was on par with Nappa. She drops out of her aura and takes a breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"That was a move called the Kaio-Sai. It's meant for non-warrior races like humans. It's Kaio-Ken for weak people" she explained.

"The catch?".

"Like Kaio-Ken, if I use it too much, I could kill myself. But if I train and go beyond the capability of Kaio-Sai, something amazing is supposed to happen. At least, that's what King Kai said".

"Well then shall we train?".

"Sure, but let me put on some Music".

On Planet Namek, Frieza had just finished greeting himself to the quivering Namekians.

"Well I told you a little about me so you should return the kindness, our sources say there should be ten of you" demeaned Frieza.

The elder of the village clenched his fist before responding in Namekian.

"A valiant effort my friend but you will respond in the language I addressed you" said Frieza.

"As I said, the others are tilling the lands. Only the old and very young stayed behind, I speak the truth" The elder said.

"See that wasn't so hard, now you will give us your Dragon Ball immediately".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"Dodoria I'm confused, what did that other Namekian say before?".

"He mentioned that he couldn't give us his Dragon Ball unless it was someone worthy" answered Dodoria.

"Yes, he was dead set in not giving up his Dragon Ball. Until his friends life was in jeopardy" Frieza said.

The five Namekians in the village gasp in horror.

"He then opened up quite a bit. About how the Grand Elder created the Dragon Balls and entrusted each one to a guardian. Should anyone try to get one must pass a test of wit and strength to unlock the full power of all seven etc. etc.

As you can imagine, I had a hard time convincing the the poor fellow that I was worthy. I was told flat out that I could never obtain a single one. And since I'm not one to take bad news, he had to go bye bye. That did delay our efforts in collecting the first Dragon Ball but the next three were hardly an effort with right balance of persuasion. Since then, your people have been more than accommodating" finished Frieza.

"You lie, there is no way our brethren would hand over their Dragon Ball without protest to someone as vile as you!" yelled The elder.

"You see that's where you're wrong, Zarbon if you please" said Frieza. A pale green skin man with green hair took a step forward. He disappeared before reappearing behind an old Namekian and snapped his neck with a kick. Another old Namekian fired a blast, only to miss.

He looks up to see a a red ki blast, which incinerated him. On a nearby cliff, Optimus, Arcee, and Krillen saw the events unfold and they did not like it one bit. Arcee was almost at her breaking point.

"I do hope that we are all more cooperative now, yes?" Frieza asked with a smug look on his face.

The elder held the two Namekian children, trying to calm them down before asking "What is your reason for collecting the Dragon Balls?".

"Nothing too big, just immortality" answered Frieza.

"As long as I draw breath, I will never hand over a Dragon Ball to you".

"Well if that's how you feel, but what of your young charges?".

"How dare you!?".

Dodoria's scouter started beeping. "There's something strong near by" he said. Three Namekians came down and looked in horror at the two dead bodies. "So it's true, someone is raiding our villages in search of Dragon Balls" one of them growls.

"And we were just reaching in agreement" Frieza said, annoyed.

"YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS. HOW DARE YOU INVADE THE PEACE OF OUR WORLD" the same Namekian yelled.

"You're pathetic, all three of your powerlevels are just 1,000 each" Dodoria laughed, as he checked their readings on the scouter. All of Frieza's solider's laugh.

 _"So that's how they found us. We took great care in dispersing our numbers in the event of invaders, but those infernal contraptions can detect and track a person's level of strength"_ The elder thought.

A few soldiers went on the offensive and attacked, only to be sent fly through the air. The three Namekian Warriors clobbered most of them. It was then Dodoria realized that they were surpressing there energy. Just as he was about to step in, The elder fired a small blast at his scouter, which left two intact.

"You call that an attack" mocked Dodoria.

The elder jumped in the air and fired a blast at the two scouters. "DODORIA, HE'S AFTER THE SCOUTERS, STOP HIM!" Yelled Zarbon. But it was too late. Dodoria charges at the elder with a killing intent.

"DODORIA STOP! Seek the other three first!" Frieza yelled.

Dodoria lands back on the ground and says to the Namekian's "I only wish there were more of you so I can break a sweat".

"You're outnumbered, there's no way you can win" a Namekian warrior said.

"Funny, I only see two of you".

"What do you-GAH" the Namekian shrieked in pain as Dodoria appeared behind him and thrusted his hand through his chest. The Namekian fell dead. Another Namekian warrior threw a fist at the pink blob, only for it to be caught and twisted. The third Namekian attacked but Dodoria threw him into the second Namekian. He jumps in the air and fires a blast, killing the Warriors.

Frieza looks at the elder and says "Now that you know resistance is futile, I suggest you come back down".

The elder slowly came down and sighs. "You can have our Dragon Ball, but you must promise to not hurt the children" he said.

"Very well".

The elder goes back in the house and returns with a very large Dragon Ball. He sets it down in front of Frieza and moves closer to the children. "You have our Dragon Ball so leave" said the elder.

"Of course, but do you mind telling us where the others are since you destroyed our scouters?".

"I will never betray my own people".

"Just like the others, uncooperative. I hope you said your farewells to the children".

Realizing that he being double crossed, The elder tells the two boys to run. Dodoria opens his mouth and fires a blast. It flys right past the elder and kills of the boys.

"You'll pay!" The elder said angrily.

Dodoria charges for the kill when a feminine yell filled the valley, as Arcee came out of her hiding spot and kicked Dodoria into a house. "THATS ENOUGH YOU FRAGGING PINK BLOB" she shouted.

"Is that right?" He said.

He was about to attack when Krillen and Optimus came out and sent him to the ground. They grab the elder and the kid before all three of them flew away.

Dodoria gets up, rubbing his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND!? BRING THEM TO ME IMMEDIATELY" Frieza yelled. Dodoria then gave chase.

"That was irresponsible Arcee, we all could have been killed" Optimus scolded.

"Forgive me Optimus, but I couldn't let it continue, they murdered a sparkling, not even Megatron has gone that far" argued Arcee.

Optimus was silent for a moment. "Very well, but the next time we will come up with a plan should we intervene" he said.

"Guys we're being followed" warned Krillen.

They look behind them to see Dodoria catching up to them. He begins to fire energy blasts at them.

"We might have to have to fight" said Arcee.

"Are you crazy? We'll be slaughtered" argued Krillen.

"We might not have a choice" said Optimus.

Dodoria was about to fire an attack when someone kicked him into the ocean. The three stop to see Fasha. "Go I'll fight him" she said.

"You'll be killed" said Krillen.

"Trust me, I won't".

The three hesitated before flying back to the cave. Fasha lands on the ground, just as Dodoria resurfaced.

"Hey Dodoria, long time" she seethed.

Dodoria went wide-eyed at the Saiyan women who he thought he killed years ago.

"Fasha!?".

 **Guest, calm dow. I know what I'm doing. Jack's life will be explained in future chapters. That will also include flashbacks. Anything you might question will be explained in future chapters or stories. And like I said in the Saiyan saga, this takes place in universe six, which is almost identical to Universe seven, where Goku lives. Anyway, I made this chapter long because I won't be updating the story due to final exams. Hope you enjoy:)**


	5. Avenging her comrades

"How can you be alive? I KILLED YOU" demanded Dodoria.

"The next time you want someone dead, you make sure there dead. But you'll never get a chance" smirked Fasha.

Dodoria clenched his fist and growls "Pretty big talk low-class, but I don't have time for this so give me that scouter and Frieza won't know about you".

"Come and get it freak".

Dodoria charges at Fasha, but she was to quick and slams her knee in his backside. He throws a few quick punches but they were dodged. "What's wrong Dodoria? Your slower than I remember" she mocked. "SHUT UP SCUM" He yelled. He flew into the air and fires a full power energy volley. It explodes on contact with her, destroying the landscape.

"HAHAHAHA! Take that weakling, though you did better than your low life friends. They were patheti-" he was cut off as a kick sent him into a cliff. He gets back up and looks at an the angry female Saiyan, floating above him. "HOW DARE YOU!?" She yelled.

She grabs him by the arm and throws him into the air. She appears in front him and smashed him into the ground. She landed back on the landscape, arms folded. Dodoria tries to sneak attack her, but Fasha caught his arm and his other arm from behind and started to pull back.

Dodoria started to scream in pain. Fasha puts both of her feet on his back and starts to push. He felt his arms were about to be ripped off. "This is just the beginning of your just desserts, but all good things must come to an end" said Fasha, as she threw the pink alien into the air.

She appears in front of him and punches him. "THAT'S FOR BORGOS!". She kicks him in the face. "THAT'S FOR SHUGESH!". She knees him in the back. "THAT'S FOR TORA!". She grabs his arm throws him in a cliff.

She began to charge a ki blast in her right hand. A technique she recreated and mastered should she ever get the chance to seek vengeance on her fallen crew and in honor of her friend and team leader.

"AND THIS IS FOR BARDOCK! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" She launched her attack at Dodoria. "DAMN YOU MONKEY!" He yelled before the blast turned him to dust.

She got on her knees and gritted her teeth. "You'll rest in peace my friends, once Frieza dies". She was about to head back to the cave when she realized she wasn't alone.

She turned around to see Vegeta.

At the Namekian village that was raided by Frieza, he was thinking about the Cybertronians that took the Namekian survivors. "Is something wrong, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked.

"I've been thinking about those three that took the Namekian survivors" said Frieza.

"What of them my lord?".

"Two of them were not organic".

"I noticed, I believe that they were Cybertronian".

"The one with the red and blue color scheme, he looked familiar".

"We should have archives of Cybertronians on the ship".

"Then let's go".

"And Dodoria?".

"He's been taking his time. If he can't handle them then what use is he?".

"Very well". Zarbon grabs two Dragon balls and Frieza uses his telepathy on the other three before they fly off.

Optimus and the others landed near the cave. "Thank you for saving us" said the Elder. "Actually, you should be thanking Arcee, she was the one that stepped up" said Krillen.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you on Namek?" The Elder asked.

"We came to bring back some of our friends that were killed on our world".

"How did you come to know about the Dragon balls" asked the Elder.

"During when Namek was in crisis, one of your people came to Earth. For whatever reason, he created the Dragon balls".

"Ah yes. We did send the children to distant planets".

As they entered the cave, they a capsule house. The door opened showing Bulma and Raf. "Where were you guys?" Bulma asked.

"Saving a village" answered Arcee.

Bulma took noticed the two Namekians. "Wow, they look just like Piccolo" she said.

"Bulma, Raf meet..." Krillen trailed off as he realized that he never got there names.

"I am Moori and this is Dende" said Moori.

"Well come on inside" said Bulma.

Back with Fasha, Vegeta was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't expect to find you here but it makes sense, you're allies with Autobots" he said.

"I didn't get here because of them. I assume you saw my fight with Dodoria?" Fasha asked.

"Yes and I find it curious that you screamed Saiyan names including that famous low-class name, why don't you indulge me".

"What do you know of our homeworlds destruction?".

"It was destroyed by a meteor".

"It's true our world was destroyed but it wasn't because of a meteor".

Fasha clenched her fist until it bled. "It was Frieza. After he realized that we Saiyan's were getting stronger, he disposed of us because he knew that one day, we would become strong enough to oppose him.

He sent Dodoria after my team and killed everyone except for me and our team leader Bardock. I was on route to Vegeta when I saw Bardock take on Frieza's men. Alone. It's funny if you think about it, a low-class warrior taking on a tyrant who could easily kill him with a flick of the wrist by himself.

And yet he had the balls to go against him unlike everyone else. I know you want immortality but no one is going to get any wish with Frieza here" she finished.

Vegeta took a minute to process the information he just heard. He knew that he couldn't fight Frieza on his own. He would need the allies he could get to kill the tyrant. He was actually thinking of allying himself with Fasha but that would mean swallowing his pride. But to sacrifice his pride to restore his entire races pride was his duty as prince.

"Is Kakarot here?" He asked.

"No, he was to injured to come" She said.

"Damn... Fine I'll join you but I will get immortality".

"As long as Frieza is dead then I'm fine with it".

She begins to levitate. "Let's go" she said before flying off with Vegeta in tow.

At a Namekian village, untouched by Frieza, the villagers were living there lives to the fullest. All of a sudden, they heard whirling sound in the air. One of the Namekians look up to see five purple jets and a silver one. The sound of metal banging into each other filled their ears.

The jets transform into giant robots. The silver robot bend down to the village elder. "Greetings, my name is Starscream and I am here for your Dragon ball".


	6. Hello From Otherworld

Moori and the others were talking in the living room while Raf and Dende were learning about each other's history. "So you make those crops to rebuild the ajisah trees?" Raf asked.

"Yes, after Namek returned to normal, my people found the very few that remained and spent their lives to make the planet beautiful again" answered Dende.

They started to talk about Earth and its holidays, when they felt two energy's moving torwards the cave. "We've got incoming" warned Raf. Everyone but Bulma and Dende run outside.

"It's Fasha but who's the other?" Arcee wondered.

When both Fasha and the unknown got into view, the Autobots, Raf, and Krillen got into a fighting stance.

" _Why would she bring HIM here?_ " Krillen thought.

Fasha and the Saiyan prince landed in front of them. "Fasha, what were you thinking bring HIM here" Krillen asked frantically.

"Look we're going to need everyone we need to beat Frieza and Vegeta agreed that we to join us" explained Fasha.

"What's the catch?" Arcee asked.

"I get my immortality" said Vegeta, with a smirk on his face.

"As if we'll let you get that wish" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Then good luck fighting Frieza".

"Enough. We accept your terms as long as you agree to uphold your end of the deal" said Optimus.

Vegeta nods before looking over behind him. That's when the others felt it too. "It's a Namekian Village, but it seems Frieza just got to them" said Vegeta.

"It can't be, Frieza's power and his followers are different from these guys" said Krillen.

"You're right. It feels like..." Raf trailed off as he looks at the Autobots. "...Yours" he said.

Optimus realized who was attacking the village. "Decepticons" he growled.

"But how is that possible?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"It would stand to reason that the energy we were producing in our fight against the Saiyan's were detected and they sent someone to investigate".

"So not only Frieza is here but the 'Cons are too!? This day just gets better and better" sighed Arcee.

Somewhere in space, streaks of red and blue filled the inside of the Capsule Corp ship. Both streaks ceased, revealing Jack and Miko. Both were breathing heavily from their workout.

"Alright, let's take a break" said Jack. They both went to the kitchen, when someone spoke in their minds.

 _"Hello, is anyone there?"_ The voice said.

"King Kai?" Jack and Miko asked simultaneously.

 _"The voice that launched a thousand ships. Speaking of which, why are you in space in a remodeled pod? Oh right, Planet Namek and the Dragon Balls, happy hunting to you"_ King Kai said, telepathically.

"Didn't you hear? Bulma said the every bad guy in the galaxy is there" said Jack.

 _"Well you can tell me about later, I'm entertaining right now"._

"Like guests?" Miko asked.

 _"Yep. And guess what? These guys beat Jack's record to get here in the fraction of the time he took. All six of them"._

"Wait, everyone's there?" Jack asked, as he realized who these 'guests' were.

 _"Hey guys, it's me"_ a deep voice said.

"Bulkhead" Miko said in disbelief.

 _"King Kai told me how everyone went to look for new Dragon Balls"_ said Bulkhead.

"If you're there then I know Bumblebee and the rest are there. What about Piccolo?" Jack asked.

 _"Unfortunately. He's more grumpier than Fowler"_ Bulkhead joked.

"Who's the other guy with you? Is it Kami?".

 _"No it's Chioutzu"._

"Oh my god! I thought he was blown to dust".

Miko looked at Jack and was amazed at all of this excitement he had in his voice. She could see a bit of tears coming from his eyes.

 _"I can't believe he'... This. I like this side of him"_ Miko thought.

"You guys must be having the time of your...afterlife with the gravity" Jack said.

 _"I can't believe that both of you could handle this. Feels like yesterday when all of us first met and we protected you. Everything's in reverse"._

"Ratchet's processor is probably spinning" Miko joked. Jack and Bulkhead snickered.

"Unless I can get stronger by the time I get to Namek, we're going to be in serious trouble" said Jack.

 _"You have to fight someone?"._

"Because I was badly hurt, Optimus and the others went off without me but right after they landed, Vegeta showed up with the same reason".

 _"PLEASE TELL ME THEY DIDN'T GET PULVERIZED!?"_ King Kai asked.

"No, lucky for them he doesn't know there there. It's complicated, it turns out that he's part of some organization. And there's this guy who's powerlevel makes them look like a bunch of weaklings".

King Kai was in deep thought. There were only three that fit the description but only one was boarder line between good and evil.

He set his sights on Namek and felt some serious energy coming from the planet. He saw someone flying with a person. He saw _HIM_. _"FRIEZA!"_ King Kai shouted through the telepathic link.

"What's wrong?" Miko asked.

 _"Not knowing who Frieza is is an understatement of the decade, there's no way you can take on this fiend"._

"Did you say Frieza?" Jack asked in shocked.

 _"How did you hear about him?"_ King Kai asked. After explaining to him how he knew of Frieza and 'Promising' that they won't face Frieza, King Kai disengaged the mental link.

"Alright I'm starving" said Jack. He walked to the large fridge and opened it, filled with a large stock of food. Miko was amazed but Jack... "Is that it?" He said.

"What do you mean 'is that it?' Look at all that food" Miko said.

"I have a high metabolism, the reason you see me eat normal portions is because before I left Japan, I had Bulma make a bottle of pills that gives me the necessary nutrients but when I died-".

"-It wore off" she finished. Jack nods.

"Well let's talk about something?" Miko asked.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Where do I sleep?".

Jack realized that he was so caught up in training Miko, he forgot that there was only one bed.

 _"Scrap"._


	7. Zarbon's Hideous Transformation

"Lord Frieza" a voice said behind the door.

"Enter" said Frieza.

The doors slide open, revealing Zarbon holding a datapad. He walks torwards Frieza and gives him the datapad. "This is all I found on the Autobots" he said.

Frieza reads over the datapad until he stumbled on a word that was familiar to him. " _Decepticons"_ he thought. That's when he remembered that he had a past dealing with them.

 _Flashback_

 _"Lord Frieza, we have picked up a distress signal" said a purple alien with a weird head._

 _"Where Azar?" Frieza demanded._

 _"Somewhere at the edge of uncharted Space, My lord" answered Azar._

 _Frieza was suspicious. A distress signal in uncharted space raised red flags in his head, but for all he knew it could be someone of great importance that would make great profit for him. It was fifty-fifty. He eventually made his decision._

 _"Let us invesigate"._

 _They arrived in one hour to see a massive ship hovering over them. "Open a com-channel" ordered Frieza. Azar flips a switch and nods at Frieza. "This is Frieza of the Planet Trade Organization, state your emergency" said Frieza._

 _"This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, my men and I have lost our from war and we have the energy source to keep us sustained but it is depleting and can't seem to find a world that has our... 'food' source" said Megatron._

 _"Shall we discuss my terms on your ship?"._

 _"Of course"._

 _Frieza opens the main hatch and flys to the Decepticons ship. He is escorted by five Vehicons. As he enters the Decepticons bridge, he is surprised by seeing over fifty feet tall robots greeting him. After a brief explanation in their 'food' shortage, Frieza gave them a deal. They get their Energon but they have to exterminate the natives on the planet for the organization._

 _After a few months, the planet was stripped of Energon and the natives, killed. The Decepticons were never heard of again. A week later, Frieza sent drones to uncharted space to look for the Decepticon homeworld. He made a trip to Cybertron after he found it and recovered data on both Autobots and Decepticons should it become useful._

 _End Flashback_

That was hundreds of years ago. He scrolled down until he saw an image of one of the Cybertronians at the Village. _"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"_ he thought.

"Zarbon, grab a squad and search for a village and if you see Optimus, bring him to me" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" said Zarbon.

Bulma was checking the Dragon Radar and saw the Dragon ball the Decepticons took at a new location. "That's weird, I don't sense anyone there" said Arcee, as she looked at the radar.

"Arcee, you, Vegeta, and Fasha shall look for the Dragon ball. I will remain here until a new Dragon ball appears" Optimus ordered. The three nod before flying off.

"I know of a Dragon ball that is hidden" Moori said.

"You do?" Krillen asked, surprised.

"It is with the Grand Elder, on a secluded part of the Planet. I can take you there".

"Great, then you, Optimus, and I can go".

"Actually, I was wondering if I could bring Dende? I think it would be safe for him there with the Grand Elder".

"Very well. Bulma, stay here with Raf" Optimus said, as he and the rest left.

Vegeta, Fasha, and Arcee fly to the location of the Dragon Ball. "So what are these Decepticons like?" Fasha asked Arcee.

"They are Cybertronians that are nothing but evil to the core. The war ravaged are planet 'till it wasn't habitable. The core shutdown, halting the production of Energon. Ever since then, the war was over Energon. When there was nothing left, we left the planet in search for Energon deposits like those on earth" she explained.

 _"These Decepticons sound like my kind of people"_ thought Vegeta. He felt an energy signature nearby and flew torwards it, abandoning Arcee and Fasha.

"Where does he think he's going?" Arcee asked.

"I have an idea..." Fasha trailed off at the power that Vegeta was heading for.

"I've been waiting for you to split from the herd Zarbon" Vegeta said to himself, as he flew at top speed.

Zarbon was flying around, looking for a Namekian Village. "Finding a village without a Scouter is such a chore" he let out a frustrated sigh.

He stopped as someone intercepted him. The monkey prince himself.

"Yo" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, still running around I see" said Zarbon.

"It's about you let Frieza's hand go".

"It was foolish of you to turn against us".

"Against Frieza, you mean".

"Why don't you make it easy on yourself and surrender".

Vegeta replied by punching Zarbon in the face. He grabs Zarbon by the cape and swings him into the air. Zarbon catches himself and fires a Full Power Energy Volley.

Vegeta dodges them and fires a blast of his own to distract him. Zarbon blocks it but is elbowed in the head and into the ground. Vegeta drives Zarbon's face in the ground as he keeps flying forward until he threw him into a mountain.

Zarbon gets up and wipes the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Vegeta, you're going to regret that. I admit that you gotten stronger but you'll never beat me. I think I should show you my true power" He said.

"You mean to tell me that you're hiding some power?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't do this to often because it causes drastic transformation. But when I do, my power is ENORMOUS".

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that you turn into a Great Ape. Quit bluffing".

Zarbon closed his eyes and channeled his Ki. His muscles expand, grows a few inches taller, grew fangs, and becomes the definition of ugly.

"What the...?" Vegeta muttered. Zarbon punches him in the face, grabs his arms and head butt's him mercilessly.

Vegeta managed to break free of Zarbon's grip and flew into the air. Zarbon throws multiple punches at him. Vegeta tried to defend himself but failed miserably. Zarbon throws an energy blast at him, sending him to the ground in a explosive way.

A bit of blood ran down his forehead. He got up just in time to run from Zarbon's purple energy blasts. He flys up and fires a Ki blast at Zarbon, but he deflected it without effort and launched his own attack.

Vegeta dodges it, only to be put in a chokehold. He starts to hit Zarbon in the gut until he broke free.

 _"I was a fool to think Earth had prepared me for this"_ Vegeta thought. Zarbon grabs hold of him and flys to the ground as fast as he can. He let go of Vegeta at the last second, as Vegeta impacts the ground, creating a flood washing him away.

Zarbon returns to normal and looks around for any sign of Vegeta. Assuming he was dead, he took off back to the ship.

 **So no one gets confused in later chapters, I'm making changes to the Transformers Prime side of this new universe.**

 **1) The Star Saber is not on Earth**

 **2) The Omega Keys do not exist**

 **3) Season 3, some of Season 2, and the events during and after Optimus gets the Star Saber originally will not happen**


	8. Storming The Nemesis

Fasha and Arcee got near the Dragon balls location when they saw _The Nemesis_ hovering over the ocean. They landed on the flight deck and saw three Vehicons. Since Fasha was small and Arcee using her mass shifter, they snuck up behind them and went into the main hallway with the Vehicons pedes hiding them.

They stopped at the corridor to plan.

"What's the next move?" Fasha asked.

"The Dragon ball is most likely in their vault" answered Arcee.

"They have a vault?".

"Yeah".

"Damn this place is big".

"Tell me about-".

Arcee was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Starscream was walking down the hallway with the Vehicons, holding an old and young Namekian.

"I'm sure when Knockout is finished with the child, you'll be more cooperative" he said.

He went off to the Medbay.

"Well that's just great" Fasha said sarcastically.

"New plan, I'll get the Namekian's and you'll get the ball" said Arcee.

"But I don't know where the vault is though?".

"Check the lower decks, I need to take care of something".

Arcee ran off after Starscream. Fasha just sighs. _"This day is all about revenge I guess"_ she thought.

She heard a gun charge. She turned around to see a Vehicon with his blaster pointed at her. "It's your unlucky day pal" she said, before she went through his helm.

On the bridge, Megatron was getting reports of dead Vehicons in the hallways. "Soundwave, I believe it's time to test your new mass shifter" said Megatron.

Soundwave nods before leaving the bridge.

Optimus and the others got closer to the Grand Elder's house. They landed right in front of it and see a Namekian that looks identical to Piccolo.

"Elder Moori, I'am relieved that you and the visters arrived safely. Come inside" the Namekian said.

"Of course Nail" Moori said, as he and the others followed Nail inside.

They stopped at the center before Nail said "Above". They levitated to the second level and see a giant old Namekian sitting on a throne with the one-star Dragon ball above his head.

They were shocked to see someone else that has the height of Cybertronians.

"Greetings travelers, I must commend you on bringing these two to safety" the Grand Elder said.

"N-no need to thank us, it was nothing really" Krillen stuttered.

In space, Jack's ship was hit by a flare from a nearby star.

"WARNING: GRAVITY OUTPUT AT 100 TIMES OF EARTH" the computer said.

"WHAT!?" Jack and Miko yelled simultaneously, before collapsing from the weight of the gravity.

"Scrap" Jack muttered.

He went Kaio-Ken x3 but he couldn't move a finger. Miko went Kaio-Sai but she couldn't move. Jack's red aura increased as he went x7 Kaio-Ken. He managed to crawl to the machine but couldn't reach it.

He went x12 before he reached the off button of the gravity machine. Once the gravity returned to normal, Jack felt the strain of the Kaio-Ken before collapsed.

Miko ran to the cockpit to grab a senzu bean. She gave one to herself then Jack.

Jack sat up and stretched his arms. "Thanks Miko" he said. The com-channel started beeping. They walked to the cockpit and activated the video chat. Dr. Briefs face showed and he looked guilty.

 _"I'm sorry Jack, I tried to stop her but-"_

 _"JACKSON DARBY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"_ Jack's mom, June pushed Dr. Briefs out of the way.

"Now mom, let's take a deep breath and-" Jack was cut off when she yelled _"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I'M PERFECTLY CALM"._

Fasha was walking through the hallways of the _Nemesis_ , when a slim Decepticon with a visor was looking at her from the other side.

"You're different from those troops I killed. Not that it matters" she said.

The Decepticon Soundwave, activated his new internal mass-shifter and shrunk down to somewhere around her height.

"This just got interesting" she said to herself, before charging at Soundwave.

She threw a punch at the silent mech but to her surprise, he dodged it before grabbing her arm and throwing her to the wall.

She blasted him but at the last second, he groundbridged himself before contact.

"Coward" she muttered.

She heard a noise and looks up to see Soundwave right above her. He tackles her to the ground, gripping her wrists. To escape his grip, she head butts him, cracking his visor.

He takes a few steps back to recover but Fasha wouldn't give him the time. She punches him in his visor hard, part of it shattered. With his servo on the part of the visor, he launches his metallic tentacles at her in fury.

"What's wrong? Not a talker? That's not what I heard when I punched you" she teased.

Soundwave removes his servo from his visor, revealing a red optic. He puts his servos together and fires a blood red Ki blast, which caught Fasha off guard and gets hit into the ceiling.

She gets back up and noticed that something was missing from Soundwave's chest.

She heard a whirling noise and sees a robot bird hovering her. She was distracted long enough for Soundwave's tentacle grabs her and electrocutes her.

The robot bird Lazerbeak, attached itself to Soundwave. Fasha lifted her hand and fires at the ceiling above Soundwave and debris falls on him. She fires at the floor and it collapses along with Soundwave.

She flys off away from the hallway as fast as she could. She entered a room full of cybertronian devices. She realized that she was in the vault.

She roamed around the vault and sees the four-star Dragon ball.

"Hello beautiful, where have you been all my life" she said to the Dragon ball.

Arcee followed the screams of the Namekians in the ships medbay. Starscream watched Knockout administrating the torture on the elder Namekian.

"I will never betray my kind" the Elder said.

"Knockout, let's see if the boy has anything to say" Starscream said with a smirk.

"You got it, Kommandant" Knockout said, as his servo transformed into a saw.

He was about to slice the Namekian boy's arm, when he was blasted through the wall.

Starscream looks at the attacker and sees Arcee with her servo out.

"Starscream, let's talk shall we?".

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **I've been thinking that ssj5 is overrated so that won't happen. I'm going to confirm Tarble so I am making a poll. Shall I make an origin story for Tarble to make sense of things later on in the story's to come or not?**

 **The poll will close at the first chapter of the Android saga.**


	9. Closure

"Lord Frieza" a voice said behind the door.

"Enter Zarbon" Frieza said.

Zarbon walks in with a smug look on his face.

"Please tell me you found a village?".

"No my lord, however Vegeta will no longer be a problem".

"Excellent Zarbon. So Vegeta won't be a nuisance?".

"Well... I couldn't see his body but his wounds will surly be his death".

Frieza frowned. "You mean to tell me he's still running around?".

"He was swept by the current, I couldn't confirm his death but-" Zarbon got cut off.

"Well we don't want to get your hair wet" Frieza said sarcastically. "And who gave you the order to engage Vegeta? And what would happen if Vegeta had a Dragon ball in his possession and HID IT!?".

"I'll retrieve him right away my lord!" Zarbon said frantically.

"Lord Frieza!".

They look at a foot soldier who was by the door. "I discovered a Namekian village, the bad news is that the village was ransacked and the Dragon ball taken. A survivor said that it was the Decepticons" he said.

"Where is the survivor?" Frieza demanded.

"I made short work of him sire".

"You imbecile, you killed the only witness". Frieza fired a Death beam at the soldier, killing him. He walked to the control panel of the observation deck.

"Appule" he said to the intercom.

 _"Yes my lord?"_ asked Appule.

"Contact Planet Frieza 417 to send a batch of Scouters. Have them delivered by the Ginyu force. Three days is my expectations".

 _"Yes lord Frieza"_. The intercom turned off.

"My lord, isn't calling the Ginyu force a bit excessive?" Zarbon asked.

" _Zarbon_ , if Vegeta isn't here in the hour, you shall face a slow...horrific...torture" he seethed.

"Yes my lord" said Zarbon, before heading off to find Vegeta's body.

Back on the Nemesis, Arcee had her blaster pointed at Starscream. "Hello, two-wheeler" greeted the seeker.

Arcee stood there silently.

"No words? Alright then" Starscream fired a missile at her. She dodged it and fires a blast at him. She charged at him and they went through a wall.

Knockout gets up and rushed to the intercom. "SECURITY TO THE MEDBAY!" Knockout yelled. He looks at a mirror to see all the scratches on him. "MY FINISH!" He screamed in horror.

Starscream punched Arcee but she caught it and threw him through the ceiling. He soon found himself outside on the flight deck.

He got up and transformed into his jet form and flew away. Unfortunately, Arcee caught one of his wings and brought him back to the ship.

Starscream was back in his bipedal form and was backing away from the femme.

To make sure he stayed put, Arcee put her pede down on his chest. She transformed her hand into a blaster and prepared to fire but she hesitated.

"Arcee"

Arcee looked down to see Fasha, who had cracked armor and holding a large Dragon ball.

"I don't think it's a good idea to kill him" Fasha said.

Arcee had look of disbelief on her face. "How can you say that? He killed my partner" Arcee said.

"That maybe true but you aren't a killer. I haven't known you for long but I know when someone wants true revenge and you're not that. You are angered at the bot, but you have that notion at the back of your head that makes you think 'What would my partner think of me?'. You're afraid that you'll disappoint him. You will live with guilt Put the blaster down, you know you can't do it".

Arcee was silent. She looked at Starscream then Fasha then back at Starscream. She vented before removing her pede off the seeker. "Leave. And never come back" she said to the seeker.

Starscream got up and transformed and flew away into space. Never to be seen again.

Arcee returned to her human size. They went back to the Medbay to get the two Namekians before flying off to the cave.

Soundwave walked to the bridge to report his confrontation with the Saiyan female to Megatron. "Is the tracker that you placed on the intruder active?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave nodded as his cracked visor lit up, showing a red dot leaving their location.

"Excellent. Let them collect all the Dragon balls for us" Megatron smirked.

Meanwhile, the Grand elder explained to Optimus and the others that his life was shortening. "Will you be able to gather the Dragon balls in time?" The Grand elder asked.

"Even if we don't get our wish we'll make sure Frieza and the Decepticons don't get their wishes" Krillen said confidently.

"Ah. So much potential has yet to be tapped, would both of you come to my side?".

Optimus and Krillen went to both of the Grand elder's sides. He placed both of his hands on their heads. All of a sudden, both Optimus and Krillen were surrounded in a white aura.

They were looking at their hands in shock at their new powers. That's when Optimus got thinking. "Does unlocking someone's potential drain you?" He asked.

"No, my lifeforce is unaffected at all. Do you have someone in mind?" asked the Grand elder.

"I do. Krillen and I will be back".

Krillen and Optimus were about to leave when the Grand elder told them to wait.

"Take the Dragon ball. It's safer with you" he said, handing the Dragon ball to Optimus.

"We will protect it" said Optimus.

He and Krillen head back to the cave.

In a spaceship, Jack and Miko were finishing up there training for the day. They were hanging out in the kitchen, playing truth or dare until Jack brought up something serious. "Truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth" Miko said.

"Why did you accept King Kai's offer to train? I know that you couldn't have endured his training".

Miko looked down, not saying anything.

"Tell me" said Jack. He noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"Every time I go through a groundbridge, you or Raf try to bring me back and I nearly get all of us killed because I wanted pictures of the action. Then your brother came and took me and Raf and I got you killed. You died and it was my fault. That's why I took up King Kai's offer. I'm so sorry" she confessed.

Jack hugs her and keeps saying "It's okay".

Back on Namek, Zarbon went back to where he fought Vegeta. He found his broken body and checked for a pulse. He was shocked he found one.

"Still alive? After the thrashing he took. Quite the tough guy, and that resilience will buy me back into Frieza's good grace" he said to himself, as he picked up the body and flew back to the ship.

 **Xxxxxx**

 **An emotional chapter but it had to be done for the future. I've been thinking that June should be able to fight Kaleia but that won't happen 'till Ressurection 'K'. And yes I said 'K' instead of 'F'. Good luck figuring that out. Please review and vote for the Tarble poll.**


	10. Vegeta Strikes Back

Zarbon entered the Medbay and saw Appule monitoring Vegeta's vital signs, who was in the healing tank.

"How is he?" Zarbon asked.

"He's in critical condition. Had you not got to him sooner, he would have been dead. Even now it's touch and go at this point" Appule explained.

"You will bring him around by any means necessary Appule!".

 _"Or else my condition will be critical"_ Zarbon thought grimy.

Fasha, Arcee, and the two Namekians land at the cave. They were greeted by Raf, Bulma, and Ratchet. "Hey mom, hey Arcee, where's Vegeta?" Raf wondered.

"Probably got captured" Fasha said with a shrug.

"WHAT!?" Bulma shouted in shock.

Everyone gave her some strange looks. Bulma blushed in embarrassment.

"...He sensed Zarbon and went after him. His power took a nosedive" Fasha finished.

"Who are they?" Ratchet asked, noticing the two Namekians.

"I am Elder Tsuno and this is Guitaro" the old Namekian introduced.

Just then, Krillen and Optimus landed with the one-star Dragon ball. "Hey guys" greeted Krillen.

"You got the Dragon ball?" Fasha asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yep".

"Good, that makes two Dragon balls. Now we need the other five".

"Where is Vegeta?" Optimus asked.

"He got captured by one of Frieza's generals" answered Ratchet.

That was not good. Until Jack can get here, Vegeta is there best hope at stopping Frieza. Frieza may hold all the cards, but as long as he doesn't get the two Dragon balls they have, then he won't get his wish.

"We cannot take on Frieza now until Jack is here. Vegeta is on his own" Optimus said grimy.

They decided to not go to the Grand Elder's place yet, since everyone was running on fumes. They took time to rest and plan a way to get the other Dragon balls from Frieza and possibly Vegeta.

Two days later, Appule gave Zarbon the report on Vegeta's condition. At any moment, Vegeta would be conscious.

"My lord, Vegeta shall awake at any moment" Zarbon said to Frieza.

"I hope so for your sake" said Frieza.

All of a sudden, there was a loud 'BOOM' coming from the hallway. Frieza and Zarbon went to investigate when another explosion shook the ship. The source came from the Medbay.

When they entered, they saw a destroyed healing tank, Appule's dead body, and a hole in the wall that led outside.

"HE ESCAPED!?" Frieza yelled.

"I look for him right away!" Zarbon said frantically.

An another hallway, Vegeta was smirking. They fell for the bait and left the Dragon balls unguarded. He ran to the observation deck, to find five Dragon balls.

 _"Dear Frieza,_

 _By the time you read this, I will have had my wish._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Vegeta"_ he thought smugly.

He then frowned. "I can't all of them and walk out the front door" he said to himself. He walked to the hallway and channeled his energy to his hand. "HEY MORONS, WHY DON'T YOU CHECK YOUR SHIP FIRST BEFORE YOU GO ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE!" he yelled, catching Zarbon's and Frieza's attention.

He fires a blast to delay them, which blew up the engines. He runs up to the massive window and blasts a hole in it. He grabs a Dragon ball and throws it as hard as he could. He does the same to the others before he fled.

Frieza and Zarbon run into the room to find all the Dragon balls taken. Zarbon flies through the hole in the window and scans the area to find nothing.

Vegeta was in the ocean, swimming away from the ship and trying to find the five Dragon balls he stole. He resurfaced on one of the islands and looks around until he saw five Dragon balls in front of him.

"All I need are two more. And I know just where to look" he said to himself before taking off to find the others.

"ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE!" Frieza yelled with his tail hitting the floor with a loud 'thud', causing Zarbon to flinch.

"NOT ONLY DID VEGETA TOOK THE DRAGON BALLS BUT HE DID SO WITH EASE. IF VEGETA ISNT HERE IN THE TEN MINUTES, YOU WILL HAVE FORSAKEN YOUR LIFE ZARBON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Frieza's tail lift up, showing the cracked floor.

"Yes sir" Zarbon gulped.

Fasha's Scouter went off. "We've got incoming" she warned. Raf extended his senses and felt Vegeta coming near them. "It's Vegeta" he said excitedly.

Fasha's eyebrows furrowed. She doubts that Vegeta would come here immediately. She looked at Optimus and saw the wary look on his face. He was probably thinking the samething.

Not taking any chances, she took a Dragon ball and threw it to a nearby lake. She turned to the others and said "Don't tell him about the other Dragon ball".

Just then, Vegeta landed. "Yo" he said.

"Vegeta, that was reckless" scolded Fasha.

"Who cares?" He knew what she meant.

"Did you get a Dragon ball?" He asked.

"Yeah" replied Arcee.

"Good".

He grabbed her by the neck. "Give me the Dragon ball or she dies" he threatened.

Everyone got to a stance. Fasha knew he would betray them. She went into the cave and came out with the four-star Dragon ball. Vegeta's head turns and said "And it seems we have a guest".

Zarbon landed on the ground, glaring at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta drops Arcee.

Bulma thought he was a good guy because of his looks.

"I wouldn't count on it" Krillen said grimly.

Zarbon and Vegeta just stood there, staring at each other.

"I recognize baldy and the machines. Made some new friends monkey?" Zarbon sneered.

Vegeta could here Bulma cheering for Zarbon. "It seems you have a fangirl" he said.

"That's right, have a laugh. I can't to see Frieza put that mouth of yours to the ringer".

Zarbon went on the offensive and attacked. Vegeta dodged the kick. They took off in the air and began to clash. They land right back to the ground. Zarbon transforms into his ugly, bulky form. The others were amazed by the power he put out.

Vegeta decides to play weak and let's Zarbon take the lead. Vegeta grabbed some dirt off the ground. He took off in the sky with Zarbon in tow. He let's the dirt go as Soon as Zarbon was close to him. The dirt hit Zarbon in the eyes.

Vegeta took the time to hit Zarbon from behind, breaking his armor. He fell into the lake. He fires a Full Power Energy Volley at the lake, creating an explosion.

Zarbon resurfaced with broken armor. "It seems our little scuffle took quite the toll on you Zarbon" Vegeta said mockingly.

"Keep talking, that's all you're good for" Zarbon said angrily. He attacks but it was short lived. Vegeta punched him right through his stomach.

"Vegeta... I was just...following orders. If we team up...we can beat...Frieza" Zarbon weakly said, as blue blood seeped from his wound.

"After all you've done to me, YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Vegeta yelled, as he blasted Zarbon to dust.

Everyone looked in horror as Vegeta laughed at his kill.


	11. Enter The Ginyu Force

Vegeta turned to the others with a smirk. "Now where were we? Oh yes, you were giving me your Dragon ball" he said.

Fasha walked to Vegeta and handed him the ball. "A wise choice low-class" he said, making her growl.

"Good. One more till I'm immortal. HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he flew away.

Everyone was silent at the loss of a Dragon ball. However, Vegeta slipped up and Optimus caught it. "'One more'" he muttered.

"What's wrong Optimus?" Raf asked.

"He said 'One more till I'm immortal'. Bulma, check the radar".

Bulma looks at the radar and noticed something off. "That's weird. The Dragon balls Frieza had moved" she said.

"Then that means Vegeta has the other five" Arcee realized.

They heard a splash and looked over at a wet Fasha, holding the Dragon ball she threw. "We need a new place to hide" she said. Everyone went back inside to pack their gear in capsules.

As soon as it was done, they left.

At Frieza's ship, a soldier went to inform him that the Ginyu Force will be landing in an hour.

"At least someone is giving me results. The only reason Vegeta is not coming after me is because he's stuck like I am, but all that will change when the Ginyu's get here" Frieza said to himself.

Vegeta put down the sixth Dragon ball on the ground and sat on it. He decided to take a break and guard them incase anyone discovers them.

Optimus and the others landed behind a cliff. It was to be a temporary one until they could find one that had better cover. "Why do I have to stay here?" Bulma complained.

"You will be far safer here than with us. Should we encounter Vegeta or the Decepticons then you'll unnecessarily risk your life. Ratchet will remain here" Optimus Said.

Bulma just sighed. At least she could talk to someone on her level of intelligence.

"Let's move" Fasha said.

The others and the Namekians flew to the Grand Elder's place.

Far off in space, Starscream was flying away to who knows where. What he did know was that he can't go back to Earth. All of a sudden, he was unable to move. He was forced into his bipedal form and crashed into a nearby asteroid. "What the.." He muttered.

He looks up to see a Cybertronian. He wore a mask that was similar to a knight, two small cannons attached to his arms, a black-grey and purple color scheme. From what Starscream could tell, the unknown Cybertronian's body resembled that of a tank of sorts.

"Greetings Starscream" the unknown greeted with a deep voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Starscream demanded.

"I know everything about you Sky commander. As for my name, it's not important yet. What is important is what I'm offering you".

"What offer?".

"You wish to rule the Decepticons. I can make that into reality. I can give you powers unlike anything you've ever seen".

"I don't need your help". Starscream fired a missile at the unknown. The unknown lifted a servo and the missile froze, inches from him before it floated there like a dud.

Starscream looked stunned. "H-how did you...?" He stuttered. "I can share my secrets with you" the unknown said.

Starscream was silent for a moment. "What's the catch?" He asked. "Unfortunately, I am locked away in another dimension by my brethren. What you see standing before you is a illusion. I am in need of allies to free me. But I also need the Prime" the unknown said.

"I doubt Optimus would help you".

"All the Prime needs to do is get stronger. And when my servent locates the relic he was tasked to find, I'll break free. Help me and you shall rule the Decepticons". The unknown held out his servo to Starscream. After much thought, Starscream shook the servo. They vanished in a blinding purple light. Unknown to Starscream, that he is aiding a being that could jeopardize the multiverse.

Vegeta was extending his senses when he felt familiar powers near him. "The Earthlings are on the move. But there not heading for me" he muttered to himself. He senses Namekian energy coming from the direction there going. "Well it seems they found the last Dragon ball. Well so have I" he said before taking off after them.

As Krillin and the others neared the Grand Elder's, he sensed something moving torwards them. He stopped until he realized who it was. "Vegeta's coming" he warned.

"Arcee, get Raf and the Namekians to the Grand Elder. We'll buy you the time you need" Optimus ordered.

Arcee nodded before she flew off with Raf and the two Namekians.

Optimus, Krillin, and Fasha floated there, waiting for Vegeta to come when something zipped right past them. They look behind them to see the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Hey" the Prince said.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Fasha demanded.

"I happened to be around and noticed that you were heading to that weird looking mountain so I was curious" he said. He started to move torwards them when he sensed something from the mountain.

"That's where the brat and two-wheeler went, correct?" He asked.

"Uh..." Krillin stammered.

"Is that where the last Dragon ball is?".

Vegeta didn't wait for an answer as he took off with the others in tow.

At the Grand Elder's house, the Grand Elder placed a hand on Raf's head and felt his potential. What he found shocked him. "This is incredible. Such reserves of strength is unheard of. You are an Earthling, are you not?" He asked.

"I don't mean to be rude but if you hurry, that would be great" Raf said.

"He is here Elder" said Nail.

Vegeta lands with the others behind them. He was greeted by Nail.

"Move aside Namek" Vegeta said.

"I will not. Your heart is not pure. If you wish to get past me then it will be your downfall" Nail said.

Vegeta was about to retaliate when he felt a spike of power coming from the house.

"I see. Kakarot himself is there" he said, thinking the power belonged to his rival.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" He yelled.

He heard footsteps until someone stepped out of the house. What he saw was not his arch rival but Raf. "What!?" He said, shocked.

There was silence until Vegeta laughed. "I don't know how you did it but your power has gotten significantly higher. But you're still not a match for me kid" he said.

Optimus clenched his servo when he noticed something in the cracks of Fasha's armor.

"Fasha, what is that?" He asked her. There was something wedged in the cracks of her armor. She pulled it out, showing a small black device. It was a tracker. She began to wonder how it got there when it hit her like brick.

"That slender 'con..." She muttered.

Arcee was the only one that heard it. "You fought Soundwave!?" She asked.

Just then, red blast fire hit the ground around them as ten Vehicons landed with their blasters pointed at everyone. Behind them was Soundwave and Megatron. "Isn't this a twist of events" Megatron said.

Fasha's Saiyan blood boiled. Soundwave let her win back on the _Nemesis_. "Give us the Dragon balls and we'll make it a quick death" Megatron demanded.

"Hahahaha. You have no idea what you're dealing with" laughed Vegeta.

Megatron looked at Vegeta's armor. It was familiar to him. It matched the designs of the Planet Trade Organization. "You work for the Planet Trade Organization?" He asked.

"When Frieza is under my boot then I'll lead it" Vegeta said.

Megatron looked in horror at him. Even Soundwave stiffened. Frieza was on this planet in search of Dragon balls. It would be the end of him and his men if they encountered Frieza. Unless he gets his wish.

Soundwave's visor lit up, showing five signals getting near the planet. "Five ships near the planet?" Megatron asked.

"I sense them. Whoever they are, they are hostile" Nail confirmed.

Vegeta's and Fasha's eyes widened. "On no" Fasha muttered.

"Frieza called for the Ginyu Force" Vegeta said grimly.

Megatron knew exactly who they were. They helped him in eradicating the Planet they were charged with. "Optimus, we have to once again team up" he growled. "We'll be scrapped if we don't".

"Who are these Ginyu Force?" Optimus asked.

"Frieza's elite warriors. He hand picked them himself" Fasha explained.

"The only way to beat them is for me to become immortal" Vegeta urged.

"As if we'll let you become immortal" Krillin argued.

"Do you not sense them? We'll be slaughtered if we don't".

"But if we do then we'll lose our one wish" Raf muttered.

"You won't just get one wish. The Dragon shall grant you three" Nail said".

"Great, you can get your wish when we're done!" Vegeta yelled.

"You better hold onto your end of the deal" Krillen muttered. Krillin and the others flew off, leaving the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, transform and follow them" Megatron ordered, as he, Soundwave, and the ten Vehicons transformed and followed the others.

Somewhere in the atmosphere of Namek, five ships flew down to the planet and landed near Frieza's ship, forming five craters.

"On schedule as all ways" Frieza said to himself.

Frieza was on his hover chair and floated to the top of the ship. He was greeted by five warriors.

The first was a large humanoid man with orange hair, the next was a small green man with four eyes, the next was a tall purple humanoid man with horns on his head, the next was a short red skinned man with long white hair, and the last was a tall blue skinned man with red eyes. All were wearing armor and a symbol on the left plate.

 **GINYU FORCE RULES**

 **GINYU FORCE RULES**

Frieza looked around wondering where the music was coming from when the soldier with orange hair struck a pose and yelled in a deep voice "IM RECOOME".

The blue skinned man struck a pose and yelled in a raspy voice "I AM BURTER".

The red skinned man struck a pose and yelled in an Australian accent "IM JEICE".

The green four-eyed alien struck a pose and yelled in a high voice "IM GULDO".

 **GINYU FORCE RULES**

 **GINYU FORCE RULES**

The purple skinned man struck a pose and yelled in a strong voice "IM GINYU".

"To-"

"-get-"

"-er"

"We"

"Are"

"THE GINYU FORCE" they all yelled.

Frieza resisted the urge to facepalm. These flamboyant soldiers were his mighty warriors. He forced a smile and said "My...what an entrance" as he sweat dropped.

 **Xxxxx**

 **You guys thought it was over for Starscream. Well let me tell you. We're just getting started. Please review and vote.**


	12. Guldo's Time Freeze

"Captain Ginyu, it's good to see you" greeted Frieza.

"A pleasure as always Lord Frieza. I assume you have a task for us?" Ginyu asked.

"Indeed. Vegeta has teamed up with the Autobots and the Earthlings. Not only that, Decepticons have taken a Dragon ball. Dodoria wasn't enough and since Zarbon isn't back then he has failed".

Ginyu taps his scouter and it shows 18 powerlevels on the move. "I have them, along with others. Would you like them dead or alive?" He asked.

"Bring Vegeta, Optimus, and the Decepticon leader to me. Kill the rest".

"Very well then. Jeice, the briefcase".

"Here you are Lord Frieza, the new updated Scouters" Jeice said, handing the tyrant green briefcase.

"Excellent, now get work" Frieza ordered.

The Ginyu Force nodded before taking off.

Vegeta and others were heading off to get his Dragon balls after recovering the Autobots had.

As they land, they were greeted by the Ginyu Force. _"So close"_ Krillin thought.

"Well what do we have here" Recoome said.

"I didn't expect to see Decepticons with Autobots. But I assume Megatron asked for this temporary alliance, after all we do have history" Ginyu said.

"Captain Ginyu, still dancing stupidity in battles are you" mocked Megatron.

"How dare you mock our fighting poses" Burter said angrily.

Optimus looks at Vegeta and asked "What should we know about them?".

"The green one there is Guldo. He maybe weak but he is telekinetic and has the ability to stop time as long as he holds his breath. The one with orange hair is Recoome. He's stupid idiot but makes up for it with his strength. The blue one is Burter. He is one of the fastest beings in the universe. The red one is Jeice. Nothing special until he teams with Burter, making them the ultimate fighting duo. And finally we have Captain Ginyu. The others pale in comparison to him. His other abilities are unknown for security reasons" explained Vegeta.

Optimus nodded, knowing that the flamboyant team should be taken seriously.

"What the..?" Fasha muttered, as the Dragon ball that was in her hands disappeared.

"Ahem".

Fasha looked up to see Guldo holding it. "And that makes seven. Men, decide who you wanna play with while I take these to Lord Frieza" said Ginyu. He uses his telekinesis on the Dragon balls and flys away.

"Alright, let's decide. The winner gets Vegeta and the chick. Second place gets the Prime, Megatron, the two wheeler, and the slender creep. Third place gets the Vehicons. And last place gets the runts" Jeice said. The Ginyu's agreed and started to play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Guess it's a universal game.

In the end, Recoome would fight Vegeta and Fasha. Burter would fight Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave, and Arcee. Jeice would fight the Vehicons. And Guldo would fight Krillin and Raf.

"Since Guldo was last, he'll go first. Then me, Burter, and Jeice" said Recoome.

Guldo steps forward. "Hope you're ready to fight runts" he said.

At the Grand Elder's, the eldest Namek felt something horrible would happen. "Elder Tsuno, do you remember the place the Earthlings took you?" He asked.

"Yes Grand Elder" Elder Tsuno answered.

"Good, take Moori and the children there. I fear that something horrible will be coming".

"Yes Grand Elder".

Elder Tsuno motioned Moori and the children to follow him. "Wait" the Grand Elder said.

"Dende, Guitaro, come to my side" he said.

They do as they were told and went to his side. The Grand Elder put both his hands on them and unlocked there potential. The two kids were enveloped in a white aura.

"Dende, you can be the next generation of healers to come. Use your gift wisely. Guitaro, you can be the next generation of Namekian fighters. Fight for honor and just" The Grand Elder said.

The two nodded before leaving with Elder Tsuno and Elder Moori. The Grand Elder looks at Nail and said "Nail, the Earthlings may need your assistance".

"But you will be defenseless, I can't abandon my post" argued Nail.

"It won't matter. Death shall catch up to me soon and none of this will have mattered if they don't get there wish. The Dragon balls are completely useless to Frieza if he doesn't know the password".

Nail was silent. "As you wish Grand Elder" he said.

Back with the others, Raf and Krillin took a step forward. "Unleash your Raf" said Krillin. Raf nods. With a mighty roar, both of there auras appear furiously. They take off into the air and fire ki blasts at Guldo.

Guldo holds his breath and everything but him stop moving. He runs away from them. As he stops, he noticed that they were gone. He saw them far away from their attacks. He was about to strike, when he had the urge to breathe.

As he inhaled the air, everything starts to move. "Huh?" Raf muttered. It felt as if someone pressed the pause button.

He looks around and sees Guldo far away from where he originally was. _"He must've used that time freeze of his"_ he thought.

"Let's hit him again" Krillin said.

They both performed afterimages to throw Guldo off. All four of his eyes went all over the place, Guldo had enough and froze time. He looked around and jumped in fright as Raf and Krillin were right in front of him.

 _"How the hell are they so fast? They're right on top of me"_ he thought.

He ran away but stopped. _"Wait, why am I running? I can finish them now. I'll start with the brat"_ he thought. He was running to Raf, when he tripped and started to breathe.

Time unfroze and everything began to move. Raf and Krillin saw Guldo on the ground and charged. Guldo got back up and put his hands up and used his powers to freeze Raf and Krillin in place.

"Hahahaha. That's my paralysis spell. You can't move unless I let you go" he laughed. Raf and Krillin tried to move but it was useless.

Guldo saw a nearby tree and used his telekinesis to lift it off the ground. The tree shattered into a massive spike and slowly made it's to Raf and Krillin.

"What's wrong? Not gonna defend yourselves?" He taunted.

Optimus was about to intervene when he saw Soundwave's visor lit up.

"Time to end this. DIE!" Guldo yelled, as the tree sped it's way to Raf and Krillin.

Just as it was going to kill the two, a green portal appeared and the spike went through before closing.

Guldo stared in confusion when Jeice yelled "GULDO BEHIND YOU!".

He spun around to see a green portal behind him...

...and the spike that just went through him.

Guldo coughed up blood. "T-this can't B-be it..." He trailed off as he slowly died.

Raf and Krillin fell to the ground. Raf couldn't believe that he was saved by the emotionless Decepticon. Of all people.


	13. The Nightmare Recoome Part 1

The Ginyu's were completely shocked that Guldo was dead. Sure he was weak but he was probably one of the most dangerous being in the entire Frieza force because of his special abilities.

"The captain won't like this" said Burter.

"Who's going to tell him?" Recoome asked.

"One, two, three not it".

"Not it"

"Damn it" Jeice cursed as he was to slow.

Recoome took a few steps forward at the others.

"It's our turn now Vegeta. Don't think I forgot you girl" he said

Vegeta and Fasha growled before unleashing there power, being covered in blue auras. "Get a load of this, there powerlevels jumped to 35,000" Jeice commented.

They both charged at Recoome and smashed their fists at his face, sending him to a cliff side. They begin to charge their energy before firing their strongest blast they could muster and fired at the cliff side, creating an explosion.

Megatron knew it was not over. He fought with the Ginyu's when they were mining Energon on the planet they were charged while eradicating the natives. It was them, that caused Soundwave to take a vow of silence.

 _Flashback_

 _Recoome and Guldo were looking at the Energon crystals that were in the cave. "So you guys eat these stuff?" Recoome asked._

 _"We don't eat it, we process it into liquid" Megatron said, getting annoyed._

 _"Why do we need them my liege? Surly we can handle the natives are selves" Starscream said._

 _"Frieza wanted them to make sure that we get the job done. As much as I hate to admit, Frieza's presence gave off something that troubles me and I rather not know why"._

 _"I would advise that" said Guldo, who heard there conversation._

 _"And why is that fleshling?" Starscream demanded._

 _"Frieza is the strongest being in the universe machine. Me and Recoome are part of his elite force"._

 _"I doubt that someone as small as you could be powerful"._

 _"You want to try me!?"._

 _"Easy there Guldo, if we fight here, we might take down the entire cavern" Recoome said, trying to calm down his friend._

 _"Letting the stupid one defend you, freak?" Starscream mocked._

 _Recoome glared at the sky commander. "Hey, you wanna fight? Then let's go. Me and Guldo versus you and anyone else" he challenged._

 _"I shall take part in this as well" said Megatron, curious to know about their abilities. He activated his comlink and said "Soundwave, come to my location"._

 _Within moments, an alien jet flies down before transforming into bipedal form. "Soundwave, you, Starscream and I shall fight against those two" said Megatron._

 _"Yes my lord" said Soundwave._

 _The three Decepticons aimed their weapons at the two Ginyu members and fired. Recoome and Guldo just brushed them off._

 _Guldo uses Time Freeze and punched Soundwave a few times before unfreezing time. Soundwave felt those punches and was sent flying into Starscream, who got knocked unconscious on impact._

 _Recoome grabbed Starscream's leg and smashed him into Megatron a few times before slamming him to the ground with Megatron under the seeker. He then grabbed Soundwave's pede slammed him onto Megatron and Starscream three times._

 _The three Decepticons were severely injured and were leaking Energon._

 _"Learn your master's Machines" Guldo laughed._

 _End Flashback_

After that day, Soundwave took a vow of silence from the humiliation he received that day. At least he satisfied his rage.

Megatron heard laughter and saw Recoome standing, with his armor obliterated, ripped spandex, and ruffled hair.

"Is that it?" Recoome asked.

"He's laughing!?" Arcee said, with wide optics.

"RECOOME KICK".

Recoome appeared in front of Fasha and Vegeta and kicked them into the air. They caught themselves and charged at the brute.

Recoome was blocking all attacks the two Saiyan's threw. "RECOOME ELBOW". He hit Vegeta in the face, sending him into the ground. Fasha fired a Ki blast but Recoome dodged it and slammed her into a lake.

Vegeta caught Recoome by surprise and punched into his gut. Recoome was unaffected and grabbed the prince and sent him head first into the ground. He picked him up like a Vegetable.

"You better not have kicked the buck-" he didn't finish as Vegeta blasted him in the face before being dropped. At this time, Fasha had resurfaced.

Recoome get up, showing his burnt hair.

 _"You've got to be Kidding"_ thought Vegeta.

"If Vegeta falls, then the Ginyu force will kill us. When you see an opening, fire everything you have" Optimus told the others, while his face mask appeared.

Recoome puts both his hands over his forehead. "RECOOME ERASER GUN!". He fired a red energy wave from his mouth. The blast had enough energy to kill Vegeta ten times.

Krillin had kicked Recoome in the head, causing him to close his mouth while he was firing. Raf had gotten Vegeta out of Recoome's firing range just in time. The Vehicons, Optimus, Arcee, Megatron, and Soundwave had surrounded Recoome before opening fire.

Vegeta pushed Raf off of him and got up. "Brat, did I ask for your help" he said. He couldn't believe he got saved by a child.

Recoome slowly gets up. "Oh, a little sneak attack. Not bad" he said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be very upset the next time I look in the mirror". As he talked, the others could see he was missing some teeth.

He looks at his teammates and asked "Can I take on the losers to? Please?" Like a child.

"Fine but after this, you're treating me and Jeice to hot chocolate sundaes, you hear?" Burter said.

"Awesome".

Recoome walks over to Krillin punched him unconscious. Megatron runs torwards Recoome with his sword out, but Recoome snapped it in two and stuck the end of it in the Decepticon leader's shoulder.

Soundwave shocked Recoome with his tentacles, but he ripped them off and struck the communications chief. He grabbed Fasha, who was trying to sneak up from behind, and slammed her on Soundwave.

The Vehicons took out their blasters and fired at Recoome. He just fired a Ki blast and destroyed nine Vehicons and knocking one unconscious.

Raf went to attack Recoome but was smashed into the ground. He was about to kill him, when Optimus got in between and was killed in helm so hard, his face mask shattered.

The Prime was sent into the lake.

He started sinking into the depths of the lake. All of a sudden, he heard voices.

 _"Together we shall test the true power of my perfection"._

 _"KAKAROT"._

 _"Hello brother"._

 _"Bruticus online"._

 _"I am Rafack"._

 _"Why are you doing this Cooler"._

 _"SAIYANS"._

 _"Let it be known as the Tuffle planet"._

 _"This is my son Kabe"._

 _"How does it feel to become a god"_

 _"Welcome to TokiToki city"._

 _"Hiya, I'm Goku"._

The voices stop.

Optimus opened his optics and found himself in a black void. _"Hello Optimus"._

Optimus looks in front of him and sees an astral image of his old mentor.

"Alpha Trion".


	14. The Nightmare Recoome Part 2

Optimus looked at his mentor with wide optics. "Alpha Trion, where are we?" He asked.

 _"You're within the matrix, my student. I stand before you, to warn you of an epidemic that will rip the fabric of all universes in the future"_ Alpha Trion said.

"Epidemic?".

 _"Darkness that will continue to grow until the fallen prime has returned"_.

The void they were in morphed into Cybertron. There were thirteen Cybertronian's, each holding a relic of the prime's, and not far from them was a giant figure with a purple aura.

"Is this...?" Optimus asked.

 _"Indeed, the final battle between the thirteen prime's and Unicron"_ answered Alpha Trion.

Four prime's stood in a circle with their relics pointing at one another. One prime held the legendary Starsaber and the Matrix of Leadership, the other held the Skyboom Shield, the other held the Requiem Blaster, and the female prime held the Forge of Solus Prime.

The four legendary relics glowed and a golden mist surrounded them. The relics opened up and fired blue energy at each other, surrounding them in a blue light. When it was over, the four Cybertronian's were gold and with bright green eyes.

"Your tyranny ends now Unicron" said the female prime.

"Hardly Solus. You, Prima, Megatronus, and Nexus might have grown stronger but I am far beyond you" said Unicron.

"As if. You shall fall by our hands" said Megatronus, charging his Requiem Blaster.

Optimus watched the events unfold until the end. Megatronus, Prima, Solus, and Nexus combined there weapons and fired at Unicron. The blast caused him to shut down and cast him into the far reaches of space.

Optimus looked at Alpha Trion and asked "Why are you showing me this?".

 _"So you can be prepared when the fallen prime returns. I do not know how the Fallen came to be or when he will return but you must collect those relics before all is lost. In the meantime, you must deal with Frieza with this"_ said Alpha Trion, holding one of the relics of the Prime's.

Optimus took it with his servo.

Back in the real world, Captain Ginyu put all seven Dragon balls on the ground. "Excellent work as all ways Ginyu. I should've called you from the start" Frieza praised.

"High praise from you is high praise enough" said Ginyu.

"I can't believe I have all seven. I don't mind admitting it to, I'm a bit excited".

"Why shouldn't you? In mere moments you'll submit yourself as Emperor of the Universe".

Frieza looked at the Dragon balls in glee.

"Now my Dragon balls, GRANT ME ETERNAL LIFE" he shouted.

Far away from Frieza's ship, Nail was heading to the battlefield when he had an uneasy feeling. _"What is this sense of foreboding?"_ He thought.

He looks back at the direction from which the Grand Elder is. _"The Grand Elder, he's in danger. Forgive me earthlings but I have a duty to uphold"._ He flew back to the Grand Elder.

Frieza stood there, wondering why the Dragon balls weren't working. Then he remembered something.

 _Flashback_

 _The second Namekian Elder handed over his Dragon ball. "Here, take it. Not that it will do you any good. Even if you outworlders collect all seven you will never unlock their power" he said._

 _End Flashback_

Frieza growled angrily. "The second Namekian told me that even if I collect all seven, you outworlders will never unlock their power. YOU OUTWORLDERS!" He yelled, completely outraged.

"There must be something to unlock their power. A password!? A location!? I NEED A NAMEKIAN HERE NOW!" He demanded.

"Are there any left?" Ginyu asked.

Frieza taps his Scout and found multiple powerlevels. "Well I found Vegeta and the others. Perhaps they have the answer" he assumed.

"Then I'll call my men off right away" Ginyu said frantically.

"Wait, redirect your Scouter to sector 2814. I'm picking up a reading and as a bonus, there is another reading moving towards it. Since we haven't attacked that area, it must be Namekians".

"Let me go and I'll get the information".

"No, I'll handle this myself. In my time here, I know how to best deal with them. I trust you to guard the Dragon balls".

"Yes Lord Frieza".

Frieza got on his hoverpod and flew off.

At the battlefield, all of Recoome's opponents were injured or dead. "You guys are all pushovers. I don't see why Frieza called the Ginyu Force to handle you losers" said Recoome.

He heard a noise coming from the lake. He looks over to see a blue glow in the water. Optimus arises from the water, holding a glowing blade. Megatron recognized the weapon his arch-nemesis held.

 _"The Starsaber"_ he thought.

"So you're back up huh? You think that sword scares me" taunted Recoome.

Optimus flies to the ground, before charging at Recoome. With a mighty roar, Optimus swung the sword of the prime's, creating a wave of energy. Recoome was caught off guard and was sent flying into a plateau.

"Whoa" Raf's jaw dropped.

"Impossible" muttered Vegeta.

Burter and Jeice were dumbfounded. "Did you see what he just did!?" Jeice said.

"Where did he even get that sword!?" Burter said.

Recoome slowly got up, only to be punched by Optimus. The Autobot leader continued his assault before firing his blaster at Recoome. The Ginyu force member hit the ground hard and coughed up blood.

Recoome gains some distance from the Prime. He puts both his hands over his forehead before shouting "RECOOME ERASER GUN!" and fired a red energy wave from his mouth.

Optimus raised the Starsaber and as soon as the blast got close enough, brought it down, causing the blast to split two ways.

"He just cut Recoome's Eraser Gun like it was nothing" Jeice muttered, completely shocked.

Recoome went on the offensive and attacked Optimus. However, he slipped up and Optimus sliced his right arm. Recoome's blood cover the Starsaber. Recoome was crying out in pain.

"Screw YOU!" He said.

Unknown to all of them, a ship landed on Namek not far from them.

"YOU HAVE ARRIVED. WELCOME TO PLANET NAMEK. IT IS SAFE TO DISEMBARK: THE MAIN HATCH SHALL NOW OPEN" the computer said.

The hatch opened, revealing Jack and Miko.

"Alright, first thing we have to do is find the others and quick" said Jack. He heard a click and looked at Miko, who was taking a picture of both of them.

"Really?" He asked.

"Come on, this is my first time on another planet, can you blame me?" Miko asked innocently.

"I guess not".

Jack whipped his head and looked at the distance. "The others are hurt, let's go" he said. Miko nodded before they took off.

 **Xxxxx**

 **ALRIGHT GUEST REVIEWER. I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU. HOW DARE YOU TO TELL ME TO STOP MY WORK. I HAVE BEEN A CALM GUY BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I HAVE PLANNED FOR EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY AND TRIED TO GET YOU OFF MY BACK. THIS IS MY STORY NOT YOURS. OF COURSE I HAVE SEQUELS READY, WHAT DO YOU THINK I DO ALL DAY? SIT ON MY A**. I AM TIRED OF YOU BELITTLING ME. IF DONT LIKE THIS STORY THEN WHY ARE YOU READING IT!?. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP READING THEN SUCK IT UP OR READ SOMETHING ELSE. AT LEAST IM TRYING TO MAKE A CROSSOVER OF THESE SHOWS WHICH OTHER PEOPLE LEFT UNFINISHED. SO LEAVE ME BE!**

 **To everyone else:**

 **Please review and vote**


	15. The Red Magma and The Blue Hurricane

"SCREW YOU"

Recoome was about to attack Optimus, when he was chopped hard on the neck. He fell unconscious. Optimus looked to see who knocked the Ginyu member out and saw Jack and Miko.

"Jack? Miko?" Optimus said, surprised.

"Hey Optimus" they greeted.

"Why did you bring Miko? It's to dangerous for her"

"I didn't have much of a choice. She snuck on board before she told that she was training with King Kai" said Jack.

He grabbed the bag of senzu beans and gave Optimus one, which healed him. Minus the face mask. Jack looked over and saw Megatron, Soundwave, Vegeta, and a Vehicon. "What are Vegeta and Megatron doing here?" He asked.

"We made a truce until we defeat Frieza" said Optimus.

Jack walks over to Raf and fed him a bean. He was completely healed. "Thanks Jack".

"No problem" said Jack, ruffling Raf's hair.

Miko gave Megatron, Soundwave, Fasha, Krillin, the now conscious Vehicon, and Vegeta the beans she had. Soundwave looked away so no one saw his face while he was taking the bean.

Jack walked over to Arcee. "Hey partner" he greeted, handing her a bean.

"Aren't I glad to see you?" She said, swallowing the bean.

As everyone gathered around, Jack was filled in on the situation. "Alright then, I'll take on these Ginyu guys" he said.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!?" Krillin nearly shouted.

"You have know idea what we're dealing with" warned Arcee.

Jack ignores her and walks towards the two Ginyu's.

"You here this guy? He takes out Recoome and all of a sudden, he's king of the world" said Burter.

"He got lucky. It was a fluke, it won't happen again. Let's show him the power of the Red Magma and Blue Hurricane of the Ginyu Force" said Jeice. He and Burter appear at Jack's left and right. "Now you listen here-" he was cut off by a punch to the face. He puts his hands his face, and Jack could hear...crying?

"What the hell? Why did you punch the face?" Jeice asked.

" _He's like the organic version of Knockout"_ thought Jack.

"That's it...WE'RE DONE TALKING!" Jeice yelled. He and Burter punch Jack, but they were blocked. Jack pushes his arm that blocked Jeice's fist, causing the white-haired male to fall. Jack sweeps Burter's legs, which caused him to fall as well. Just as both Ginyu members get back up, Jack thrusts both his arms out and a burst of wind sends them flying to the air.

Raf and the others were amazed, except for Miko. "Maybe they weren't so strong like we thought" he said.

"No. Both of them have equal strength to that of Recoome. I noticed Jack's energy spike the moment his attacks hit" said Optimus.

At the Grand Elder's, Nail had returned. "Nail, why have you returned? Did I not say for you to help the Earthlings?" The eldest Namekian asked.

"Forgive me Grand Elder, but the Earthlings would need you alive should they gather the Dragon Balls" explained Nail.

Back on the Battlefield, Megatron growled at the sight of Jack's new strength. _"How is it that he has more power than them? I must become stronger. The moment they are all weak enough, I shall strike, but not before we leave this place"_ he thought, mentally smirking.

Jeice tapped his scouter and saw Jack's powerlevel. It read:5000. "This doesn't make any sense, he has a powerlevel of 5000, he shouldn't be able to keep up with us" he said to himself.

"HEY JEICE!"

He looks up, giving Burter his full attention. "LETS BREAK OUT THE PURPLE COMET CRUSH!" Burter said. Jeice nodded at the idea. Burter is covered in a bright blue aura and Jeice was covered in a bright red aura. They collide together with amazing speed, creating a purple vortex.

"PURPLE COMET CRUSH" they both yelled, firing purple ki blasts at Jack. All of them make contact, creating a dust cloud. As it disappeared, Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" Krillen wondered. He took noticed of Vegeta's and Fasha's shocked looks. They were both looking up, same with Miko but she wasn't surprised.

Jeice taps his scouter to see where the Earth raised Saiyan was.

It pointed behind him.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

Both Burter and Jeice look behind them and couldn't believe there eyes. Jack was behind them the whole time. "Hey" he said.

 _"What's going on? No one puts the moves on me or Jeice"_ thought Burter.

They float there for awhile. _"So that's why Fasha and Vegeta were freaked. They were the only ones who saw him move"_ thought Krillin.

Jeice breaks the silence. "What are you?" He demanded.

"I'm just an Earth raised Saiyan" Jack said causally.

"YOU LIE! No monkeys can keep up with us. We are the GINYU FORCE!". Jeice and Burter charged at the Saiyan, but he kept dodging there attacks. That was when Jack vanished and the two Ginyu members ended up hitting each other.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING!" Burter yelled.

"The HELL YOU KICKING ME FOR!?" Jeice yelled. They growl at each other before calming down. They knew that this wasn't the time to fight each other.

"HEY"

Both look down and see Jack with his arms crossed. "Surrender or I will fight back" he warned. "Burter, I want you to use your Blue Impulse while I use my Crusher Ball. The minute he dodges, we'll have him on the ropes" said Jeice. Burter nodded.

"CRUSHER BALL/BLUE IMPULSE!" They shouted simultaneously, firing a Red ball of Ki and a Blue flare of energy. What caught them off guard was that Jack deflected them both and had them dodge.

Jeice saw Jack attack Burter from behind, shattering part of his armor. Jack elbows the blue alien, plummeting to the ground. He gets up, only to be kneed in the stomach, shattering the front of his armor. He coughed up blood before losing consciousness.

Jeice looked in horror.

 **Xxxx**

 **So I had a talk with JGM16 about how in the Frieza preview in my profile that she shouldn't die because it wouldn't cause so much emotional trauma to Jack. So I'm going to make a change but it won't be on my profile.**

 **Please review and vote.**

 **No Seriously Vote, there are only two people that voted on the Tarble subject.**


	16. Jack vs Captain Ginyu

Jeice looked in horror at his fallen comrades. "This can't be, the Ginyu Force is supposed to be unbeatable" he said to himself. Jack glared at him and said "You have one chance. Take your friends and leave".

Jeice gritted his teeth. "No one commands the Ginyu Force but the Captain and Lord Frieza. WAIT TILL THEY HEAR OF THIS" he yelled before flying off to the ship. Jack scowled at this.

 _"What a surprise"_ he thought sarcastically.

Vegeta fired a blast at Recoome, destroying him. Fasha had the same idea and did the same to Burter.

"What was that for? You didn't have to add insult to injury" asked Jack.

"Ugh, your softness is unbearable Kakarot" said Fasha.

"You're as soft as ever, you'll never become a Super Saiyan" sneered Vegeta.

"Sorry if I'm not upholding expectations your highness" Jack said sarcastically, making Vegeta growl.

"Frieza will chew you out, even if you become immortal, he will win".

"I don't like to brag but I think I can get by just fine".

The two Saiyan's glare at each other. Both getting on each other's skins.

"Not that it'll matter, by now Frieza would have gotten his wish" Arcee said grimly.

"I don't think so" said Krillin.

"What do you mean?".

"The sky goes dark when Shenron appears. We would have noticed something like that".

"Of course, Frieza doesn't know the password" said Jack.

Back at Frieza's ship, Captain Ginyu couldn't believe his ears. Jeice had told him that Recoome, Burter, and Guldo were taken down. He growled. _"So that wasn't a Scouter malfunction"_ he thought.

"You should have seen it. It was inconceivable. We must inform Lord Frieza" said Jeice.

"AND LOSE OUR HEADS AND OUR DIGNITY. WE'RE LUCKY THAT LORD FRIEZA ISNT HERE. LETS SHOW THOSE PUNKS WHOSE BOSS" yelled Ginyu, before the two took off.

Meanwhile, Jack and the others were discussing their next move. "Wait where is Frieza? Surly he would be hovering over the goods at the ship" Vegeta wondered, as he didn't sense Frieza's presence near the ship.

Jack extended his senses and felt a chaotic energy signature from the east. "I'm feeling some huge power coming from that way" he said, pointing to the east of him.

If Arcee was human, she would have paled. "That's where the Grand Elder is" she said.

"Oh no! Frieza doesn't know that if the Grand Elder dies then Dragon Balls are useless. He'll just blast him like everyone else once he gets what he wants" Raf realized.

"They'll be rendered useless!?" Megatron exclaimed.

Jack whipped his head to the west and said that someone was coming. "The Captain himself" muttered Vegeta.

Ginyu and Jeice landed a few feet away from them. "Is that him? His powerlevel reads five thousand" said Ginyu, checking his scouter.

"Yeah that's the one. Strange that his powerlevel is five thousand" Jeice commented.

"Amateur. A true warrior can tell someone is concealing their strength at a glance. I estimate that his powerlevel is at sixty thousand."

Jeice gaped at the information. Never before in recorded history has their been a Saiyan with that kind of strength. Which begged the question, who is this guy?.

Jack was in deep thought. Unlike the others, Ginyu is far stronger and might give him a tough time. With Jeice, it could take all day and Jack doesn't have the time. He looked at his bag Senzu beans and saw one left. He threw it to Miko. "Get the radar and take Bulma and Ratchet to the ship" he said.

"Got it" said Miko, flying off with Krillin, Raf, Optimus, and Arcee. Megatron, Soundwave, and the Vehicon transformed and flew off to Frieza's ship. On the way, Megatron contacted the warship.

"Knockout" he said.

 _"Yes my liege?"_ Knockout asked.

"Have the ship rendezvous to my current location and have the crew at battle stations."

 _"Yes my lord"_ the com channel cuts out.

"Trooper, return to the ship at once." Megatron ordered. "As you wish". The Vehicon makes a U-turn and heads to the warship.

On the battlefield, Jack, Vegeta, and Fasha glared at Ginyu and Jeice. "Fasha, you strong enough to take the red one?" Jack asked. Fasha nods. "Vegeta, you and I can handle the purple guy together, if you're willing to cooperate?" Jack asked, pushing Vegeta's buttons.

"Sure" said Vegeta. No one noticed the smirk on his face until he took off. "HAVE FUN KAKAROT!" He yelled, before he was out of site. Jack sighed in frustration. He had a feeling this would happen. Captain Ginyu charged at Jack and punched him across the face.

Jack skidded on the landscape and launched himself at the captain. They suddenly found themselves in the air, matching blow for blow. Ginyu clasped his hands together and hit Jack in the head sending towards the water. He holds out his hand and purple ki blast appears. "MILKY CANNON!" He yelled before launching it.

Jack managed to stop falling in midair and cupped his hands together by his side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled, launching a blue ki wave at Ginyu's attack. As the two blasts come into contact, Ginyu's Milky Cannon expands. Both attacks were pushing each other, creating red sparks the longer they were touching.

Both attacks exploded and Ginyu and Jack charged to the middle of it and clashed again. Jack grabs Ginyu by his horns and begins to spin him around. He lets go and flys at top speed to punch Ginyu's thrown body. It wasn't until he heard a crack in his armor that Ginyu grabbed Jack's arms and brought his knee to Jack's face.

They both float in the air, trying to catch there breath. Jack wipes the blood dripping from his mouth. "Impressive, you're really good" he complimented, feeling pumped up.

"Why thank you. You're not to shabby yourself. It's been so long since I've fought so hard" said Ginyu.

"You wanna keep going?"

"Oh yeah"

They go back into fighting. Jack throws a kick to Ginyu's head but it was grabbed and he found himself being hurled higher into the air. Jeice thought it was a good idea to assist his Captain and flew into the air to attack Jack but was punched in the stomach by Fasha.

The female Saiyan caught Jack before anything. "Thanks Fasha" said Jack. "Whatever" she huffed. Ginyu saw this and glared at Jeice. "JEICE HOW DARE YOU TRY TO INTERVENE IN MY BATTLE!" He yelled, shocking the three.

"I'm s-sorry C-captain-" Jeice's whimpering was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! NEXT TIME STAY OUT UNLESS I ORDER IT!"

Jeice just nodded before he was attacked by Fasha. While they were fighting, Ginyu wondered how strong Jack was. "Alright, how about we take this seriously? All fun aside, I think it's time to end this. Show me your true power" demanded Ginyu.

"I don't think you can handle it" said Jack.

"I doubt that it will pass eighty thousand. Try your best"

"Fine but remember you asked for it"

Jack's hands closed and yelled "KAIO-KEN!" and he was enveloped in a red aura. Ginyu's scouter displayed the power reading from Jack. It was rising fast like a rocket. Once it reached eighty thousand, it didn't stop. Ginyu's jaw dropped. "NINTY FIVE THOUSAND!?" He shouted.

"One hundred and five thousand!? ONE HUNDRED AND TEN THOUSAND!? IMPOSSIBLE!" He gawked. It reached to one hundred and fifty thousand before Jack stopped.

Ginyu gulped. How can a lowly Saiyan monkey be so strong? Unless...

"No, he can't be the legend" he muttered.

"If you think this is my full power, you've got another thing coming" said Jack.

Ginyu was trembling. Well he was until Jack said "I'm giving you one chance to walk away from this". The captain was surprised to say the least.

"You mean your letting me go?" He asked.

"I'am. You've shown me that you fight fair so you can't be all bad" said Jack.

Ginyu just blinked. Super Saiyan's were supposed to be the most ferocious creatures in the universe. But Jack was letting him go which means...

Ginyu smirked.

"You're no Super Saiyan. You almost had me worried" he said. He removed his scouter and tossed it to Jack.

"What's this for?" Jack asked, confused.

Ginyu didn't respond. He lifted his fist before smashing it into his chest, causing him to cough blue blood. "What are you doing!?" Jack nearly shouted.

"That B-body of yours. I K-kinda taken A-alike to it" said Ginyu.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Ginyu raised his hands in the air and his power exploded. Jack felt as if he was being torn from his body.

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled, as a golden light was heading toward Jack. While this was happening, Jeice had kicked Fasha into Jack and the light hit them both. The three souls began to switch places.

 **Xxxx**

 **Please review and vote. Seriously vote, only two people voted and I want more people to vote. I think I said that before. *Sigh* Forget it.**


	17. Stolen Identities

Jack put a hand on his face, as his blurry vision was starting to clear up. That's when he felt a piece of of fabric covering his hands. He saw it was a glove. He was wearing armor and pink spandex that was the exact same...as...Fasha. He looks to the right and sees himself.

"H-how am I over there?" He asked himself. His old body smirked evilly. "Hahahahaha, I feel stronger than ever". Jack realized what happened when Ginyu's body gave a girly shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?" His voice sounded a lot like Fasha. Ginyu/Jack just laughed. "I switched are bodies. Though I'm not sure how it became a three way" he said.

"Sorry Captain" Jeice apologized.

"It doesn't really matter. I got the result I wanted"

Ginyu/Jack kicked Jack/Fasha in the back and collided with Fasha/Ginyu. Jeice and Ginyu/Jack flew back to the ship. Jack/Fasha cursed under his...er...her breath. "Scrap, this was not how I thought this day would go" he said.

"Tell me about it" Fasha/Ginyu said, clutching the wound on the body she now occupied. "Oh no, the others are in danger, they won't know that my body was switched" Jack/Fasha said in horror.

"But which way? I can't sense anything in this body" he said. "J-just use the scouter" Fasha/Ginyu said painfully. Jack/Fasha taps the slightly cracked device on his left ear. It was fizzing from the damage it received before displaying two targets. He tried to fly but lost balance and nearly dropped.

Back at the hideout, Ratchet was telling Bulma and the Namekians about the time when Unicron awoken. "WHAT!? Unicron is actually Earth's CORE!?" She exclaimed. Ratchet nodded. "Indeed, your planets core is housing the Chaos bringer himself" he said.

"Inconceivable" muttered Moori.

"So, your species one weakness is miles below the Earth?" Guitaro asked.

"Yes" answered Ratchet.

"And it didn't raise any red flags?" Bulma asked

"What's a flag?"

"..."

"..."

Ratchet sensed something close by and got out his swords. It wasn't until Optimus and the others landed did he retract his weapons. He took noticed of Raf's broken armor and Krillin's ripped clothes which suggested that a fight happened. "What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll explain it later, right now, we need the Dragon Radar" said Krillin.

"Why?" Bulma asked, as she handed the radar.

"We're getting the Dragon Balls back" he said, before taking off with Arcee and Optimus.

"Oh, also Jack is back" said Miko.

"HE IS!?" Bulma exclaimed with hope.

"Wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ratchet demanded.

"No time to explain, you guys are coming with me to the ship" said Miko.

Meanwhile, Frieza had arrived at the Grand Elder's place not long ago. He encountered Nail and they landed on a nearby island to fight. "I don't understand these heroics. Give me what I want and you shall receive no pain" the tyrant demanded.

Nail was silent. Frieza took this silence as an answer. "Very well then. Though before we begin, I must warm you to not hold back. For your sake, go all out" Frieza said with a smirk.

Nail took off his blue jacket before he powered up. Frieza was honestly surprised by this because unlike the other Namekian warriors, Nail gave an extrodenary display of energy. The Arcosian activated his Scouter to see if he was correct. It read: 40,000. "Forty thousand is mpressive. Unlike the rest of your kind, you could keep up with most of my elites if you worked for me" he said.

Nail just glared at him. "It's too bad that all of that build up will be utterly wasted. Why don't I tell you my Powerlevel. Five hundred thirty thousand" said Frieza. This unnerved Nail. Someone couldn't be that strong. "To make it easier on you, I'll only use my left arm. How does that sound?" The tyrant asked.

Nail ignored him and chopped Frieza's neck.

Which did absolutely nothing.

Frieza just chukled and ripped Nail's arm off. He yelled in pain, as purple blood leaked from where his limb was originally. And so began a long agonizing hour of torture, as Nail's screams filled the valley.

At Frieza's ship, Vegeta had killed everyone on board the ship and was putting on an older version of armor, as his old ones were damaged. He also wore a dark blue spandex and white gloves and boots. He stealthy made his way outside and hid, as he felt Optimus and the others coming. They land and began searching for the Dragon Balls. The radar led them to a disturbed ground.

They dug them up, one by one. They nodded to each other before Krillin yelled "SHENRON, ARISE!". They waited for ten minutes and nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. It should work like the ones on Earth"

"The password may be different" Optimus suggested.

The gears in Raf's head started to turn. If the Namekian Dragon Balls are the same as Earth's, then there can only be one difference. "What if we are saying it wrong. What if they only work by using their native tongue?" He said.

"Then we need a Namekian here" said Optimus.

That's when he felt two hostile powers coming near them. They quickly hid behind a boulder, just as Ginyu/Jack and Jeice landed in front of the Dragon Balls. "That's odd, someone dugout the Dragon Balls" said Ginyu/Jack. Optimus narrowed his optics in suspicion.

Krillin walked over to Jack/Ginyu and greeted him. "Hey man, you had us worried" he said. The others came out but Optimus stood in front of them in a protective manner, much to their confusion. "So you got rid of that Ginyu creep and got this guy to join us?" Krillin asked.

Jeice just chukled. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Ginyu/Jack said nonchalantly. The sound of a blaster humming caught their attention. They look over to see Optimus, with his servo turned blaster, pointing at Ginyu/Jack. "Optimus what are you doing!?" Krillin demanded. "Jack's voice does not match his voice print" the Autobot leader explained.

Arcee caught on to it as well. She got into a fighting stance, with her arm blades out. "You caught me. I didn't like my old body, so I trade it up" said Ginyu/Jack. The others eyes widened.

Jeice started to do a pose and said "It's the Ginyu Force red magma, Jeice". Ginyu/Jack struck a pose as well. "And last but not least, the great captain himself. The one, the only, Captain Ginyu" he yelled.

 **Xxxx**

 **Please review and vote**


	18. Give Me My Body Back!

Jack/Fasha was carrying Fasha/Ginyu but was having difficult staying afloat. He couldn't adjust to his new body. That's when a thought crossed his mind, if he was having problems then shouldn't Ginyu?

With that in mind, the more he time he spent his new body, the more he felt it become easier to control. If this is happening then he had to hurry.

Optimus and the others were in battle stances. "Prepare to face the wrath of Captain Ginyu" said Ginyu/Jack.

He charged at them, but they flew into the air. He attacks Krillin and Raf at the same time. They dodge all of the attacks. Barely. They didn't want to hurt him because they thought he was under some sort of control. "Ha! A 180,000 powerlevel ain't to shabby" said Ginyu/Jack. While they were fighting, Jeice's Scouter alerted him of two targets nearby. He turned around to see Jack/Fasha and Fasha/Ginyu landing.

"Captain, we've got some company" he said, gaining Ginyu/Jack's attention. "They're you are" said Fasha/Ginyu, with a hand covering her new bodies wound. "Guys, that looks like me but it's not. He switched the three of our bodies" said Jack/Fasha.

Arcee looks at Jack/Fasha then Fasha/Ginyu then Ginyu/Jack. "You mean it's true!?" She asked in disbelief. Raf looks at Fasha/Ginyu and said "But that means...your my MOM!". Weird images of his mother's daily routines on Earth were replaced by Ginyu in the half-Saiyan's mind.

"That guy up there really is Ginyu. If you guys team up, there's no way he can win" said Jack/Fasha.

"Yeah right. This body is stronger than all of them combined" said Ginyu/Jack.

"Well there's only one way to find out"

"Jeice, check my powerlevel"

"Yes sir" said Jeice.

Ginyu/Jack began to build up his Ki as high as he could. He soon was covered in a golden aura. Jeice stared at the number his Scouter detected in disbelief. "Uh...?" He murmured.

"SPEAK UP!" shouted Ginyu/Jack.

"Uh...TWENTY-THREE THOUSAND SIR!"

The others had looks of confusion on their faces but Ginyu/Jack. "HA! YA HERE THAT! A WHOOPING TWENTY THREE THOUSAND! HOWS THAT FOR POWER!?...wait what?" He asked.

"That's...what it says..."

"But that's ridiculous, how is it so low?"

"You haven't had the time to adjust. You just went straight into a fight without taking a moment to train yourself. That is where we're different. Since I was moving at a slow pace, I've got better CONTROL!" Jack/Fasha charged at Ginyu/Jack and punched him.

Catching himself in midair, Ginyu/Jack went on the offensive but was kicked in the stomach by Krillin. The body snatcher was heading to Arcee, who was frozen. By the time she realized what was happening, Ginyu/Jack got control of himself and kicked her into the air.

Optimus caught her and asked what's wrong. "He looks like Jack, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him" she said.

"I understand, but you need to focus on the fact that it's Ginyu in his body" said the Prime. Arcee nodded before the two Autobots charged at Ginyu/Jack. The captain had a hard time blocking the attacks. Optimus gave an uppercut, leaving Ginyu/Jack wide open for Arcee to cut his side with her arm blade.

"GAH!" Yelled Ginyu/Jack, covering his side. He looked at Jeice and yelled "Jeice, am I alone in this? Feel free to help out!". The red magma nodded and flew up to assist but someone grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground.

He looks at his attacker and sees the Prince of All Saiyan's looking down at him. "Not so fast. You're fights with me" said Vegeta. Jeice got up and attacked. "You got a lot of nerve to challenge me with your powerlevel" he said.

"Anyone tell you that you depend to much on those silly gadgets" said the Prince, blocking all of Jeice's punches and kicks. "I thought you would have learned by now from Kakarot".

Jeice punched Vegeta at the bridge of his nose, but the prideful Saiyan was not effected. "What the...?" He muttered.

"Hehe, I'm stronger than you last saw me. So much so that I barely know my own strength. That leaves one conclusion, I'm becoming a Super Saiyan" said Vegeta.

"As if. One look at my scouter and I'll be laughing". The red skinned alien tapped his Scouter then looked in horror. "Impossible!" He denied.

"It's not a malfunction, it's truth" said Vegeta smugly.

Jeice growled and sent a barrage of ki blasts until Vegeta appeared unharmed and vaporized him. That got everyone's attention. "Vegeta, you didn't have to take it that far!" Jack/Fasha scolded.

"Ha! You're a shining example of what mercy gets you!" Vegeta laughed. He looks over to see Ginyu/Jack, who was still around. _"Well, if you want something done right. Do it yourself!"_ He thought, punching Ginyu/Jack in the gut.

Ginyu/Jack went flying into the air and was smashed into the ground. Blood trickled from his forehead, his side, and mouth. That's when he smirked. "SAY GOODBYE!" Vegeta shouted, charging for the kill.

"CHANGE NOW!" yelled Ginyu/Jack, as a golden blast of energy was heading his way. Jack/Fasha saw this and grabbed Fasha/Ginyu and headed to the light. It his him and Fasha/Ginyu, creating a blinding flash as the three souls went to their proper bodies.

The light disappeared and Ginyu and Fasha landed on the ground. "Why did they do that?" Krillin asked. Arcee looked at Jack's broken body and sensed his power. "Do you feel that? They switched back" she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Raf.

Arcee looked at Jack, who was smiling, Fasha, who was hugging herself, and Ginyu, who was scowling. "Pretty sure" she said.

Ginyu was pissed beyond belief. He lost his new body, tried to get a new one, and got his old one back. "H-how dare you interfere with my transmutation" growled Ginyu. He was going to make another change when...

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. He looks at his chest and sees a broken sword go sticking out. The sword retracts and the Captain of the Ginyu Force was dead. The others look at his killer and saw Megatron in his small form, with a smug look on his faceplate. Behind him was Soundwave.

"Megatron?" Jack muttered.

"What do you want?" Arcee demanded.

"My wish, but since Frieza is still around, our mutual agreement is still on" explained Megatron. Vegeta landed and said "All of you, follow me".

"Why?" Krillin demanded.

"I'm going to treat Kakarot's wounds but waste away out here for all I care" he said, before walking into the ship. Fasha put Jack over her shoulder and went to the ship, followed by Krillin and Raf. The two Autobots and the two Decepticons remained outside.


	19. Call Forth The Dragon

Fasha hooked Jack up into the healing chamber. Once it was closed, Vegeta pressed a button and blue liquid filled the tank, as Fasha left the room. "So what does this due?" Raf asked. He wondered about the technology the ship had. The wonders of it made him slightly crazed. To him it was candy land.

"The specifics might be a little over your head so I'll keep it simple. The liquid in the tank is laced with a chemical that speeds the healing process immensely. Kakarot should be out in an hour or so" explained Vegeta.

"Just when you think Cybertronian tech is advanced, the competition arrives" muttered Krillin. "This is an older model. The new version and I had a little tiff" said Vegeta.

Fasha returned three sets of armor. "Put these on you two" she said, leaving with one set of armor. Raf changed his broken armor for white armor with red shoulder plates and black spandex. He also wore new white gloves and boots. Krillin changed into armor similar to what Nappa had back on Earth.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the Grand Elder's to get the password" said Krillin.

"But Frieza might be there" reasoned Raf.

"It might be risky but it's worth a shot". Krillin left the room then the ship. Vegeta touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It's been days since he got sleep and it was touch and go for him. "Hey kid, go outside and guard the Dragon Balls. I believe I deserve some rest. With this 24 hour sun, who's long I've been awake" he said, sitting next to the healing tank.

Raf gave him a look of disbelief but nonetheless went outside. As he stepped on the blue grass, he saw the two Autobots and Decepticons glaring at each other, unmoving. He felt a hand on his shoulder and sees his mother wearing red armor with one gold shoulder plate, black spandex, a green scouter, and white gloves and boots with golden tips.

"Where's Vegeta?" Fasha asked. "He's taking a nap inside" he said in annoyance. Fasha sighed. Why did the Saiyan's had to have a prince like this? She'll never know. Optimus stared at the Starsaber and closed his optics.

He begun to think about what Alpha Trion showed him. The thirteen Prime's, Unicron, the combined relics, and there golden form. What did it mean? He wasn't sure. What he did know is that The Fallen will return and bring the destruction of the Universe. When and where, he didn't know? Once Frieza is dealt with, finding the relics of the Prime's is main priority if there going to win.

And that's a big if.

Somewhere on the other side of Namek, Frieza had beaten Nail to the ground. The tyrant looked very irritated. "The pain will stop if you TELL me what I want to know" he said, gritting his teeth.

Nail began to chuckle and he smirked. "Even if I told you, the information is useless. While you've been beating me, the earthlings would have gotten the password" he said.

Frieza's had a blank expression. "What?" He asked.

"The other Namekian survivors would have told them by now"

Frieza's eyes turned into slits. "HOW COULD I FALL FOR SUCH AN OBVIOUS ROUSE!?" He yelled before flying off.

The Grand Elder sensed the tyrant move away from Nail and gave an irritable sigh. "Why did I not tell the earthlings the password while they were here? Had I did, Nail would not have received the beating of his life" he said to himself.

At Jack's ship, Miko led everyone inside. "Alright. I'll be right-" she stopped talking when she felt a sinister Ki heading to Optimus and the others. She also felt a weaker power nearby that evil Ki.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

Miko just stayed silent. And if she's silent, something serious is happening. She took off without a word to the weak power. She won't let anyone die if she can prevent it. Moori felt someone enter his mind.

 _"Moori, the earthlings have gathered all seven Dragon Balls. You must give them the password. Time is short"_ The Grand Elder said telepathically before severing the connection.

Moori started to walk outside. "Moori, where are you going?" Elder Tsuno asked. "The earthlings have all seven Dragon Balls and they need the password" explained Moori.

"But it'll be dangerous, you might need me to heal" reasoned Dende.

"No. All of you, stay here". Moori took off to get to their allies. Not far from him, Krillin was flying when he sensed the Namekian elder. Five minutes later he caught up to him. "HEY!" He shouted.

Moori looked behind him and saw Krillin but the light from the sun covered the human's face so all he saw was the armor he wore. Moori felt terror fill his heart. He sighs in relief as he saw it was Krillin.

"Krillin, it's you. I had thought were Frieza" he said.

"Yeah, don't be fooled by the getup. What are you doing out here?" Krillin asked.

"I came here with the password. But Frieza is on his way"

"Then let's go"

The two of them flew off the Frieza's spaceship. Fasha was glaring at Soundwave with murderous intent. She was itching for a fight after she thought she won against Soundwave but he let her win. That made her Saiyan blood boil in rage. Never before had an opponent held back, but now she felt humiliated.

She snapped back in reality when she felt Krillin and Moori land. "Krillin, that was fast" said Raf.

"It turned out that Moori was on his. By the way, where's Vegeta? We lowered our energy so he didn't see us coming" asked Krillin.

"His royal highness is taking a nap on the ship" Fasha said sarcastically.

"Good because we're taking the Dragon Balls"

"That sounds like a horrible plan that can easily backfire" Raf said bluntly.

"Well we can't let him get his wish" said Arcee. All of them, including Megatron and Soundwave, picked a Dragon Ball and went to a nearby island. They place all seven together and laid them on the ground. As they take a step back, Moori chanted "TOKOPURATO POPORUNGA PUPIRIPUTARO!".

The sky became pitch black. Lightning shot up from the Dragon Balls, materializing a gigantic green dragon that put Shenron to shame. It had a bulky form, black spikes coming from his elbows and head, a four-pack, and large red eyes.

Everyone's jaws dropped, except Soundwave, whose faceplate was covered by his visor but his body language said disbelief. "By the allspark" muttered Optimus.

 **Xxxxx**

 **The story is nearing the end. Soon. Once the Frieza saga is over, stuff will go down. Everything that seems cannon will have big differences. Such as weird crack pairings you least expect and major foreshadowing. And if you fellow transformer fans can name some relics that are extremely dangerous and are new then list them in your reviews. You might see them in the future.**


	20. Porunga, Grant Our Wish

" **YOU HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS. SPEAK TO ME YOUR HEARTS DESIRE. AS THE MAKER OF DREAMS, I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER!** " the dragon said, with his voice booming.

Everyone was still staring in awe. It was Moori that got them out of their trance. "To our people, he is known as Porunga, the maker of dreams" he said.

"Incredible" muttered Fasha.

In Otherworld, King Kai watched the events playing out. "Looks like somebody's wishes are about to be granted" he said. Everyone on his little planet cheered, except Piccolo.

Somewhere on Namek, Frieza was flying at full speed, attempting to contact the Ginyu Force, when the sky turned black. "What is happening!? VERMIN! YOU DARE STEAL MY WISH!?" He shouted, realizing what was happening.

Back with the others, Porunga waited patiently for the first wish to be made. "Alright Moori, tell the Dragon to bring everyone who was killed by the Saiyan's on Earth to life" said Krillin.

Moori nodded. He turned to Porunga and spoke the wish in his language. There was silence for a moment. " **THAT WISH IS BEYOND MY POWER TO GRANT!** " said Porunga, much to the Autobots horror. " **I AM LIMITED TO BRING ONE PERSON FROM OTHERWORLD AT A TIME** " he said.

"Scrap" muttered Arcee.

Back at Frieza's spaceship, Vegeta was resting peacefully next to the healing chamber Jack is in. He was completely unaware of the events happening when a sudden surge of power woke him up. "Someone is approaching at high speeds. Oh no" muttered Vegeta. The only person with such a high powerlevel was the tyrant himself.

He looks at the timer for how long it will be 'till Jack's back in action. The Saiyan Prince cursed under his breath. "Damn. Kakarot won't be up to full strength for another hour" he said to himself. He ran down the hallway to get outside when saw something from the corner of his eye.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, as looked through the window. The once green sky was pitch black. _"Why is it dark all of a sudden? This world doesn't have a nighttime. Unless..."_ His thoughts trailed off at realization. He started to run again and made his way outside.

He found everyone gone and the Dragon Balls were taken. "WHEN I GET THOSE SCHEMING RUNTS!?" He yelled. He then noticed a giant dragon not far from him. He took off to reclaim what was rightfully his.

On King Kai's world, the watcher of the North Galaxy relayed the bad news. "Let me speak Raf" demanded Bumblebee. When the scout arrived in Otherworld, not only was he allowed to keep his body, his voice returned. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Do you really think they need a distraction?" King Kai asked, sarcastically.

"Just do it. We're running out of time" Bumblebee said frantically.

King Kai just sighed. "Put your digit on my back" he said. Bumblebee bent down and did just that and spoke.

"RAF!"

 _"RAF!"_

The boy in question blinked. He looked

around to see who called his name. Everyone else heard it too. _"Can you hear me Raf?"_ The voice asked. "Yes" Raf said, confused.

 _"It's me Bumblebee"._

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Soundwave and Fasha exclaimed.

"Your voice..." Arcee trailed off.

 _"It's a long story. I'm speaking telepathically through King Kai. Now listen carefully. Whatever you do, your first wish is to bring Piccolo back"_.

That got some mixed reactions from those in Otherworld. "Why does he get to go back?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, we're the heroes, why should he go?" Yamcha demanded.

Bumblebee ignored this and said "If he's revived, Kami will be brought back to life, then the Dragon Balls along with him".

"Oh. Ok then" said Yamcha, feeling stupid.

"You can use the other two wishes on-" Bumblebee was cut off when Piccolo's hand grabbed King Kai and yelled "WISHING ME TO NAMEK!".

Raf and the others winced at the powerful shout. _"KING KAI'S TRAINING HAS DONE WONDERS FOR ME AND AT THE MOMENT, I HAVE NO BETTER REASON THAN TO USE IT ON THE MONSTER WHO HAS TERRORIZED MY PEOPLE!"_ Piccolo said telepathically.

King Kai got out Piccolo's grasp and looked at him angrily. "You scoundrel! You promised to never go fight Frieza" he said.

"Really? I don't recall making promise. Then again, my memory isn't what it use to be" Piccolo said 'innocently'.

"YOU FIBBER!" The Kai was restrained by Yamcha and Tien before he could do anything.

Back in the living world, Krillin felt Vegeta's power spike. "Quick Moori, Vegeta is on to us" he said urgently.

Moori nodded and spoke the wish. Porunga's eyes glowed red before returning to normal. " **THE FIRST OF YOUR THREE WISHES HAS BEEN GRANTED. SPEAK TO ME YOUR SECOND WISH** " Porunga said.

"Now bring Piccolo to Namek" Raf told Moori. The Elder turned to the Dragon and spoke once more. Again, Porunga's eyes glowed red. " **YOUR SECOND WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. SPEAK TO ME YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH** " he sai.

Though the wish was granted, Piccolo was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" Raf wondered.

"Wait, you wanted him right here? I didn't say anywhere specific" said Moori.

"What!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Should I use the third wish to bring him here or do you think we should-" Moori stopped, with a look of fear on his face. Everyone slowly turned around to see an outraged Vegeta.

On the other side of Namek, Piccolo stood on top of a mountain, looking over the landscape. He felt nostalgic as he saw the blue grass and green water. It was as if the soil of his ancestors were singing to his blood. He looked around and sensed for anyone nearby but found nothing.

"No, I should be closer to them than this" he said to himself. His body froze when he felt a tremendous amount of power.

"Could that be Frieza I'm sensing? I guess King Kai wasn't exaggerating" he admitted. He took off to find Raf and the others.

Vegeta was beyond furious. Not only did they pull a fast one on him,they used two of the three wishes. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" He asked rhetorically.

Everyone got into a fighting stance. The Saiyan Prince slowly moved forward. "You've just wasted our only option against Frieza" he seethed, channeling his energy to his hands.

"Wait, hold up! We only used two of the three wishes" said Krillin, knowing that all of them would probably die.

"Really. Then I guess I got here just in time" Vegeta said, smirking.

Not far from them, Frieza was closing in and took notice of the dragon. "Is that the Dragon? NO I WILL GET MY WISH!" He vowed.

Krillin looked at Moori and nodded to him. The Elder just sighed and turned to the dragon. _"Finally, even if it takes a thousand battles, I will bring Frieza down. Today is the day that I, Prince Vegeta, shall bring the universe to it's knees"_ he thought proudly.

Moori began to speak when the Porunga started to fade. He started to groan as if he were in pain. His red eyes turned black, his body looked like it was turning into liquid, and splashed all over the sky. There was a bright light before it disappeared. The sky returned to normal, as seven large sphere-shaped stones hit the ground with a loud _THUMP_.

"What happened to the Dragon Balls?" Optimus asked. Moori fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "T-the Grand Elder H-has passed from are world" he cried.

The Autobots and Z-Fighters bowed their heads in sadness. Vegeta knew that since the Grand Elder was dead, he won't get his wish. He looks at the others with a scowl. "You just had to get the drop on me. You have no idea about the sacrifices I made to get this far. You'll pay for those punks!" He growled.

Once again, everyone brought out there weapons and into fighting stance. Vegeta took a step forward but he froze. Everyone saw the fear in his eyes, which were looking above them.

They turned around, looked up, and saw Frieza floating above them. "F-Frieza" Fasha's voice trembled in fear.

"Well you've really done and now. You successfully dashed my hopes at immortality. Tell me, you've said your goodbyes yes?" He asked rhetorically. He slowly lands on the ground and had a rather calm posture. Which made them rather uncomfortable.

"I see the Dragon balls have turned to stone at the the very moment your wish could've been granted. Quite a load to swallow ay Vegeta. Tragic for you but even more so for me. As a matter of fact, I've never been this angry as I am now. How incredibly irritating it is to not see the writing on the wall. Now you'll pay. YOU FOOLISH INSECTS OUR GOING TO **DIE!** " Frieza shouted, clenching his fist.

"Finally showing your true colors. Go on then, but if you think this is going to be easy you're dead wrong" Vegeta said confidently.

"Of all the things you might've said. I dare say you forgot how terrifying I can be. Let's refresh your memory". Frieza began to yell, as a pink aura covered him, bringing his power up.

 **Xxxx**

 **It's Frieza vs. Autobots vs. Decepticons vs. Z-Fighters vs. Saiyan's. Please review and vote.**


	21. Frieza's Powerlevel: ONE MILLION!

Miko was flying to the weak energy she sensed. As she got closer, she noticed a bloody Nail on the ground. She landed next to him and put her hand on his neck to feel a pulse. She sighed in relief. She wasn't too late. "Hey, wake up" she said, shaking him.

Nail's eye opened at looked at Miko. "A-another E-earthling?" He said, confused. "Yeah, I got here not long ago. Listen, you need to eat this" Miko said, taking out the last Senzu Bean.

Nail opened his mouth and Miko fed him the bean. As soon as he swallows, he felt his strength return, and his injuries were all healed. Miko raised her hand out and helped him up. "Thank you, um?" He realized that he didn't get her name.

"I'm Miko" she said.

"Thank you Miko. I am Nail" he said.

"Nice to meet'cha".

They both looked back, as they felt Frieza's terrifying energy building up. "Looks like your friends are in trouble" said Nail. "We must hurry before all is lost". Miko nodded. As they were about to take off, they sensed someone behind them. They turned around and see Piccolo, with his cape flapping in the wind.

"Hey Green man" Miko greeted.

"Don't call me that" growled Piccolo.

"So you are the Namekian that the Earthlings wished back?" Nail asked.

Piccolo nodded. He couldn't help but notice that he and Nail looked exactly alike. He shook the thought off. There probably more Namekians that look like him. Or were. "Shall we?" Nail asked. The three of them took off to fight Frieza.

Frieza was bringing his power to it's peak. He brought his arm out and fired a Ki blast. Everyone moved out of the way. Frieza kept firing Ki barrages, never letting them catch there breath. A Ki blast was sent to Soundwave, who opened a groundbridge and the blast went through.

The silent mech opened another groundbridge behind Frieza, and the blast hit the tyrant. Raf and Krillin leaped into the air and fired a Full Power Ki Wave and hits Frieza, creating smoke from the impact.

The land back on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear. Frieza was no longer there, which caused alarm. A Ki blast came from behind the two and Vegeta appeared and deflected it. "I think we might be out of are league" muttered Raf.

Frieza chuckled at this. "Precisely. When ants battle a dinosaur, who do you think emerges the victor?" He asked rhetorically.

"Really? I think if all of us band together, you might have your work cut out for you" Vegeta said confidently.

"You believe that truthfully?"

"I do. Take a look at there power. You'll notice that there powers are growing and I am becoming what you fear most, the legendary Super Saiyan!"

"...Do you honestly expect me to take such desperate boasts at face value?"

"Heh, I guess you'll find out"

Frieza gritted his teeth. "I had enough of your pathetic LIES!" He shouted, charging at the Prince. Vegeta caught Frieza's right arm and his fist. There auras exploded, the ground shook, and the wind blew furiously. There own strength started to make a small crater, which started to grow.

Frieza's scouter automatically scanned Vegeta's Powerlevel. That's when it reported a Powerlevel of 500,000, before it exploded from an overload. They both scattered into the air before landing on the ground. There was an ire silence for a moment.

"Go ahead, transform" said Vegeta.

Frieza raised a brow.

That statement shook the others very core. _"HE CAN TRANSFORM!?"_ Arcee thought. "Impossible..." Optimus muttered.

"If we're such an inconvenience, why not end us now?" Vegeta mocked.

"Well someone's done his homework. So you know my little secret?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I did my research so I would know what I was up against"

Optimus didn't like how Vegeta was underestimating his opponent. The Prince was giving Frieza too much of an advantage. "Vegeta, that is extremely unwise-" Optimus was cut off.

"It'll be unwise for you to stand against me" threatened Vegeta.

Optimus gritted his denta. He knew that he wasn't a match for Vegeta and couldn't do scrap about it. The Saiyan Prince is more arrogant than Starscream.

"Very well then. Heh, I can't wait to see the reaction of when I put your confidence to rest. Considering I didn't transform when I reduced Planet Vegeta to ash, I believe the end result will shock you. Indeed, your father the King made a hasty retreat when he saw the power my current form yields" Frieza sneered.

"Shut up you Lizard freak" Fasha insulted.

"Foolish Saiyan's, feast your eyes" Frieza's aura surrounded him, turning pitch black and cracking his armor. With a mighty yell, Frieza's armor shattered, revealing gem-like shoulders and chest.

Nothing happened after that. "Is that it? Shedding a layer of armor. After all that build up" mocked Vegeta.

Frieza had a stoic expression and put his hands behind his back. "Oh Vegeta, how can someone whose seen so much have so little imagination? Such a disappointment you've been. If only you had the courage to submit, you'd be far better off" he said.

"Fat chance" Vegeta retorted.

Frieza gave a mighty yell, as a red aura oozed out of him. "Wait, you've only just begun to change?" Vegeta demanded. Frieza kept pushing his power over it's limit. His entire body was pulsing, as his chest grew three times it's size. His arms grew as well, along with his legs and shoulders. He fell on one knee with a loud thud, as his horns curved upward.

"By the Allspark" muttered Optimus. He and Megatron shared looks of horror. Even Soundwave took a step back.

"This can't be real, it must be some kind of trick" Vegeta refused to believe what just happened.

Frieza stood up and smirked. "Your in for it now, my second form makes the one you're familiar with seem gentle as a sleeping kitten" he said in a deep voice. He was at least eight feet tall.

"It's been so long since I've transformed. It's hard work, keeping such raw power tied to a leash. But what do you expect from a powerlevel of One Million"

Everyone became stunned. "O-one million!?" Arcee stuttered.

"No can be that strong, not even you" denied Vegeta.

"Let's put it to the test"

Frieza unleashed a bit of his power, causing the island to explode except for the spot he stood on. On the other side of Namek Miko, Nail, and Piccolo were hit by a burst of wind. "FRIEZA YOU MONSTER!" Piccolo shouted, having felt the burst of the tyrants power.

Frieza looked up to see everyone had flown into the air. "Impressive, then again even a lowly Saiyan could escape that" he said.

Raf and Krillin grew nervous. Arcee and Moori were horrified. Vegeta and Fasha were shakened. Optimus, Megatron, and Soundwave were ready for him. "Now, who should I kill first?" Frieza asked rhetorically, closing his eyes.

There was silence. Autobots, Decepticons, Saiyan's, Z-Fighters, and Namekian knew someone would fall to his or her death. Suspense was killing them. Frieza opened his eyes and flew at unimaginable speeds. "YOU!" He yelled.

He flew past Optimus, Megatron, Raf, Krillin, Fasha, Arcee, Vegeta, and Moori. Underneath his visor, Soundwave's optics widened. Knowing he wouldn't create a portal in time, he ejected Lazerbeak from his chest, just as he was impaled by Frieza's horn. Energon dripped from the tyrants horn.

In just a blink of an eye, Frieza had claimed his first victim.

 **Xxxx**

 **Will Frieza Soundwave survive? Find out next time. By the way, whose excited for the return of Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Please review and Vote.**


	22. The True Power Of Dark Energon

Soundwave never thought that he would offline like this. He thought that he would offline at the hands of an Autobot that had skills of his never felt so weak, defenseless. He guessed the universe got payback for every wrong he had done. Dark memories of the war filled his processor before everything went black.

Megatron could only stared at Soundwave's impaled form. He had rather mixed feelings of this. Frustration, sadness, fear, and rage. Soundwave has been besides him since the beginning of the Decepticon cause, to lose someone that he actually trusted with his own spark shook his very core.

Frieza let out a sigh. "I was hoping to play with you more, but like I said, my power can be hard to control" he said. He jerks his head and Soundwave's body flew into the air before crashing into the water. Megatron transformed and went to fly down but Frieza appeared in front of him.

He transformed into his bipedal form and glared at Frieza. "There is no point in saving him. He's already dead. It's ashame that I couldn't hear his screams" mocked Frieza. The Decepticon leader muttered something that Frieza couldn't catch.

"What was that machine?" He asked.

"I...said... **MOVE!** " He shouted, as his optics became a bright purple and his body was covered in purple flames. It reminded Optimus of when Unicron took over the former gladiators body. He punched Frieza across the face sending him flying. He appeared behind Frieza, grabbed Frieza by the horns and threw him to an island. The flames that covered his swirled to his hand. " **DARK FLAME CRUSHER!** " He yelled, as a chaotic blast of purple Ki was fired, engulfing Frieza.

Megatron's optics turned to it's original color. Everyone was stunned at his display of power. "That was..." Krillin trailed off, not finding the right word.

"Something" said Fasha.

Megatron floated above the water to see any sign of Soundwave, but found none. Moori arises with an unconscious Soundwave on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got him" he said. Megatron nodded slowly. He looked back to where Frieza was and saw the tyrant stand up.

"I guess I underestimated you. Make no mistake, that won't happen again" Frieza said coldly. He vanished, making Megatron alerted. He was suddenly punched in stomach, causing Megatron to cough up Dark Energon. He slammed the Decepticon to the ground and began to crush him with his foot. "Heh, where's that power you had? I guess you wasted it in one shot" he said mockingly.

He heard a buzzing noise coming from behind. On instinct, he jumped up but felt something clip his tail. "Who did that!?" He demanded. He saw his attacker as Krillin. "Destructo Disk" Krillin yelled, firing five Ki discs at Frieza. The tyrant dodged them all, when a blue wave of energy hit him. He gets up to see Optimus, with the Starsaber glowing a bright blue.

Then there was this ear-piercing noise that caused Frieza to fall to his knees. He looked up to see a fully healed Soundwave. _"What!? How is he still alive?"_ He thought. The silent 'con transformed and flew off with Frieza in tow.

He flew down to lose him in some crevices however..

Soundwave transformed into bipedal form, making a screeching noise as Frieza appeared in front of him. His gave a blinding light, causing Frieza's vision to blur. He transformed and flew back to the others.

Moori was upset because Dende had followed him. "It doesn't matter. You disobeyed me" he scolded.

"I know Elder Moori, but I'm the only one who can heal. Let me help please!" Dende pleaded. Moori sighed. Dende had a point, he could heal everyone but one mistake could take his life.

Finally making up his mind, Moori said "Stay close to me". Dende nodded and went to heal Megatron. Vegeta saw this in wonder. As Megatron stood up, Vegeta turned to Fasha and demanded "Why didn't you tell me the Namekian could heal?".

"How the hell was I supposed to know? If I did, we would have had him heal Kakarot" she answered. By now, Soundwave and Frieza had appeared, along with a restored Megatron. "They pop up like ants" Frieza seethed to himself.

"Let's end this" said Arcee, as everyone fired Ki blasts at Frieza. The tyrant didn't bother to defend himself. If he was mad before, he's pissed now. That's when Lazerbeak signaled Soundwave of a ship inbound.

"I will make sure all of you die a slow and painful death. The heavens themselves will shiver at the sounds OF YOUR SCRAAAAAAHHHHH!" He let out a painful scream as a red beam of energy hit him, sending Frieza into the depths of the ocean.

Everyone turned around to see _The Nemesis,_ flying towards them with the Fusion Cannon hanging below it. _"Pardon our tardiness, Lord Megatron"_ Megatron heard Knockout's voice threw the comlink, as Lazerbeak reattached itself to Soundwave.

"Perfect timing Knockout. Send out the troops" said Megatron.

 _"Yes my liege"_ Vehicons began flying from _The Nemesis_ and transformed in midair. "Never thought I'd be glad to see that ship" Arcee muttered. The Vehicons took notice at the Non-Decepticons and aimed there blasters at them. "At ease, the Autobots are not our enemy for now. Concentrate all fire on Frieza once he appears" ordered Megatron.

As if on cue, Frieza appeared and all Vehicons aimed at him and fired. Frieza blocked them but was getting agitated and fired a Ki wave, which killed a few Vehicons and went through the side of _The Nemesis_.

The ship started to tip over to the right before crashing into the water. _"AH MY FINISH! Ahem, Lord Megatron the ship has taken severe damage. It will take at an Earth hour to repair"_ reported Knockout.

"Get the ship up immediately!" Megatron shouted before cutting the comlink. Fasha just didn't care about what happened to her anymore, as she charged at Frieza. "MOM WAIT!" Raf's shout fell deaf to her ears as she kept going, when a bright light dashed in front of her. As it disappeared, Miko, Nail, and Piccolo took its place.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Piccolo said.

 **Xxxx**

 **Another chapter done. Anyway's if you're wondering what happened to Megatron, his Ki and rage brought the power of Dark Energon to the surface. The true power of his 'Dark Form' might be explained later on. So who's excited for Xenoverse 2?**

 **Please review and vote.**


	23. Frieza's Second Transformation

Raf was happy to see his teacher back. "Stay here Raf" Piccolo ordered. Frieza rises from the water and glares at Piccolo. "Another Namekian. I thought I had gotten rid of you vermin," he looked at Nail, "I'm impressed that you're still alive. I feel inclined to offer a position at my command but I already know the answer" he said.

Nail growled at the tyrant. "You'll pay for your crimes" he seethed. He felt a a hand on his shoulder before he did anything rash. He knew it was Piccolo and just sighed. Piccolo floated towards Frieza with absolute confidence. Raf spent enough time to know that Piccolo wouldn't fight someone that leagues away from him unless he knew that he could win.

The two of them decent to the ground. "Are you ready to meet your fate?" Frieza grinned.

"Shut the hell up" Piccolo said, making Frieza glare. The Namekian made the first move to attack but Frieza flew into the air. Both of there fists clash, creating a shockwave. There heavy attacks gave tremors in the air, showcasing their strength and power. There knees clashed, sending sparks of energy into the air. "TAKE THIS!" Piccolo shouted, giving an uppercut to Frieza's face.

At Frieza's spaceship, Jack felt the power of Frieza and Piccolo while in the the healing chamber. _"Is that Piccolo? No it couldn't be. How could get so strong so quickly?"_ Jack wondered in his thoughts.

Piccolo kept blocking Frieza's assault and did a swift kick to the head. Though it was quick, Vegeta noticed that every time Piccolo landed a hit on Frieza, there was a brief red aura in his attacks. And he was all too familiar with it. Unfortunately, Piccolo made a critical error and in his attacks, allowing Frieza to grab his face and smashed him to a cliffside. With his hands still on the Namekian, Frieza fired Ki Blasts at point blank range.

The Namekian stood up from the blown cliffside with his slightly ripped turban and cape. "Hehehe, even at point blank you still withstood that. Impressive. I guess I'll have to try harder" Frieza mused. He launched himself at Piccolo and there arms clashed.

"I think we might be able to win this" Krillin said. Vegeta and Fasha stayed silent at that comment. Optimus did not.

"It's too easy. I don't think we have seen the extent of Frieza's true power" the Prime said.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"Frieza has the power to destroy entire worlds. He could easily destroy us but he didn't" he answered.

"He's right. Frieza wants us to suffer before he kills us but he wanted to show how weak we are" said Nail.

"Then that would mean that..." Raf trailed off, figuring out what was implied.

"He is holding back" Megatron said grimy.

Frieza punched Piccolo in the stomach but the Namekian stretched his arm and caught his tail. They began to free fall towards the ocean while still hitting each other. The two hit the water with a loud 'SPLASH' and begun to sink into the depths of the ocean. A few minutes later, Frieza arised from the water unscathed. Uneasiness crept over Raf, for Frieza called him out.

"I wouldn't worry about your friend just yet. We wouldn't want to miss his own funeral now would we?" Frieza chuckled.

Just then, Piccolo flew up from the water, only to be greeted by a Ki blast. "NO PICCOLO!" Raf shouted in despair. The explosion swept through the landscape. Frieza smirked. "Too bad, he had such potential" he said.

The ground started to shake and Piccolo burst out of the rubble. "Don't think you'll get off that easy" he said.

"Who do you think you are?" Frieza growled, as he appeared in front of Piccolo, grabbing his collar. Piccolo smirked then a clear aura surrounds him, breaking the tyrants iron tight grip.

"Let me show you a glimpse of my true power" he said. His speed caught Frieza off guard as Piccolo punched Frieza across the face. He kneed the Tyrant in the stomach, sending him flying. Piccolo soured towards Frieza, head butting him, then grabbed his horns and threw him.

As the Namekian flew towards Frieza, the tyrant managed to stop himself and bashed Piccolo to the ground. With his hand out, Frieza fired a Ki wave towards Piccolo. However, Piccolo had recovered just in time to deflect the blast and fire his own Ki wave, hitting Frieza.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Frieza, who had blocked the attack. He slowly decent to the ground. Catching Piccolo off guard, Frieza slammed his fist into his stomach at new found speeds. He grabbed his leg and threw him into the air, where the tyrant appeared firing a barrage of Ki blasts, exploding on impact.

 _"No! How can he keep up with me? I should be untouchable"_ Piccolo thought. He slammed into the ground, with debris all over him. He gets up and sees Frieza land on top of a large rock. "So sorry for holding back, but you were starting to annoy me" Frieza said.

That confirmed the others theory. "I thought he couldn't control his power in that form!?" Arcee exclaimed.

Piccolo just cracked his Knuckles and neck. "I guess we've both been holding back" he said, removing his turban and cape. The loud 'THUD' that came from the ground hit Optimus's audio receptors. "Of course. Weighted training gear" he realized.

Piccolo got an a stance and begun to power up. His muscles bulged a bit and there was a crackle of electricity around him. "KAIO-KEN" He shouted, as a red aura appeared.

He punched the tyrant into the air. Frieza recovered immediately and looked around for Piccolo but found nothing. He was then blasted from behind and started to fall to the ground.

Piccolo grabbed Frieza in a bear hug, making sure he didn't escape the impact. He let goes of at last second and Frieza crashed into ground, making a small crater. On the ground, Moori and Dende smiled as the man responsible for their people's was getting the justice he deserved.

Piccolo landed on the ground, waiting for Frieza to get up. The tyrant did and cracked his neck. "I shouldn't be so surprised" said Piccolo.

"Why don't I tell you something before we resume. What you've seen so far is but a fraction of my power" Frieza said.

"So you say".

Frieza just smirked. "Poor fool. You came charging in, oblivious to the fact that I had already transformed" he said.

"What transformation?" demanded Piccolo.

"Rather than waste my time explaining it to you, why don't I just show you. You see when I transform, my power increases exponentially. It just so happens that I have two transformations left. Do you see the big picture?" Frieza asked rhetorically.

The others blood/Energon ran cold. "By the pits of Kaon..." Megatron muttered. Though it was impossible to tell unless someone knew him, Soundwave was shaking. "We're doomed" Fasha said, starting to regret coming after Frieza.

"You scum should consider this an honor. You'll be the first to ever lay eyes upon me in this next state" Frieza said, as a black and red aura oozed around his body. He started to grit his teeth as two white long curved spikes grew out of his back and a small one near his tail.

The bio-gem shoulders flipped up, making him look like he's wearing armor. Then everyone heard the sound of bone cracking, as Frieza's face widened a bit. His horns were covered in white bio matter, as it curved to the back. The back of his head extended down to his back, as his transformation was complete.

Everyone stared in horror as Frieza's powerlevel had skyrocketed. "He looks a lot like those cretures from 'Alien'" Miko commented.

The newly transformed Frieza looked at Piccolo as if he were his prey. "What do you think? Was it worth the wait?" He asked with a much deeper voice.

Piccolo was silent. "Shall we continue?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

The Namekian took off to the air with Frieza in tow. He then vanished at full speeds, thinking Frieza wouldn't catch. He immediately stopped as Frieza was directly in front of him. _"What the hell!?"_ He though, completely stunned.

"Now that you know that you're speed is useless, that feeling of hopeless is settling in quite nicely. Let's add some terror into the mix" Frieza said, firing a beam at Piccolo's knee. He fired another at his shoulder, before letting a barrage out.

"PICCOLO!" Raf shouted, charging toward Frieza. "RAF STOP!" Fasha yelled, trying to stop hm.

 **Xxxx**

 **Another chapter done.**

 **For those who watched Dragon Ball Super, DID YOU SEE BLACK GOKU!? AKIRA TORYIAMA HAS DONE IT AGAIN! WE ASKED WHAT WE WANTED AND HE GAVE IT TO US! DRAGON BALL SUPER HAS DONE A COMPLETE 180 AND MADE THE SHOW TAKE A DARK TONE! For those who don't watch it, WATCH IT!**

 **Please Review and Vote**


	24. The Nightmare Begins

Frieza's new form was proving to be too much for Piccolo. His barrage of Ki blasts were too fast for the Namekian to dodge. Piccolo's upper Gi was partially shredded. His screams grew louder with every hit, as purple blood dripped from his wounds. "PICCOLO!" Raf shouted.

Frieza heard his yell and saw the boy charging at him. Firing one more Ki blast, He got out of the way. Raf flew high above the skies, putting both his hands on his forehead. "MASANKO HAAAAA!" He shouted, firing the strongest blast he could muster. Frieza held his hands out to stop it head on but was being pushed back. Fasha couldn't believe her eyes. Her 13 year old son was taking on Frieza, who was in his third form. She felt a swell of pride fill her. She knew that one day that her son will achieve great things.

Frieza felt the bit of tail he had left touch the ground. His eyes widened and sent the blast back at Raf. The half-Saiyan was struck with horror. He couldn't stop it and he couldn't dodge it. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief, as a Ki blast pushed his Masanko out of the way and into space.

He looked to see Piccolo with his hand out. "Thanks Piccolo" he said.

"N-no problem kid" Piccolo managed to say, before losing consciousness and started to fall. Fasha managed to catch him before he hit ground. She laid Piccolo slowly and told Raf to watch him while she gets Dende. Frieza looked at Raf and wondered how a kid got stronger. His eyes widened in realization.

 _"Of course, he must be a Saiyan child. But how? I took special care in dealing with those monkeys, so how it possible?"_ He thought. He looks over at Vegeta then Fasha. _"He doesn't take after Vegeta, Nappa, or Raditz. So I guess that leaves the woman, I suppose there is a vague resemblance there"_ he pondered.

Vegeta grabbed Miko by her shirt. "Listen here brat-" he was cut off by the Starsaber that was pointed at his neck. He looked at Optimus, who had a stern glare. "Let her go Vegeta" Optimus demanded. Vegeta grunted but obliged. "We don't have for this, you need to hit me with everything you have. Don't hold back" he said.

Optimus looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked

"Every time a Saiyan is mortally wounded and healed, our power increases immensely" Vegeta explained.

"So you want us to blast you to the brink!?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"Yes now hurry".

Unfortunately, Frieza said something that haunted them. "In this form I could kill all of you in a blink of an eye. But rather than do that, I shall show you something more terrifying than hell. MY ULTIMATE FORM!".

His energy skyrocketed as he was surrounded in a pink aura. Vegeta turned to Optimus and shouted "There's still time but you have to act now. Do it" he urged. Nail looked at Frieza then back at Vegeta before firing a blast right through the Prince of all Saiyan's stomach. The Saiyan Prince then fell out of the sky and the ground.

Frieza's aura stopped but he gave off a pink aura. His bio-armor then began to crack slowly. His body sent bolts of lightning to the sky. Fasha, who had just landed next to Dende and Moori, saw this and caught him. Her gloves were now covered in his blood. "Quickly, you have to heal him" she said.

Dende and Moori gave each other looks. "I can't help him. He's impure from the atrocity he's committed" said Dende.

Moori put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do it Dende. They can handle Vegeta, but Frieza is another story" the elder said. The Namekian boy nodded hesitantly. He put his hands out and enveloped the Saiyan Prince in a orange aura. The hole in Vegeta closed up, as his eyes snapped open. He stood up and looked at his hands then smirked.

Everyone then flew over to Raf and an injured Piccolo. Dende then to proceed to heal the Namekian warrior. Unfortunately, Frieza was watching them from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as Piccolo stood up, with NO INJURIES. ' _SO THATS_ _IT! THATS HOW THESE PESTS KEEP COMING BACK!'_ He realized.

Nail growled as he saw Frieza's glare at them. "It would appear that Frieza knows of Dende's abilities" he grimaced.

Megatron then took the initiative and looked at Soundwave. "Soundwave, open a groundbridge to the warship" he ordered. However, before the faceless Decepticon could do anything, Frieza let out a loud shout as his bio-armor shattered completely, causing an explosion. "SCRAP! Frieza finished his transformation!" Arcee said to herself.

"Why didn't we just hide our energy and escaped?" Krillin questioned.

"It would not have mattered. Without the Dragon Balls, Frieza has no use for this world" Nail said.

The smoke cleared, revealing Frieza's final form. He was slightly taller than his first form. His skin was completely covered in white bio-armor. His body was much more humanoid than the previous forms with black lines going down from his eyelids to the side of his mouth. He had bio-gems on his arms, legs, shoulders, and head. His tail also regenerated.

"...This is the big change?" Miko asked disappointedly.

"Idiot. It doesn't what Frieza looks on the outside, his power is beyond any of us" said Piccolo.

Everyone went on guard as Frieza lifted a finger. "Bang" he said in a feminine voice. His finger glowed before it stopped. Nothing happened until...

 _BOOM!_

Everyone whipped there heads behind them to see the burnt corpses of Moori and Dende. "No..." Optimus trailed off in despair. Arcee clenched her fist in anger. _"He's gonna pay"_ she thought as she turned her helm towards where Frieza was standing but saw nothing. Vegeta was silent before he floated up in the air.

"Where did he go?" Raf wondered.

"Right behind you"

Everyone turned around to see Frieza standing next to the corpses of Moori and Dende. "I promised you didn't I? That I'll show you something worse than hell" he said. He looked at the two dead bodies to his left.

"Of course, I had hoped to include all of you but from the look of things it seems these two won't be joining us. Such a shame don't you think?" He asked rhetorically.

Miko felt a burning sensation in her chest. The more Frieza spoke, the more she started to see red. "When you see them in the next world, I suppose you'll have to tell them what they missed" Frieza said with a smile.

"RAAAAGH" Miko shouted in rage and charged at the tyrant. Frieza merely moved his head and dodged the incoming punch. "Come on you freak" Krillin insulted and tried to kick Frieza. The tyrant just stepped to the side. After that, everyone but Megatron, Soundwave, and Vegeta attacked.

The tyrant evaded all attacks against him. Piccolo flew into the air and fired a Ki blast but Frieza flew into the air, dodging the attack. "Oh no you don't" Krillin shouted, firing a Kamehameha. Raf fired his Masanko while Optimus swung the Starsaber.

They exploded on contact. Piccolo landed next to them and asked "Did you get him?". As the smoke cleared, Frieza was nowhere to be found. "Damn it" Fasha cursed.

"Where is he now?" Nail asked himself.

"YOU MORONS!"

They looked up to see Vegeta. "HE'S BEHIND YOU!" He shouted. They turn around and see Frieza pointing a finger at them. "Hello again" said Frieza, as he fired a blast.

 **Next chapter: Master vs Slave**

 **Please Review**


	25. Master vs Slave

The Ki blast was aimed at Raf. It would have killed him had it not been for Vegeta pushing him down the ground. The blast sailed to a nearby island before it exploded. There was nothing left that suggested that the island even existed. "Thanks Vegeta" Raf said. Vegeta snorted and said "Don't thank me. I just need an audience to witness me pulverize Frieza".

Fasha rolled her eyes. She knew Vegeta got stronger from the Zenkai boost, but to what extent. Optimus was having similar thoughts. He believed that Vegeta might not win unless they fight as one. They had to wait to see how things play out. "You seriously want to fight me?" Frieza asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I do. If only your scouter were still with you, you would have run. I have risen above power and into the realm of legend. I am the legendary Super Saiyan" Vegeta said, smirking. Frieza had a blank expression on his face before he smirked. "Alright, I'll play along. Fight me Mr. Super Saiyan" he mocked.

Vegeta got into a stance and made a loud shout. He was surrounded in a white aura as part of the ground started to break a part. Everyone except for Frieza was shocked by the power the Saiyan Prince put out. He charged at Frieza and threw a punch. The tyrant dodged it with ease. He then let's out a barrage of attacks, only for Frieza to dodge every single one.

The tyrant vanished from sight. Vegeta then looked around and saw him a few feet away. "This may be a little off topic but how good are you at digging holes?" Frieza asked.

"What are you-?" Vegeta was cut off.

"I mean besides the one you dug yourself into" Frieza mocked.

A menacing purple aura surrounded Vegeta and shouted "DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" as shot up to the sky. He fired a large yellow ki blast. Frieza dodged it by flying to the air. He then proceeded to fire a barrage of ki blasts at Frieza, but he kept dodging at amazing speeds.

Miko and the others could only watch the fight. "Why can't Vegeta hit him?" She asked.

"Because he keeps aiming where he is instead of where he's going to be" Fasha answered. That's when Frieza appeared in front of them. _"Oh crap"_ Fasha thought. "MOVE!" Piccolo shouted, as everyone flew off before Vegeta's attacks hit them. Having enough, Frieza appeared in front Vegeta, causing the Saiyan Prince to cease his attack. The tyrant smirked at him, as his eyes almost seemed to glow red.

"Are you done flailing around?" He taunted.

Vegeta growled before flying up in the sky. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN!" He shouted, positioning his hands on his leftside. He poured his full power to his hands and shouted " **GALICK GUN!** " firing bright purple ki wave.

Frieza just stood there and waited for the blast to get closer, until he kicked it into orbit. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. He put all he had in that attack, which was enough to blow up the planet, yet Frieza had batted it aside like it was nothing.

In the Otherworld, King Kai was watching events unfold from his small planet. He sighed and closed his eyes. " _Poor Vegeta. He now realizes the true terror of Frieza. This is the first time that the Prince has ever felt truly helpless. This fight is already over, Frieza has already won, he stripped Vegeta of his will to fight"_ he thought.

Frieza then appeared in front of the Saiyan and smacked him with his tail. Vegeta's body fell into a lake, where he began to sink into the depths of the water. Frieza descend to the water until his feet were mere inches from it. Using his telekinesis, the water is pushed away, making a path to reaching Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince could now be seen, broken and battered.

Frieza lifted Vegeta by his hair and said "Don't tell me your tired already. We're just getting started" and punched from behind with his other arm. He proceeded to make Vegeta his living punching bag.

He dropped Vegeta and kicked him so Vegeta would face him. "I thought you were different, that you would actually prove to be useful. I took you under my wing, gave you special treatment and this is how you repay me" he said, stomping on Vegeta's chest.

"If only you were more loyal, you would never know this pain" he said, throwing Vegeta in the air. Frieza flew towards the Saiyan Prince, before the water crashed, and smashed him onto an island where Optimus and the others were. He landed next to Vegeta and wrapped his tail around his neck and raised his bodies.

He looked at the others and said "Feel free to jump in at anytime" before he started beating Vegeta. With each punch, Vegeta coughed blood. Then there was a loud _snap_ , that caused Raf and everyone else to flinch at the brutality. "AAARRRRGGGGH!" Vegeta yelled at the pain of his now broken spine. Frieza smiled at the sound of the Vegeta's pain, then beat him some more.

At Frieza's ship, Jack had monitoring their energy signatures from the rejuvenation chamber. _"This doesn't make any sense. Even after Vegeta had that boost in power, Frieza still crushed him. I don't understand"_ he pondered. He felt Vegeta's energy explode but it took a complete nose dive. _"Unless...that's just how tough Frieza is"_ his eyebrows furrowed at the grim thought.

His ears picked up beeping from outside and opened his eyes. He saw a blue light blinking on the control panel before turning red. He took a wild guess in thinking it was a timer before forming a ki ball.

Frieza swung Vegeta's body into a wall. His body fell and layed broken on the ground. "What a shame, it seems the fight really has gone out of you. It's sooner than I'd like but I think it's time to finish you off" said Frieza. He grabbed the strap on the armor and raised his left hand. Just as he was about to kill the Saiyan Prince, he was caught off guard by a swift kick to the face.

He was sent flying until he caught himself a few feet away. "Who did that you maggots!?" He demanded, until he saw a new opponent. Vegeta looked up and saw his rival staring at him. "Hey Vegeta" said Jack.

"About time you got here K-Kakarot" grunted Vegeta. Jack carried Vegeta to the others. He put Vegeta down in front of Fasha. "Hey partner" Jack greeted Arcee.

"It's good to have you back" smiled Arcee.

Jack greeted Optimus, Raf, Piccolo, Krillin, Miko, and Fasha but gave sharp glares at Megatron and Soundwave. Then he saw Nail. "Who is this guy?" He asked. "That's Nail. He's one of the surviving Namekian" answered Piccolo. Jack and Nail shook hands. "Nice to meet you" said Jack.

"Likewise, but I wished in different circumstances" said Nail. Jack turned to the others and said "You guys stay here. I'll handle this".

"What!? That's suicide" Krillin protested.

"No human can fight someone like Frieza" Megatron said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not human" Jack retorted. He looked at Frieza and said "So you must be Frieza. You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be".

Frieza frowned and got a good look at Jack. He couldn't place his finger on it but the newcomer looked oddly familiar to him. Then he remembered what Vegeta called him. His widened in realization. "YOU!" He yelled in outrage. Jack raised an eyebrow. "YOU'RE THE SPITTING IMAGE OF THAT SAIYAN WHO REBELLED AGAINST ME WHEN I DESTROYED PLANET VEGETA!" He shouted.

Jack's eyes widened. Someone that looked like him fought against Frieza. He looked back at Fasha, who merely nodded. That confirmed his suspicion. It was his biological Father. He had enough surprises for one day. He turned towards Frieza with an angry look.

"I don't care about what the Saiyan's may have done or what I am, but it's time I accept the pride of the Saiyan's. I am a Saiyan raised on Earth who came here to avenge all the people you killed. For them and all the People of Planet Namek too, I will DEFEAT YOU!" He shouted.

Frieza smirked. "Do you honestly think you can win?" He asked rhetorically, as they got in a fighting stance.

 **Next chapter: Battle between Titans**

 **It's going to be the full fight so it's going to take awhile.**


	26. Battle of the Titans, The Legend Awakens

Frieza and Jack stood still, not taking there eyes off each other. There was an ominous wind blowing past them. Jack's foot slid back, before he pushed off the ground to attack. Frieza raised his arm and both his and Jack's arms clashed before the two vanished from site. Optimus and the others could hear a loud _BOOM_ and saw nearby islands exploding. The two fighters appeared in the sky with there hands locked with the other, as they were falling to the ground. There aura's surrounded each other, before they let go of each other at the last second, landing feet first on the ground from where they started.

Frieza stared at Jack for a moment before lifting his finger at him. "WATCH OUT JACK!" Piccolo warned. However, Jack ignored Piccolo and stood his ground. Frieza fired a Death Beam at the Saiyan, but it was deflected with ease. That got the Arcosian's blood to boil. He fired multiple Death Beams, but Jack dashed forward and deflected all of them as he kept getting closer to Frieza. He was inches away from punching Frieza, when his wrist was caught by the tyrant and was thrown to the other side of the island, but before getting a kick in the tyrants face. Frieza rubbed his cheek and was surprised when he felt pain. _"He's actually not that bad"_ he thought, beginning to enjoy himself.

* * *

Vegeta was struggling in staying conscious and focused his senses at Jack. _"There's something different about him. Once again he surpassed his previous limitations"_ thought Vegeta. That would make Jack far superior to him, which frustrated the Saiyan Prince to no end. That's when all thoughts stopped at a screeching halt. _"Wait, does that mean...!?"_ His thoughts were cut off by a loud boom and a large Ki blast heading his direction.

* * *

( _Moments earlier)_

Frieza and Jack were high in the air, when the tyrant's tail smacked Jack onto one of the archipelago. Frieza fired a ki blast at Jack and at the last second, the Earth raised Saiyan jumped off the ground before the island exploded, leaving Jack in the middle of a dust cloud. Frieza fired eye beams, but the dust cloud prevented him from hitting Jack.

Within the cloud, Jack was wondering why the blasts were being fired in random directions. "He can't sense my energy!" He said to himself, realizing his new found advantage. That's when Frieza appeared above him and fired eye beams. Jack manuvered within the dust cloud for cover. He then thrusted himself at Frieza, tackling him in midair but still staying in the air. Frieza charged a Ki blast in his hands but Jack grabbed his wrist, directing the blast elsewhere before it was launched.

Unbeknownst to him, the blast was heading towards Vegeta and the others. Just as the blast was about to kill them, Soundwave opened a Groundbridge to space and it went through before it closed.

Frieza lost sight of Jack. He looked down and saw a piece of land and decended upon it. As his feet touched the ground, he felt that he was back to back with someone. He knew it was Jack. By now, the dust cloud cleared and Optimus and the others could see where they were. They saw that the two were standing on what was left of a mountain, which was barely holding as the bottom was narrow like a pencil tip.

Both Jack and Frieza flew away from each other, causing the damaged mountain to crumble. Frieza then charged a Ki blast in his hand and dashed towards Jack. The Saiyan dodged the blast but was caught off-guard by the tail that wrapped around his leg. He was then spun around until he was thrown into the water. A few seconds past and Jack hasn't resurfaced.

* * *

Raf turned to his mother and asked "You think Jack's okay?". Fasha remained silent at the question. Arcee stared at the water, waiting for Jack to appear. _"Come on Jack"_ She thought.

* * *

Jack was currently holding his breath with his arms crossed. _"Okay, I know he can't sense energy but his speed will be a big problem in any counterattack"_ He thought. He never felt so stuck. _"Maybe a distraction. It's been awhile since I've done this"_ he thought, putting his hands out. _"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"_ He shouted mentally, creating two Kamehameha Ki orbs. Both powerful like a regular Kamehameha. Jack then swam away from the two Ki orbs. He then raised his hand in the air and...

* * *

Above the lake, Frieza was waiting for Jack to resurface. _"He has to breath eventually. How long will he stay down there?"_ He wondered impatiently. That's when he saw something rising from the water. He charged but stopped as a Ki blast nearly hit him. "What the-"" He started but he saw something rising again. "-THERE!" He shouted but it was another Ki blast. Frieza grew frustrated. "Where are you filthy Saiyan!?" He growled.

"OVER HERE!" He heard Jack's voice above him. He turned around but his face impacted with Jack's foot and was sent plummeting through an island. On the sidelines, Miko was cheering...rather loud. "BEAT HIM DOWN JACK! SHOW THAT OVERGROWN LIZARD WHOSE BOSS!" She shouted.

 _"If Kakarot doesn't kill Frieza, it'll be this harpy's screaming that does"_ Vegeta thought, cringing at Miko's screaming. Nail and Piccolo were covering there hearing because they were more sensitive than humans or Cybertronian. "Miko, I advise that you stop before you attract unnecessary attention" Optimus warned.

"Aw c'mon Optimus, what's the worst that can happen?" Miko asked. Fasha, Raf, Piccolo, Vegeta, Arcee, and even Nail tensed at those words. _"She did NOT just say that!?"_ They all thought simaltamusly.

Miko saw the looks she was given and asked "What?".

By now Frieza had resurfaced and was floating just above the water. He lifted a small island off the ground with his telekinesis. Jack got in a stance, being ready for anything. However, Frieza threw it at Miko and the others. "LOOK OUT!" Jack warned, flying to intercept.

But he wouldn't need to as Optimus held up his Starsaber and brought it down, slicing the island in two. The now sliced islands hit the ground before it reached Optimus and the others. Everyone was stunned at what they saw. "Whoa" Raf said.

Jack sighed in relief. He turned toward Frieza and noticed that he was gone. "Where did he go?" He asked himself. All of a sudden, Frieza appeared right above him with his hand out. "You fell for it!" He laughed. Jack was caught in Frieza's telekinetic grip and couldn't move. Frieza kicked him higher into the air and appeared to where Jack would be then kicked him again. Jack felt his body stop as Frieza appeared in front of. "Let's play a game. I'll be the kicker and you'll be the ball" he said.

He then started to kick him around like a soccer ball and couldn't break free from his grasp. _"Maybe the Kaio-Ken can break me loose"_ he thought. As he was about to make his move, he suddenly stopped. Frieza appeared in front of him and said "I find myself bored. Lets go straight into the fireworks". Jack found himself within an orange light and was suddenly launched toward the ground at amazing speed. The faster he went, the more he felt intense heat. The last thing anyone saw was a flash of red before...

 ** _BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM_**

That was the last thing they heard before Optimus and others vision went black.

* * *

Miko's vision was blurry. She was covered in dirt, with Arcee on top of her stomach. Her ears were ringing and bit of blood leaked from her forehead. Fasha, Krillin and Raf fine for the most part. Piccolo and Nail stood up, cracking their necks and knuckles. Optimus had a gash on his left servo and was holding the Starsaber like a cane as his leg looked like it could collapse on him. Megatron and Soundwave removed the debris on top of them, revealing there scratched armor and a crack on the side of Soundwave's visor.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Optimus.

"We're fine but where's Jack?" Krillin asked.

He was met with silence. Raf looked at the ground solemnly and Arcee fell to her knees in anguish. Megatron growled as he saw Frieza still high in the air. "His power is truly terrifying. We can't hide not can we run, our only option is to stay and fight" he said grimly. "The only reason we are all still alive is because he's toying with us".

"And without Jack then the universe will never be safe from Frieza's reign" Arcee said in despair.

"I wouldn't worry about Kakarot just yet" they heard Vegeta's voice and turned toward him. He was sitting against a rock, wincing as he tried to shift his weight around since he had no feeling in his lower half. "Frieza isn't the only one holding back" he smirked.

They heard a sigh and looked over at the direction. There stood Jack, dusting himself off and cracking his neck. "Well that was close. A little too close. If I'm going to win this fight, I'll have to be more carful then that" he said to himself. He then took flight towards Frieza. The tyrant raised a brow as he saw Jack heading towards him completely unharmed. The Saiyan stops right in front of him.

Megatron could not take his optics off of Jack. "How can one earthling have so much power?" He asked himself. Miko heard his question and answered for him. "Well he grew up on Earth but he is a Saiyan" she stated. Megatron's optics widened at that. He knew of the Saiyan's since he had worked for Frieza in the past but a question plagued his processor. _"If he was sent to Earth then why hasn't it been eradicated of all life?"_ He thought to himself.

Frieza was very intrigued by this Saiyan in front of him. "You're much more resilient than the others and your dangerously close to getting me angry" he warned.

"That makes two of us" Jack said, as a matter of fact.

Frieza couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I'm glad we can agree on something. I'll warn you the gloves are coming off this round" he said.

Jack let out a smirk, as his Saiyan blood was screaming for fight. "That's fine by me" he said.

"Very well then. Would you like the continue in the air or ground? Choose, the ball is in your court"

"My court? Ok then I pick ground" he flew downwards toward an island with Frieza following in tow. As Jack landed on the ground, he removed the top of his Gi but left his orange shirt on. "You know, I'm in such a good mood I'll make a gracious offer" said Frieza.

"And what's that?" Jack asked, stretching his arms.

Frieza pretended he was thinking. "Hmm, I won't use my hands for the rest of the fight. How's that?" He said.

"Your kidding. Alright then, let's go" he said, getting in a fighting stance.

* * *

King Kai watched events unfold from his small planet in Otherworld. He let out a sigh in frustration. "Damn it Jack. You should've gotten everyone out of there..." He muttered. Frieza was a force of reckoning that couldn't be stopped. Bulkhead walked up to King Kai and asked "What's wrong?".

"It's Jack. He's fighting Frieza on his own" answered King Kai.

"WHAT!? What about Miko and the others? Are they okay?"

"There fine except for Vegeta"

By now Yamcha, Tien, Chioutzu, and Bumblebee had just gotten within earshot of King Kai's and Bulkhead's conversation. "What about Vegeta?" Tien asked. King Kai looked his way and said "Frieza broke his spine".

The others cringed at that. "While Jack is fine for now, he isn't close to Frieza's power. The seeds of doubt will soon be planted in his mind" said King Kai.

"Is there anything we can do from here?" Bumblebee asked.

King Kai shook his head. "I'm afraid that there is know way to do so. We could be breaking so many laws by directly interfering with the living world..." He trailed off as a thought crossed his mind. "Wait a minute!" He shouted, running towards his house. He came back with a file in hand. "When Jack was training, I had King Yemma send over his files because I wanted to know what I was dealing with, when a name popped up" he explained, reading a list of names.

He closed the files and telepathically called Kami. _"Kami, do you hear me? This is King Kai"_ he said through the mental link.

" _I hear you King Kai. What is it that you need?"_ Kami asked.

 _"I need you to come over to otherworld immediately. It's very important"_

* * *

Jack and Frieza stared down at each other. "Before we begin, there is something I must ask of you. What if you were to be, in a word, my underling?" Frieza asked. He could tell that Jack had potential for Saiyan if he could keep up with him so far. "Are you offering a job? Wow, that says a lot about you if you think I'd actually go for it. Besides I prefer my job back home" Jack said.

Frieza crossed his arms. "I expected as such. The Saiyan's are such a prideful race. Are you ready to join them?" He asked rhetorically. Jack stayed silent, before charging at him. Frieza just flew back and dogdged the attacks. He did a flip and started to launch fierce kicks. Luckily, Jack did a back flip and shot up in the sky. He fired three Ki blasts at the tyrant. Frieza munuvered away from the attacks and his tail latched onto Jack's leg.

He threw the Saiyan to the ground and followed up by crashing his foot in Jack's chest. Jack went Kaio-Ken to escape Frieza's assault and grabbed his tail. He then swung him around and around until he let go. Frieza smashed into a wall. He slowly stood up and dust himself off. "I haven't dusted myself off since my father trained me when I was a boy" he said, cracking his neck.

He then charged at Jack, doing an axe kick to the head. Jack blocked it and blocked the kicks that followed up. He managed to find an opening and punched Frieza across the face. That broke the tyrants guard, leaving him wide open for attack. Jack sent a punch to Frieza's gut then did rapid punches to his chest. Having enough, Frieza clenched his fist and punched Jack in the face. The Saiyan was sent tumbling to the ground.

Jack stood up and jumped back, gaining distance from Frieza. "I thought you said you weren't going to use your hands" he said in a mocking tone. The tyrant just growled. "I'm done being nice" Frieza seethed. A vein popped out of his head. The thought of someone dealing damage to him agitates him. _Especially_ a SAIYAN APE! He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He gave Jack a smirk. "I shouldn't get angry. I believe that it is time to roll up my metaphorical sleeves" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"What if I told you that I'm barely using half of my power"

Jack snorted at that statement. "I'd call it a bluff" he said.

"Of course you would think that. Fifty percent of my power but a poultry half. A half should grind you to space dust"

Jack was silent. He doubted that Frieza was using less than fifty percent, but for some reason he had an uneasy feeling. As he pondered on this, he unintentionally dropped guard, leavimg himself open for attack. He was head-butted then punched in the stomach. To escape, Jack went Kaio-Ken x5. However, Frieza grabbed his foot and swung him through a wall.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISNT THERE!?"

King Kai was currently talking to King Yemma and Kami, and he received bad news. _"What I'm saying is that she jumped to hell to be with her mate. None of the guards reported ever seeing her though"_ explained King Yemma. _"But I can let the viewing globe from Hell tune into the fight. I did make a promise to those killed by Frieza to see there vengeance. Including the Saiyan's. She may make an appearance"._

King Kai sighed at this. "Alright then. Kami, go back to Earth and collect the Dragon Balls. Contact me once you all seven" he said, before cutting off the mental link.

"So that's it then?" Bulkhead asked.

"Don't worry Bulkhead. Jack still has the Kaio-Ken technique up his sleeve" Tien reassured. King Kai merely shook his head. "I'm afraid Jack is already using x10 of Kaio-Ken and is being clobbered as we speak" he said grimly. True to his word, Jack was currently in the Kaio-Ken x10 state and is being beaten senselessly.

"No one can stop Frieza" he said, falling on to his knees.

* * *

Frieza was chasing Jack in the air, when he vanished from sight. Jack then heard a the tyrant's voice behind him. "Forget using half of my power. Believe it or not, I'm barely using a third of it" Frieza said, kicking the Saiyan out of the sky.

Jack was sent crashing to the ground, his Kaio-Ken aura vanished. He tried to get up but collapsed on his right knee. Frieza stood in front of him and wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's neck. "All fun and games aside, I've grown tired of you" Frieza said, tossing Jack up in the air. Jack fell into a lake and began to sink. He then started to lose air. As he swam to the surface, he went back down as a Ki blast nearly hits his head.

He swam to another part of the lake, only to duck once more by an incoming Ki blast. He tried to see an opening to resurface but Frieza was firing multiple Ki blasts to ensure he didn't. _"My lungs are bursting!"_ He thought in agony. As the coast was clear, Jack went to resurface but a foot force during him back into the water. He tried to escape but it was in vain. He started to see black spots in his vision before losing consciousness.

* * *

 _Jack found himself in Jasper Nevada. Or what's left of it. The town was destroyed, flames everywhere. He looked around and saw craters and destroyed houses. There was a bloodcurdling scream coming from a house. He realized it came from his._

 _"JACK!"_

 _His eyes widened as he saw who the voice was. "MOM!" He shouted. He tried to reach for her but she was engulfed in the fire. Another voice filled the room. "HELP ME JACK!"_

 _"WHERE ARE YOU RAF!?" He shouted, only to be met with a sickening CRACK. He then heard laughter coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the bodies of everyone he cared. Raf, Arcee, his mother, Miko, Bulma, Optimus, Roshi...Everyone. He bend down to feel Miko's pulse, only for her hand to grab his, startling him. "You...could've...saved...us" she trailed off before dying._

 _Tears ran down his face, as he saw Frieza's ship in the sky with an invasion force._

 _"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Jack's eyes widened in horror, as rage began to fill his very being. Frieza was sent flying into the air by an unknown force. Imagine his surprise as he see's it was Jack, glaring at him. The Saiyan of Earth clenched his fist, as his Kaio-Ken red aura appeared. "For Raf, Miko, everyone else, and the future of Namek. I am NOT about to give up!" He growled.

Miko felt the increase of power and a sense of dread filled her heart. "Uh-oh" she said. Krillin gave her a look and asked "What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?".

"Jack did this before on the ship. He's going Kaio-Ken x20. His body couldn't handle it. With him being more stronger than before, he'll burn himself out until he has only enough energy to fly" she explained.

"But he won't be able to land a blast that powerful to do any damage. Frieza will just dodge" said Arcee.

"He would have to be at point blank range, but he would take the backlash of it" Vegeta commented. "A risky move if you ask me. I guess Kakarot is more Saiyan than I gave him credit for".

Jack's red aura deepened in color, shouting "KAIO-KEN X20!". His muscles bulged, as he punched Frieza at amazing speeds. He gave Frieza a right hook to the face.

"Ka..." he started.

Punch

"Me"

Knee strike

"Ha"

Roundhouse kick

"Me"

Frieza's tail wrapped around Jack's cupped hands to ensure he didn't fire. However, he was not prepared for what happened next. Jack tucked his knees into his chest, as a blue ball of energy appeared in front of his feet. " **HAAAAAAAAAA!** " He shouted, firing his most powerful Kamehameha yet. Frieza quickly brought his hands out to fire a Ki blast, hoping to cancel it out. Unfortunately, it led to both attacks to exploding in a bright flash of light, hitting the two fighters at full force.

Jack found himself on the ground, with burn marks on parts of his chest. He looked up to see where Frieza was. To his horror, Frieza was hardly scratched. He only had burn marks on his hand. "So its true. He really is using fifty percent of his maximum power" he said to himself. Jack winced in pain and fell to his knees.

Frieza looked at his hand and gritted his teeth in pain. "RRRRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed and flew down to give Jack a beating. Frieza's struck Jack's stomach hard. The Saiyan coughed up blood before he was punched to the edge of a lake. "Scrap" he muttered, spitting out blood. There was only one way to win this fight, but he needed time, which he did not have.

 _"I call upon the trees. I call upon the mountains. I call upon every living being on this planet and the entire GALAXY!"_ He shouted mentally.

* * *

Piccolo sighed, knowing no one will get out of this alive. "Jack is finished. King Kai was right, we should have avoided him" he admitted, shamefully. It took a lot for him to admit he was wrong. He felt despair as he couldn't protect Raf this time.

"What is Jackson doing?" Nail asked, snapping Piccolo back to reality. He looked at the fight and saw Jack with his arms up high. Optimus's optics widened at realization. "He is forming a Spirit Bomb" he said.

"The what?" Piccolo asked.

"Basically, it's all the power of every living being on planet, packed in to one blast" Krillin explained.

"But where is he going to get the energy? There's nothing here but us" asked Raf.

"Who knows. Let's hope there's enough on this planet"

"Uh guys..." Arcee stared, staring up at the sky. Everyone follows her gaze and there eyes/optics widened.

* * *

Meanwhile, on _The Nemesis_...

"Power is back online sir" said a Vehicon.

"But the ship took significant damage. We can't go back in the air without a tremendous amount of force" said another Vehicon.

"Scrap. All of you, get back to your stations immediately and await further instructions!. And SOMEONE FIND MY BUFFER!" Shouted Knockout

* * *

Frieza gave Jack a puzzled look. "Oh my, what is this pose?" He asked. "Is this supposed to convey your surrender?"

Jack snorted at that. "No but don't worry, you'll find out" he said with a smirk. Frieza got agitated and decided to wipe that smirk. He blasted Jack to the ground. The Saiyan of Earth stood back up with his arms raised to the air. "What's the matter Frieza? You're so impatient" mocked Jack.

"You dare mock me ape" seethed Frieza, before punching him into the lake. Jack resurfaced, crawling on the edge of the ground. He noticed a shadow was upon him. He looked up to see Frieza, getting ready to fire a Death Beam. However, he noticed a bright light reflecting from the lake.

"What is that?" He wondered out loud. "It's no sun, the planet only has three". He then looked up to see a giant blue mass of energy the size of a small moon. "Scarp" Jack muttered.

"I've never seen such a large amount of energy that size" Frieza said to himself in disbelief. His eyes widened in realization. _"THAT'S what he's been doing!"_ He thought. He looked at Jack and said "I don't know how you managed to pull something like this but it was all for waste". A smirk crept on his face as he was about to fire his Death Beam through Jack's skull when...

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" A feminine voice cried out.

Frieza was taken by surprise, as he was attacked, sending him two islands over. Jack looked to see the attacker as Miko. She then helped him up and asked "You alright?".

"Yeah. Thanks for the save" he said. He then noticed Nail, Optimus, Piccolo, Arcee, and Fasha were right with him. "What's the plan" asked Arcee.

"All of you are going to distract him for now while I finish the Spirit Bomb" said Jack, putting his hands in the air. "If this works, we just might be able to get out of this".

Just then Frieza bursts from the ground. "HOW DARE YOU MAGGOTS!?" He shouted in anger. Everyone then flew to battle. Optimus swung his Starsaber, firing a blue energy at the tyrant. Frieza dodged out of the way before throwing the Prime into Piccolo. Nail appeared behind Frieza, only for his punch to get caught and get ripped off. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain, as the Namekian's purple blood splattered on the side of Frieza's face.

The tyrant laughed maniacally, as his hand was ready to rip out his heart. Fortunatly, Miko stopped him and kicked him. She extended her right arm out with her hand on her wrist, as she formed in orange Ki blast. "STAR CRUSHER!" She yelled, firing her blast. It Frieza at full force, sending him crashing to the ground.

Arcee flew in to finish Frieza and attacked with her arm blades. She swung with her right arm and followed up with a kick. Unfortunately, Frieza caught the blade and kick. He twisted the leg, breaking it, and ripped off the blade from her arm. The two-wheeler collapsed to the ground, bleeding Energon from her wounds. Just as Frieza was about to end her life, two Ki waves hit Frieza, knocking him into the ground. He looked around to see Krillen and Raf with there hands cupped together.

He got back up and thought to himself _"They just won't stop until I've reached the limits of my paitance"_. He had enough. These low-life's dare challenge him? Have the audacity to HURT him? To MOCK him? They'll pay in there very blood.

"VERMIN! You want to see power!? I'll give it to you! I've had ENOUGH OF THIS PLANET!" He shouted. He then risen to the air, creating a black orb of energy in his finger tips. Piccolo stood up, clutching his chest, and yelled "Jack, throw it NOW!".

However, Jack shook his head. "It's not finished yet. If I throw it now, it won't work" he said. "I just need a bit more time, I'm almost done"

Optimus had gotten back up and turned his servos into blasters. He fired as many rounds as he could, but it didn't scratch Frieza in the slightest. Just as Frieza was about to launch his Death Ball, an ear piercing noise caused him to lose his concentration, and the Death Ball vanished.

He turned to see what that was and saw Megatron and Soundwave, in there jet modes, flying in the sky. As Frieza's focus was on them, Jack had just finished the Spirit Bomb. "It's ready! EVERYONE MOVE!" Shouted Jack. He then brought his arms down and the large Spirit Bomb descended upon the planet.

"GET DOWN!" Piccolo shouted, as he and Jack ducked and covered. Megatron and Soundwave transformed and landed on the ground, ducked and covered as well, along with everyone else. Frieza noticed a large shadow covering him. He turned around and sees the Spirit Bomb heading towards him. "What!? NO!" He shouted, putting his hands out to stop the Spirit Bomb, but it was inevitable.

"THESE TRICKS ARE FUTILE! THEY DONT FRIGHTEN ME!" He shouted in denial, though he did become fearful. "THIS WONT STOP ME!" His hand started to be consumed by the blue energy. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as his body entered the Spirit Bomb, exploding as it touched the ground.

There was a flash of white light, as the energy was expelled on to the Planet. The became so strong, it sent everyone into a tailspin. Not even Megatron or Soundwave could escape the backlash and were sent flying like paper.

* * *

At Jack's ship, Bulma and everyone on board were knocked into walls as the ship shook violently. "HOLD ON EVERYONE!" She yelled, but her voice was muffled by the roaring winds.

* * *

On board _The Nemesis,_ Vehicons were knocked from there stations as the entire warship moved. Knockout was skidding across the floor from the impact. Alarms were blaring, as the entire ship slowly rised to the air by the sheer force alone.

* * *

King Kai gasped as he saw the unthinkable. "He did it" he whispered. He then broke out into a smile. "HE DID IT! JACK DID IT! THE BANE OF THE UNIVERSE IS NO MORE!"

The Autobots and Z-Fighters on the small planet in Otherworld, cheered in victory. "Alright Jack!" Bulkhead said.

"He did good" said Bumblebee.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Tien said.

"You're the man Jack!" Yamcha said.

"I'm so happy" said Chioutzu.

* * *

Miko groaned, as her body was sore. There was still ringing in her ears and she was very fatigued. She slowly stood up and looked around her surroundings. She was standing on a very small land formation and the islands were either heavily wrecked or replaced with the giant crater, the size of TWO football fields. "Whoa..." she muttered at the sight.

"Miko, over here!" A voice shouted, catching her attention.

She looked over to see Krillin, Raf, and Vegeta on a small bit of land. She then flew over to them, albeit a little wobbly. She landed safely on the ground and asked "Where's everyone else?".

"Don't know. I'm sure there fine" Krillin reasured.

"Hey baldy"

The trio look at Vegeta, who was looking else where. "Over there" he pointed to at a Namekian, holding on the a piece of rock so he doesn't get swept by the currents. It was Nail.

Miko dived into the water with Krillin to retrieve Nail. They swam towards the injured Namekian and pulled him away. They helped him back on land, and the Namekian regenerated his missing hand. "Thank you both" said Nail.

"Thank us when find the others" said Krillin.

"Hey, I see something" said Raf, pointing at what was left of an island.

It was Arcee and Fasha, pulling out a metal hand from the water. The bot in question was Optimus and he was holding both Jack and Piccolo over his shoulders. "ITS THEM! THERE ALIVE" cheered Krillin. He grabbed Vegeta and flew off toward Jack with everyone else.

Jack coughed up the water he accidently swallowed. "JACK! OPTIMUS! PICCOLO!" He heard someone shout. He looked up and saw Raf and the others rush toward him. Raf and Miko tackled him into a hug. "That was AWESOME! That thing was HUGE!" Miko shouted in glee.

Jack just smiled before standing up. "Where's Megatron and Soundwave?" He asked. Everyone took a minute to realize that not only were the two Decepticons gone, so was the warship.

Suddenly, a groundbridge opened and two dozen Vehicons came charging, surrounding them with there blaster's pointed at them. Lastly, Megatron and Soundwave walked from the vortex, in there original heights. "I believe we have reached the end of our agreement" said Megatron, aiming his Fusion cannon.

"We might not look like much but we still have power to fight you!" Piccolo barked. Everyone got into a fighting stance and the Autobots transformed there servos into blaster's. The only noise that could be heard was the hum of the blasters and the blowing wind. Just as the Decepticons were about to open fire...

 _FFFFFSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT_

Piccolo fell to the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Everyone slowly turned there heads toward the attacker and froze in shock. Standing on a cliff was none other than...

"FRIEZA!?"

The tip of his tail was gone, his left eye was shut, and he was covered in bruise marks on different parts of his body. He lifted his right finger and fired a Death Beam at Jack. In a split-second decision, Optimus pushed Jack out of the way and took the hit.

"OPTIMUS!" Jack shouted in horror.

The Prime collapsed, as the beam went between the gap of the Matrix of Leadership and the handle. Energon started to leak from his wound. Arcee tended to him by putting her servo on the wound to slow the leak.

* * *

King Kai had a horrified look on his face, as he watched the fall of a Prime and the counterpart of Kami. "What's wrong King Kai?" Tien asked.

The Kai of the North galaxy was silent, trying to find his voice that had disappeared. "Piccolo and Optimus...have been brought down" he said grimly. Everyone gasped at the news.

"B-but you said that Frieza was dead!?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"I was horribly...horribly wrong" he said as if he were whispering.

* * *

Jack stared at his fallen friends in anger. His fist clenched as he drew a bit of blood. "Frieza..." he seethed.

"Bravo my friends! You nearly brought the mighty Frieza DOWN! I've had a call quite so close" said Frieza.

Jack was shaking in rage, using every bit of willpower to not lash out at the tyrant. "Go. All of you. Now" he said in a commanding voice. "Get to the ship and leave for Earth. I won't be joining you, so don't get any ideas about waiting".

The remaining Z-Fighters, Autobots, and all non-human's were looking at him as if he had grown a third head. "We won't leave. We stay here and FIGHT!" Fasha yelled.

"WITH WHAT!? None of you have strength left. The most you'll do is get in the way!"

Now everyone was taken aback to that. Hell, even Vegeta was shocked as he could practically feel Jack's bloodlust for Frieza starting to show. "I advise you don't put too much stock in your escape but if you like I can bring you closer to home!" Frieza said sinisterly. He fired a small beam at Krillin but Arcee pushed him out of the way and the small beam of energy lifted her off the ground and into the sky.

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled in horror. He turned to Frieza and pleaded "NO FRIEZA! DONT DO IT!"

"HELP ME-!" Arcee didn't finish that sentence as she exploded from the inside out. Frieza chuckled and said "How about the boy next?". Jack had a vein popping out of his head and seethed "You Ruthless...Heartless...Bastard". His mind has completely succumb to hatred. All his hopes had died and he wanted one thing to give Frieza.

Slow...

...Agonizing...

...Death

Thunder started to fill the entire area. "I WILL. MAKE YOU. SUFFER!" He shouted, his voice giving an echo. Jack's hair started to rise and his pupils disappeared. The ground started to rise except for the spot Jack was on. His hair was changing from black to gold. Vegeta and Fasha could not take there eyes off of him as they were about to witness a legend, along with everyone else.

With a mighty yell, Jack's body was covered in a yellow aura, his pupils became teal, and his hair completely turned gold. His transformation was complete. He turned to the others, who were completely blown away, and said "Go. Take Piccolo and Optimus and get back to the ship".

No one moved whatsoever. Jack's patience went out the window. **"DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!** " He yelled, snapping them out of there trance. They quickly nodded before going off to grab Optimus and Piccolo.

He turned toward Frieza, glaring at him with killing intent. The fires of the Earthling Saiyan's temper have flared as his rage burns in golden light. For he has become the very thing Frieza fears most.

He has become...

A Super Saiyan.


	27. Jack Throws Down The Gauntlet

Frieza was completely frozen. He never saw a transformation like this. "I thought his kind could only turn into Great Ape's" He said to himself. "B-but this is no Great Ape". Jack's new teal eyes glared at the tyrant with killing intent.

Vegeta looked Jack in awe but also jealousy. HE was supposed to be the Super Saiyan, the one to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race, not a low-class warrior. Fasha looked at Jack with amazement and pride. The son of Bardock, the baby that had a powerlevel of 2, had achieved the legendary power of old. Megatron looked at Jack in fear and disbelief. How an organic life form had so much power sent a burning rage in his spark.

Nail was surprised and yet he wasn't. While he did not know of Saiyan legends, he did know there history of bloodshed. However, his views of the Saiyan's were changed. He felt the purity of Jack's heart and only the urge to protect opened the flood gates to his new power.

Miko looked at Jack with shock and hope. To see such a fierce yellow color of his rage, the cold teal yet gentle eyes, made her feel safe than what has transpired on Earth. Raf looked Jack as if he were a guardian, that came to defeat this evil from the face of the universe.

Without looking at them, Jack said "I need you all to hurry up. Get back to the ship and leave while you still can!"

"But you'll be stuck here, how will you get home?" Miko argued.

"DONT TALK BACK! I JUST NEED YOU TO THE WHAT I SAY!" Jack shouted, fixating his glare toward her. Miko flinched at the cold stare, but as she made eye contact with him, she see the fear in his stare. She sighed and went to grab Piccolo. She and Raf put the unconscious Namekian's arms around there necks and slowly floated into the air. Nail and Krillin did the same for Optimus and Fasha carried Vegeta over her shoulder. They then flew off away from them.

"Hehe, I'm not letting you all get away so easily" Frieza said, aiming his finger toward them. Jack took notice and instantly appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand in a tight grip. Frieza's eyes widened in shock. He didn't see him move. Jack's eyes narrowed and slowly began crushing Frieza's hand.

"You're the scum of the universe and I'm getting sick of it" he said, while starting to crack bone. "How many of my friends have to suffer until your done!?" Frieza was now on his knees, struggling to escape the Super Saiyan's death grip. "Because of you, even Arcee is gone!"

Frieza couldn't handle so he performed a explosive wave, which loosened Jack's grip. He took a few steps back, rubbing his wrist. _"What has this Saiyan become!?"_ He wondered.

* * *

Megatron and Soundwave entered the bridge of the warship, marching toward the ships medic. "Knockout, how bad is the damage?" He asked. Knockout had a grim look on his face and said "The ship took too much damage from the attack. We won't be able to make repairs while in close proximity to the battle. The fact this ship is still in the air is a miracle itself".

Megatron turned to a group of Vehicons and ordered them to prepare the ship for departure. "Soundwave, activate a space bridge portal to Earth" he ordered the silent mech. Soundwave walked toward a control counsel and began to work.

* * *

Jack noticed the warship flying off but didn't care. The Decepticons will be dealt with after Frieza. He charged at Frieza fast and punched him in the air. He flew up and grabbed leg and arm and slammed his knee into Frieza's back. He threw him like trash and swung fast punches to his chest. Frieza vanished and appeared behind Jack and attacked. However, Jack dodged them with ease and kicked him high in the air.

Frieza stopped himself and started firing Ki blasts at Jack. All of them hit, but had no effect. He didn't even bother to block or evade. Jack thrusted his hand forward and Frieza was suddenly pushed back it's force. The tyrant fired his signature Death Beam, but Jack dodged it. "Y-you dodged it!?" Frieza exclaimed. "BUT NO ONE CAN MOVE THAT FAST!"

Frieza fired a Barrage Death Beam, but Jack easily dodged them and they hit nearby islands. The tyrant grew frustrated and was met with a kick to the face. Jack appeared behind him and did a spin kick to his back. Frieza managed to stop himself and tried to catch his breath. "Why don't you stand still and DIE!?" He shouted.

Jack stared at him a bored expression before smirking. "Let me see what you've got" he said cockily. That infuriated Frieza. "Why you WORM! YOU DARE TO MOCK ME!?" He shouted, firing a Death Beam. This time, Jack made no effort to move and it hit him in his chin, flicking his head upward. He brought it down and said "What's the matter Frieza? I can't be harder to destroy then a planet right?"

"Y-you you, what are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet. I am a Saiyan, raised on Earth, who came here to defeat you" he said firmly. "I am the warrior who you've heard of in legend, pure of heart and awakened by fury, _thats_ what I am"

A large eruption came from behind Jack, spewing lava and smoke in the air. His golden aura flared as he shouted seven words that will haunt Frieza for years.

" **I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, JACK DARBY!** "

Frieza had a look of horror on his face before he smirked. "Well... I stand corrected. It seems there is truth in those stories" he admitted. "Hehe, and who would have guessed that it would take someone so disgusting pure to unlock that power. But it makes sense, at least it explains why Vegeta couldn't become one".

* * *

Miko and the others flew for what felt like hours when they saw the ship. "There it is. Once were on, get Ratchet to check on Optimus and Piccolo and then we wait for Jack" she said.

"But he told us leave" Raf stated.

"Yeah but we're not leaving unless we're all here" she said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

 _"Sheesh, she may be Human but her heart is Saiyan"_ thought Fasha.

* * *

Frieza knew that he couldn't win at his current state. Perhaps he could use Jack's Saiyan blood against him. He snapped out of his thoughts as the Saiyan in question cupped his hands together and put it to his right side, charging blue energy into his hands.

Frieza flared his purple aura, a large red Ki ball forming in his hands. "It seems I must end this fight" he said. Jack raised an eyebrow as Frieza continued. "I hope you don't require oxygen. Otherwise you'll have to hold your breath all the way home".

Jack's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. But it was too late.

"IM THROUGH WITH YOU AND THIS MISERABLE PLANET!" Frieza shouted, firing his Death Ball.

"SO LONG SAIYAN!"

The blast crashed into the planet before everything went white.


	28. Evil's Full Power

King Kai was horrified at what he saw. Namek was gone and there was no coming back. "No..." he trailed off, unable to comprehend the heart ache. Yamcha spoke up as he saw the Kai in tears. "What's wrong King Kai?" He asked.

The North Kai inhaled and said "Jack did better than I expected. To describe this is unbelievable as he backed the tyrant to a corner but..."

"But what?" Bulkhead asked.

"Frieza became desperate... so he sealed the fate of Planet Namek"

Bulkhead and the others were silent. All that effort was in vain and now there friends are dead. "It's over. End of story" King Kai said sadly.

 _"King Kai, are you there?"_ A voice spoke telepathically, startling him.

"Huh? Oh yes Kami, what is it?" He asked.

 _"I just received word that Mr. Popo has discovered the sixth Dragon ball. Our friends will only need to wait just a little longer"_ said Kami. King Kai was pleased, very soon everyone will...come...back...

"W-wait a minute!? How are you still in the living world!?"

 _"It would seem that Piccolo is still alive, given the fact that he and I were once one being"_ explained Kami.

"Then that means Namek is still there!" exclaimed King Kai.

* * *

True to his word, Planet Namek was still there. Unfortunately, it looked liked the world was damaged. It was as if the entire Planet was in the middle of a lightning storm. From where Frieza launched his Death Ball, Jack was staring at the hole, the size of five football fields, in horror. Frieza took note that the Planet hadn't exploded as planned. "Hm, I guess I didn't use enough power" he said.

"Because like a coward, you were to afraid to get caught in the wake of your own explosion" Jack said with anger and disgust. "You failed once again."

Frieza gave him a look. "While the Planet hasn't exploded, it's precious core has been utterly desiccated. Need I give you a lesson in geology?" He mocked. Needless to say, Jack was not amused. "Five minutes. That's how long the Planet has."

"Five minutes is more than enough. The question is, which one of us walks away?" Jack said ominously.

"Hmph, fine but allow me to give you the courtesy of showing you something grand. My full power"

Jack was silent. He just floated there for a few seconds before responding. "No"

Frieza looked surprised. "I thought that you Saiyan's love a challenge?"

"The minute you use your full power it'll be too much for your body to handle" explained Jack, his aura flaring. "YOUR NOT STALLING FOR MORE TIME! WE SETTLE THIS NOW!"

They stayed in the same position for a few seconds before charging at each other. As there fists clashed, they instantly flew off higher and clashed again and again. Jack saw an opening and gave Frieza a right hook to the jaw. He then kneed him in the stomach before putting his hands together and smashed his back. Frieza was sent plummeting toward the large hole in the ground but managed to stop himself.

He shot up into the sky and both his and Jack's fists clashed, making a loud _BOOM_ sound. The Saiyan did a spin kick to Frieza's head and sent him flying to the side. Jack appeared to where Frieza was heading and kicked him higher in the sky. He charged at him for another attack, however Frieza stopped and fired a burst of energy, catching Jack off guard.

The Saiyan was sent hurdling toward the ground but he fired a Ki blast to slow him down. Jack landed on one knee and one fist to the ground. He looked up to see Frieza gathering a ton of energy. The Saiyan soured through the skies, trying to reach Frieza, when he saw the tyrant's right arm bulge, causing him to stop. "That power is doing a number on his body" he said to himself. As much as he just wanted to stop the tyrant now, it didn't feel right to him. Making up his mind, he decided to wait and see.

 _"Come in Jack. Can you hear me?"_

Jack didn't need to think twice to recognize that voice in his head. He didn't say anything to King Kai and kept all focus on Frieza. _"Listen, you don't need to worry anymore. This is your window of oppurtunity to strike. Hit Frieza with everything you've got!"_ said King Kai, telepathically. _"You can't afford to wait. Believe me, you won't get another one"_.

"I hear you King Kai" said Jack. "I know this my one chance to take him down. It's also the only chance I'll ever have to see what he's really made of"

 _"You want to see!? NO! YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF! THIS KIND OF TALK IS MADNESSS!"_

Jack started to zone out the North Kai's voice. He continued to sense Frieza's power, which was increasing considerably. " **SEVENTY EIGHT! SEVENTY NINE! EIGHTY PERCENT!** " Frieza shouted, counting how far his power has reached out loud.

 _"HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"_ King Kai shouted.

"I know but I have to let him do this" Jack finally spoke. His golden aura flaring as he clenched his fist. I have to FIGHT!"

 _"Please think about what you're doing. This isn't a contest"_ begged King Kai.

No response

 _"Jack?"_

No response

 _"JACK!?"_

" _ **I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I REFUSE TO TAKE THE DEATH OF MY PARTNER SITTING DOWN!**_ " shouted Jack, lost in his rage. " _ **SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON! ONE OF THE BRAVEST IVE EVER KNOWN! THE FATE THIS BASTARD DEALT HER WAS THE LAST THING SHE DESERVED!**_ "

Jack took a moment to breath. "Before I'm done, he will bleed" he seethed.

 _"Yes that's fine. But there is no reason to let him reach full power. Think of the others. Think about Raf and Miko!"_ King Kai reasoned.

"They'll be fine. Believe me they will"

Jack could feel his mentor's presence leaving his mind. He looked at Frieza and could feel his power nearing its peak. "That's it. You go right up to one hundred. The only reason I'm waiting for this grand unveiling is to have the privilege of taking you out at your best, because regret is something I won't be fighting with.

"Just look at yourself. Your itching for a fight, otherwise you would've fired another blast at Namek and be done with it" he said.

* * *

"THAT STUBBORN FOOL!" shouted King Kai

"What's happening now King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"Every last sense of Jack's reasoning has given into the unrenagaded rage of a Super Saiyan"

* * *

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**_ " Frieza shouted. The tyrant's form became bulky, his aura flared violently, as he reached full power.

The battle is near its tipping point with the fate of Namek hanging in the balance.


	29. A Last Minute Ressurection Wish

Jack looked at Frieza with fire in his eyes. His heart was beating fast with anticipation, for his Saiyan blood wanted-no _needed_ to fight. Frieza exhaled and smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready to face me at full power?"

"I was born ready. Now we'll see which one of us is the strongest in the universe" said Jack.

Frieza grinned before he vanished from Jack's line of sight. The Saiyan suddenly felt pain in his stomach, as Frieza buried his fist in it. The tyrant then bashed his fists into Jack's face and began pummeling him. Jack had underestimated him and was caught off guard by the sudden speed. Just as the lizard-like alien punched Jack, his arm was grabbed and was suddenly head butted. Frieza flew back a bit and wiped the blood from his nose.

He growled at the smirking Saiyan. "Don't tell me that hurt" mocked Jack. Frieza charged like a madman and tackled Jack into the ground. He threw the Saiyan across the landscape but he got on his feet and skid across the ground. He got into a running position with two hands on the ground then charged at Frieza. His elbow connected with the tyrant's jaw before kicking in the face and laying out combinations of punches. His fist hit Frieza's stomach, knocking the wind from him, then flew up and cupped his hands together. " ** _KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA..._** " he started.

Frieza caught his breath and shot into the sky, putting distance between Jack and himself. His dark pink aura surrounded him in a form of a sphere. " ** _MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE..._** " a blue ball of energy began to form in Jack's hands. _"Annoying pest. A pest that will cease to exist!"_ Frieza thought. The tyrant's sphere grew bigger, giving off electricity. " _ **HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA...**_ " the blue ball of energy began to glow brighter with each passing second. " _ **MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE...**_ " Jack's signature technique went to its final stage of forming.

Frieza then charged at Jack with a mighty roar. " **SAIYAN SCUM! YOU'RE FINISHED!** " He shouted, getting closer toward Jack. The Saiyan then faced and yelled " _ **SEE YOU IN HELL FRIEZA! HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " then thrusted his hands out, firing a large Kamehameha. The two clashed together, creating a shockwave, sending red electricity in different directions.

* * *

The ship rocked violently, forcing Bulma and whoever still conscious hold on for there dear lives. "What is going on out there?" Ratchet demanded.

"Jack and Frieza are duking it out" answered Miko.

"But Jack is going to be fine. Right?" Raf asked, looking at his mother.

Fasha didn't say anything as she tried feel out what the two powerhouses were doing.

* * *

" _ **FFFFFUUUUUULLLLLL PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOWWWWEEEEERRRRR!**_ " Jack's Kamehameha became two times bigger, pouring more power into it. Frieza was pushed back. However, Frieza managed to get out of the clash and swooped in and tackled Jack through the ground. He kept pushing Jack into the ground, going deeper and deeper before he flew back into the sky. Lava shot out of the hole Jack was in, making Frieza laugh maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! DID YOU THINK YOU COLD ACTUALLY WIN!" He shouted with a smug look.

* * *

Nail let out a sad sigh. "It would appear that... your friend is gone" he said grimly. All of a sudden, the main hatch opened, letting the violent winds into the ship. Everyone turned to Fasha, who was about to step out. "Where are you going Fasha?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to buy you sometime to escape. Go now" Fasha said. Raf ran toward her and said to not leave. "I'm sorry Rafael, but this something I need to do" she said before chopping his neck. Raf fell unconscious. Fasha walked outside and flew off.

* * *

On Earth, Mr. Popo had just found the last Dragon Ball and was ready to summon the dragon at Kami's command. "I'am ready Kami" he said.

 _"Excellent. King Kai, what do you wish for?"_

 _"Tell the dragon to bring back everyone who died by Frieza or his men"_

* * *

Kami blinked at the request. "What are you planning?" He asked.

 _"Can the Dragon Balls bring back someone back to life who died indirectly by the person who did it?"_ King Kai asked, ignoring Kami's question.

"...I'm unsure. It's never been done but I believe that person would come back until there time in the living world passes"

 _"Great! If that works then the Grand Elder and the Namekian Dragon Balls should come back"_

"But to waste a wish a such a gamble..." Kami muttered, before pushing away his doubts. "Very well. Mr. Popo, did you hear that?"

* * *

"Yes I have" said Mr. Popo, as he turned to the Dragon Balls and shouted the incantation. "Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you forth, Shenron!".

The sky became pitch black, as a bright shot out of the Dragon Balls in a form of a green dragon. " _ **I am the dragon Shenron, state your wish so I may return to my slumber**_ " the eternal dragon bellowed.

"Oh great Shenron, so many deaths have happened at the hands of a tyrant. Can you bring back all those on Planet Namek who were killed by Frieza and his men back to life?" asked Mr. Popo.

" _ **That is a simple request**_ " Shenron's eyes glowed red before dimming. " _ **It is done. All living beings that were killed by Frieza and his men have been brought back to life**_ ".

"That's great news!" Mr. Popo said joyfully.

" _ **Until the next summoning**_ " and with that, Shenron disappeared, the Dragon Balls shot into the sky before splitting into different directions, and the sky turned to normal.

* * *

At a Namekian village, a revived Namekian stood up in confusion, along with everyone else. "What happened? We shouldn't be here" a Namekian said.

"Why is the ground shaking? And the sky is pitch black" another Namekian said.

On a far off island, Moori and Dende stood up, wondering what happened. Not to far from them, Porunga had appeared. In the far corner of the world, the Grand Elder gasped. "What's this? Why have I returned?" He questioned.

* * *

"YES IT WORKED!" King Kai shouted. "If the Grand Elder is alive then the Namekian Dragon should still be there"

* * *

Frieza couldn't help but notice how the sky darkened. "It must be a sign. The planet is weakening. I've already took a considerable amount of damage, I cannot get caught in a explosion that size" he said to himself.

He was about to fly off to his ship, when he was intercepted by Fasha. "Do you remember me Frieza?" She asked angrily. Frieza just looked at her before laughing. His bulged body returned to normal, as he dropped his full powered state. "Well I thought you would have left woman. It would appear you are just as stubborn like that Saiyan Bardock" he said.

Fasha gritted her teeth, as she powered up. Frieza grinned and said "Yes, go on and avenge your team". What she did next threw off Frieza as she flew away from him at top speed. He chased after her and smacked her to the ground. She groaned as her leg was bleeding from a newly formed gash. She stood back up, her left leg ready to collapse. "Hold on, I just had an excellent idea. I'll destroy Earth next in honor of you and Jack" said Frieza.

Fasha looked horrified. If she failed here, there would be nothing to stop him from taking over the galaxy. She took off in the air with the intent of ensuring that the two stay on planet once it explodes. "What is she trying to pull?" Frieza wondered irritably. He then increased his speed so he would be in front of her, causing her to stop. "I know what you're up to. You've been stalling for time" he said.

Fasha cursed under her breath for being discovered. "You want to let an exploding planet do your dirty work, for shame"

"You killed Kakarot. Arcee, the Namekian's, my world, and BARDOCK! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF A SAIYAN!" She shouted, her pupils disappearing and her body being surrounded by a golden aura. She let out a scream as she felt her power jump to a new level. She punched Frieza at new speeds and pressed her attack. She kicked Frieza to the ground and charged energy into her right hand. "TAKE THIS! **_FINAL SPIRIT CANNNON!_** " She shouted , firing the attack. The blast connects and exploded, creating a dust cloud. The sudden power boost vanished, her pupils returned and her golden aura vanished. "Not bad".

Fasha turned around and saw Frieza with an evil grin. "You should know something . I'm not fighting at full power unlike that late simian" he said, before he went into his full poemwered state. _"It looks like this is the end. I failed"_ thought Fasha.

Frieza let out a chuckle. "It's over"

A bright light glowed from beneath the water that caught there attention. Rising from the lake was none other than Jack. His shirt was gone, his pants were ripped, and he had some blood on his face. "Y-your alive!?" Fasha exclaimed.

"Get out of here" said Jack.

"I'm not leaving-"

" **I SAID GO!** "

Fasha flinched before reluctantly leaving.

Frieza scowled at him. "You really are a pesky one. You could've stayed down and accept your fate. A dead man going down with his ship" he said. "Foolishness must be a virtue on Earth. It's almost unbelievable that you would choose to face someone who wields the power I possess"

"What's unbelievable is how you can be so arrogant" retorted Jack.

"WHAT!?" Frieza calmed him self and smirked. "Fine have it your way. I'll just blast you into oblivion like I did that Autobot"

"What Autobot are you talking about?" Jack's eyes narrowed. "You mean Arcee, don't you!?"

Images of her death fill Jack's mind with an overwhelming rage. " **YOULL PAY FOR THAT!** "

* * *

 **Hope everyone has a nice Christmas.**

 **Please vote and review.**


	30. From Namek To Earth

Arcee's optics opened and slowly stood up. She took a good look at her surroundings and was shocked at how the landscape dramatically changed. Lava was shooting from the ground, the winds were blowing harshly, the sky was pitch black and clouded, and the planet itself was shaking. She then remembered what happened to her. _"I should be dead. Why am I not one with the Allspark?"_ She wondered, when she felt two large powers from the distance.

* * *

On the small planet in Otherworld, King Kai had contacted the Grand Elder telepathically and warned him of the eminent destruction of Namek. "As you can tell Grand Elder, Namek could explode at any moment, taking everyone along with it" said King Kai. "But there should be one wish left for the Namekian dragon to grant".

 _"Yes King Kai, I believe you're right"_ said the Grand Elder.

"Then we have little time. You need to tell your dragon to teleport everyone on Namek but Frieza to Earth".

 _"I realize how dire the situation is and know that time is of the essence. Unfortunately, one must be in front of the dragon to convey the wish. But I can contact someone close by and have them relay the wish for-"_

 _" **NO DONT DO IT!** "_

King Kai and the Grand Elder were startled by the new voice that interrupted them.

" _ **YOU HAVE TO CHANGE THE WISH!**_ "

King Kai immediately recognized the voice. "Jack!? Have you been listening in!?" He exclaimed.

" _What's this?"_ the Grand Elder asked in a surprised tone.

* * *

Jack fired a blast at Frieza, who dodged it and fired Ki blasts rapidly. _"Don't make the wish for everyone on Namek but Frieza to leave. Make it everyone on Planet Namek except for Frieza and me"_ the Super Saiyan said telepathically, blocking the attacks. He thrusted his hands out and fired a Kamehameha.

 _"Look Jack, I know how you feel but you have to get out of there or your toast"_ King Kai protested. Jack let out a growl as he and Frieza touched the ground. _"If you even think about taking me out of this battle, I_ _will never forgive you"_ he said through the mental link.

 _"But..."_

 _"PLEASE King Kai!"_

 _"...I'm not sure"_

 _"Just do it and FAST! This whole place_ _could blow at any second!"_

There was silence in the link but Jack heard a sigh. _"Fine Jack. If feel strongly about this, I_ _won't stop you"_

* * *

Dende was confused as to how he and Elder Moori were still alive. "What happened Elder Moori?" asked Dende. Moori was just as baffled as he was. "I don't know child, but we should be grateful for this twist in fate" he said, when a voice spoke in their minds.

 _"Dende, Moori, can you hear me? This is the Grand Elder"_

Both of the Namekian's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're alive!?" exclaimed Dende.

"How is this possible!?" asked Moori.

 _"There is no time for_ _explanations. Porunga should be close by, can you see him?"._

Dende and Moori looked around them and saw the Namekian dragon a few islands away. "We see him Grand Elder. There must still be a wish left to make" said Moori.

 _"Tell him to relocate everyone on Planet Namek to Earth except for Frieza and Jack"_

Moori and Dende took off toward the dragon, carrying the only hope for the Namekian's survival.

* * *

Jack and Frieza were eyeing each other, ready to clash once more. The Super Saiyan noticed a bright light in the corner of his vision. His eye looked over and saw the bulky dragon that would Shenron to shame. _"So that's Planet Namek's_ _eternal dragon"_ he thought. "Okay, I just need to distract Frieza until the wish has been granted" he said to himself. Unfortunately, Frieza noticed that Jack was focusing at somewhere else and followed his gaze. His Jaw dropped as he saw Porunga in the distance. _"The Dragon!? It returned somehow. That means the Dragon Balls_ _didn't turn to stone after all"_ He thought. Frieza took off but Jack had followed him and the two clashed again. The tyrant kicked him away and flew off, gaining distance

Meanwhile, Dende and Moori landed in front of the dragon. "PORUNGA!" they shouted simultaneously, catching the dragon's attention. " _ **HAVE YOU ANOTHER WISH TO MAKE?**_ " asked Porunga. "Yes, yes we do!" Moori answered in a frantic tone. "Porunga, for our last wish-"

" **GRANT IMMORTALITY TO THE MIGHTY FRIEZA!** " A sinister voice cut the Elder off.

Moori pulled Dende close to him, as Frieza stopped right in front of the Namekian dragon. "I WISH THAT I FRIEZA BE GRANTED ETERNAL LIFE!" Frieza shouted in triumph, just as Jack caught up. Unfortunately for Frieza, his wish would NOT be granted, as Moori spoke in Namekian for HIS wish. " _ **I HAVE HEARD YOUR WISH AND I SHALL FULFILL IT GLADLY**..._ " Porunga paused before speaking. " _ **...ALL LIVING BEINGS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES KNOWN AS JACK AND FRIEZA SHALL BE TRANSPORTED TO PLANET EARTH**_ ".

Jack couldn't help but smirk at the turn of events while Frieza was appalled. He looked at Dende and Moori in rage, before firing a Death Beam. However, the Namekian's vanished without a trace.

"JACK!" A voice called out.

Jack and Frieza turned toward the direction to person who shouted the Saiyan's name. The two were both equally shocked for different reasons, because Arcee appeared before them alive and well. "A-Arcee!? You're alive!" Jack said happily.

Arcee looked at him strangely. "What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"I'll tell you back on Earth"

Frieza then spoke. "H-how can this be? I KILLED YOU MYSELF!" he shouted.

Arcee glared at him before transforming her hand into a blaster and aiming. "Sorry it didn't TAKE!" just before she fired, she vanished. Throughout the planet, Namekians, the Grand Elder, newly revived Vehicons, everyone aboard Jack's ship, and Fasha vanished without a trace. " _ **I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE. FAREWELL**_ " Porunga vanished and the Dragon Balls along with him.

Frieza was stumped. He was at the verge of getting his wish but that geezer and brat ruined EVERYTHING. "I guess I lucked out Frieza" said Jack. "Its a shame that you don't speak Namekian, now its just you and me, and I don't have to hold back anymore".

The tyrant yelled angrily as he was fooled once more.

The only way for him to remove this blight.

Kill the Super Saiyan.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Hope** **everyone had a nice Christmas. Two more chapters until the end of the story.**

 **Please Review**


	31. Death To The Tyrant

The sound of thunder filled the ears of the two fighters. Frieza's red eyes glared at the Saiyan before him. "It doesn't matter what happens in the next few minutes you pathetic fool, you won't live to see another dawn"

"We've got different ideas of what's pathetic. If you ask me, pathetic is a monster like you getting beat by a Saiyan monkey like me" Jack said snarky.

"I admire your ability of making threats, even though we both know how empty they are, but it's starting to get OLD!". Frieza charged at Jack and both threw fists at each other. Both fighters moved to the ground, and clashed with each other at super speed, nearing an abandoned Namekian Village. Frieza grabbed Jack and threw him into a house. He went for an attack, but Jack caught his fist and gave him an uppercut to the face.

* * *

Bulma felt disorientated. She ignored it and took a look at surroundings. She gasped as she saw familiar blue skies and trees. "BULMA!" a voice called out. She turned around to see Raf running towards her.

"Where are we?" asked Raf.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we're back on Earth" she said.

"But how?"

"MISS BULMA! RAF!" a voice shouted at them.

Both of them turned around and Dende. Raf was speechless for a moment.

Before Bulma could say anything, they heard a groan. They looked around to see Vegeta, Piccolo, and Optimus, injured. They ran to them and Dende worked on healing them. There eyes/optics opened and stood up. "W-what happened? Where are we?" Piccolo asked in confusion, voicing the others thoughts. Before anyone could answer, they heard a loud 'thud'. They turned their heads and found Fasha, Nail, Miko, Moori, Ratchet, and Arcee on top of each other.

They got off each other and gave surprised looks to one another. "Dende!? Moori!? Arcee!? You're alive!?" Nail exclaimed.

Dende nodded happily. "Where's Elder Tsuno?" He asked.

As if on cue, Elder Tsuno ran towards them. "Everyone follow me quickly! It's the Grand Elder!" He shouted.

"The Grand Elder!?" Everyone repeated in shock.

* * *

Frieza was on the defensive, blocking incoming attacks. He grabbed Jack's arms then drove his knee into his face. Blood trickled from the Saiyan's nose. Frieza sent combinations on the stunned Jack. "Well Saiyan, are you having second thoughts challenging a superior warrior to battle" he said smugly. "I cannot be defeated. Not by you or anyone".

Frieza's leg went up for a headshot, but was grabbed and twisted in a lock. "GGGRRAAAGGGHHH!" He yelled in pain. Frieza punched Jack into a Namekian house so he could recover. However, Jack grabbed the tyrant's tail and through him into table outside. Frieza got back up, pink blood dripped from a gash on his forehead. "YOU MONKEY!" He shouted. He leaped forward and shot his tail upward, but Jack dodged it and backhanded him through a tree.

* * *

Optimus and the others walked toward a large group of Namekians, where the Grand Elder was. Every Namekian were saying there questions at the same time such as, "Where are we?" or "How are we still alive?" and so forth. "Settle down my children. I shall explain what has transpired" said the Grand Elder. "The planet we are currently on is Earth. We have been brought here by Porunga, after the dragon of this world brought us back from the dead. Our world is on the verge of implosion so a plan was made to transport everyone on planet to safety, except for Frieza and the Saiyan known as Jack".

"Wait Jack is where!?" Arcee exclaimed.

"He is on Namek, fighting Frieza as we speak"

* * *

Jack looked down from the cliff he was standing on. His eyes never left Frieza. The tyrant charged at him, both arms clashing against each other. Pushed into a wall, Jack fired multiple Ki blasts at Frieza, who vanished from sight. Jack felt arms grab him from behind. He struggled to get loose but found himself getting crushed. He managed to get his arm out and elbowed Frieza in the stomach. He felt Frieza's grip loosen a bit so he hit him again and again. Feeling his grip loosen, Jack thrusted his head back and hit Frieza's. The tyrant took a couple steps back, clutching his bleeding nose. Jack tackled him to the ground and began to beat him mercilessly, grabbing him by the neck and punching him through a wall.

Frieza slowly stood up, wincing in pain. He could feel his body starting to shut down on him from strain of his full power. "Damn it..." He hissed.

Jack stared at him for moment before saying "It's done".

Frieza tilted his head in confusion. "What!?"

He received no response.

"Well? ANSWER ME APE! WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP!?"

"You've been coming at me with everything you've got and it's finally caught up with you" said Jack. Frieza's eyes widened as he realized that his opponent saw a weakness. _"Damn, I_ _should've just ended it and now look where I am"_ He thought angrily.

"The fact is I don't see any reason to keep fighting. Your pride is already shot and in the end that's good enough for me. So go crawl off to someplace and hide, I don't really care" said Jack. "Like I said it's done. If I leave now, I just make it home on time".

His spiked hair fell and its color turned from golden to black, as does his real eyes, reverting to his normal form. "Your days of terrorizing the universe are over. I don't ever want to see your face again" and with that, he took off.

Frieza growled. "Why you...!" He started, forming an energy disc in his hand. "THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" He shouted, throwing the disc at an unsuspecting Jack. Fortunately, Jack turned his head and stopped to a halt before the disc could slice his head. He touched cheek, which had been nicked, and saw blood on his fingers. He turned to Frieza and shouted "I GAVE YOU AN OUT AND YOU BLEW IT!". Jack transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged at Frieza.

However, the disc Frieza threw curved and flew toward Jack. "Seriously? This is all you got? Cheap tricks and amateur techniques" Jack taunted.

Frieza fired a Ki wave in anger. Jack dodged it easily, giving Frieza time to form two Death Slicers. "My techniques are amateurish ay? Then let's try TWO!" He shouted throwing both attacks.

Jack manuvered away from the attacks and flew off into rock formations but the attacks followed him. He created an afterimage and the attacks hit. "HA!" Frieza shouted in triumph, only to growl in anger as the image vanished. He had his Death Svlicers return to him, only to realize one was gone. He looked around and the vision in his right turned red, as it was struck.

"GRRAAAGGGHHHH!" He cried in pain, clutching his right eye, blood seeped threw the cracks of his hand. He looked up to see Jack holding one of his Death Sclicers before it dissipated with the other. The Saiyan kicked Frieza's face into the ground. He lifted his hand and charged a Ki blast to finish him. "It's over Frieza" Jack said.

 _ffffssssstttt_

Jack fell to ground as a beam struck his side. Frieza had fired an eye beam from his left eye. He slowly stood up and stomped on Jack's wound, who yelled in pain. "Tell me monkey, do you now understand? The terrifying truth?" Frieza said. "I am emperor of the universe. You are a lowly monkey, the likes of you should grovel at my feet".

He kicked Jack near shallow water. "Or better still," Frieza continued. Jack's hand felt something metallic in the water.

"To die"

He grabbed it, as Frieza got closer to him.

"At the hands"

He tightened his grip.

" **OF YOUR MASTER!** "

 _Ssshhhliiinnnnkkk_

Jack had swung the object and the two fighters stood there frozen. Frieza collapsed as his detached head rolled on the ground. Jack stared at the corpse and then the blade that Optimus had, which had been stained in Frieza's blood.

He turned around and took off to find his ship.

 **Xxxx**

 **I apologize for the delay but the next chapter will be here much sooner.**


	32. The Heart's Confession

King Kai was speechless.

His student had done what was considered impossible and rid the universe of a powerful threat. "I-I don't believe it" he muttered. He turned toward his guests and said "Jack has slain Frieza. He won". He suddenly smiled and started to jump around. "HE WON! HE WON! HE WON!" He cheered.

"Alright!" Chioutzu shouted.

"He really won!?" Tien exclaimed.

"That a boy, Jack" Yamcha cheered.

"That kid is _definitely_ a wrecker" Bulkhead said

"But it's not over" said Bumblebee.

King Kai composed himself and said "You're right, Jack isn't out of the woods just yet. Planet Namek is about to explode in a few moments. He's making a b-line for his ship, which he has a good chance of reaching"

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could to find his ship, though his wound was slowing him down. He knew it was still on planet because he felt Bulma's and the others Ki disappear. That's when he the words ' _Capsule Corp_ ' did he stop and descended. The hatch had opened for him and he walked inside. The hatch closed behind him, he dropped the sword, and collapsed. He reverted to his base form and crawled toward the chair in front of console. "Computer" he said. "Set course for Earth. Launch immediately".

 _"Auto-pilot disengaged. Manual control only"_ a computerized feminine voice said.

Jack cursed under his breath. He had no idea how to fly the ship. He pushed a button and the control steer appeared. He grabbed it and jerked it back. The ship shook and started to rise up but the ground beneath it gave in and started to fall in a large crack of molten lava.

Jack growled and bashed his hand on the control panel in anger, which caused the console to light up.

 _"Auto-pilot engaged"_ the computer said.

The ships thrusters activated before it took off. It began to go across the atmosphere before heading to space.

Three seconds later, Planet Namek exploded.

A large cloud of gas, debris, and flames consumed the ship.

* * *

King Kai held his breath, hoping that Jack made it.

* * *

A large spherical ship came out of the cloud, leaving a trail of what would be considered as space dust behind. Jack sighed in relief and slouched on his chair.

* * *

"He made it!" King Kai shouted.

Everyone on the small planet in Otherworld cheered. "So, who wants to tell your friends on Earth the good news?" King Kai asked.

* * *

The Grand Elder watched as the Namekian children played in the meadow. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Nail walked up to him, took off his scarf, and wiped the sweat off the Elder's head. "Thank you Nail" said The Grand Elder.

He then told everyone to gather around. "I'm afraid my time in this word is over" he said.

The Namekians gasped in horror. "Grand Elder!? You shouldn't speak of such things!" A Namekian said.

"It would seem it's not a matter of 'if' anymore." The Grand Elder said. There was several loud _Thump_ noises. Everyone looked over to see seven large spherical stones on the ground. "Good, I was afraid I would have to leave you to your own devices" he said.

He turned to Moori and asked him to come closer and hold out his hand. He put his hand on Moori's and a glow surrounded him before disappearing. "You are now the Grand Elder of our race" he said. "Once the year is up, the Dragon Balls will reactivate".

Suddenly, the Grand Elder's body starts to become transparent. "Farewell my children. Live your lives...to there...fullest..." he said before he completely disappeared. A sense of grief and sadness filled the hearts of the Namekians, including the Autobots and lone Z-Fighter. Vegeta and Fasha were indifferent.

 _"Hello!"_

Miko let out a 'yelp', startled by the deep voice that was in her head. "Who's there!?" She shouted, looking around. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" Raf asked.

"I heard something" she said.

 _"Hehe, sorry Miko"_ the voice said. Miko's eyes widened in realization. "Bulkhead, is that you?"

 _"Yep"_ said Bulkhead. _"I'm talking to you thru King Kai. Jack defeated Frieza and escaped Namek"_

Miko gasped. She turned toward everyone and said "Great news guys! Jack beat Frieza and is on his way home now!".

Arcee sighed in relief, Krillin had a goofy smile, Optimus gave out his rare gentle smile, Ratchet let out laugh, and Raf, Dende, and Bulma cheered along with the Namekians. Fasha looked up to the sky and smirked. _"Bardock, you'd be proud"_ she thought.

Vegeta leaned back on a tree and growled. _"Damn you Kakarot. You may have achieved the legendary status but I will unlock the secret and crush you like the insect you are!"_ He thought angrily.

Optimus activated his comlink and called Agent Fowler. _"This is Special Agent William Fowler, who is this?"_ asked Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, this Optimus. We require a groundbridge to my coordinates" said Optimus.

* * *

The Autobots, Namekians, Humans, and Saiyan's walk out of the portal and into the Autobot base. On the railings was Agent Fowler, who had turned off the groundbridge from the nearby computers.

"Welcome back pri-SWEET LADY LIBERTY!" exclaimed Fowler. "What happened to you!? Why is Miko with you!? Why is that Vegeta guy with you!? ARE THOSE OTHER ALIENS!?".

Optimus was about to speak when the sound of a tire screech filled his audio receptors. Everyone turned to the entrance to see a car pull up. The door opened, revealing none other than June Darby. "Where's Jack!? And what's with all the Piccolo's!?" She demanded.

Optimus internally vented. He then explained what transpired on Namek.

Throughout the streets of Jasper, people were startled by a loud 'WHAT'.

* * *

Six days have passed since the destruction of Namek. The Namekians were accommodated by the Capsule Corparation and have quickly adapted to Earth's culture. Mrs. Briefs was watering her garden when the ground shook. She ran toward the yard of the east wing and saw a ship with the words 'Capsule Corporations' on top.

"SWEETHEART, JACK IS ON THE FRONT LAWN!" She shouted.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs were running toward the ship. The two of them waited for Jack to come out but he never did. "That's weird, shouldn't Jack have come out by now?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe the hatch is jammed?" Dr. Briefs guessed. He walked toward the hatch and pressed the button next to it. The door opened and they both went in. The lights were shut off and there was this disgusting smell. "Huh? Where could he beeeeeEEHHH!" Dr. Briefs tripped over something and landed on his face. He stood up and looked at what he tripped over and saw a sword on the ground. He also felt something liquid on his hands.

His face went pale as he saw his hands covered in blood. He turned toward Bulma, who let a loud shriek at cockpit. "What's wro-GAH!" He was horrified as he saw on the captain's chair was Jack's bruised and bloody body. "BULMA GET DENDE NOW!" He shouted, as he gently laid Jack on the ground.

A few hours later, everyone had shown up at Capsule Corp after hearing of Jack's return. Dende walked out of medbay and said "Don't worry, he's going to be fine". Everyone sighed in relief and entered the room. Jack was sleeping on the bed covered in some bandages for Dende couldn't heal everything too well. The bandages were wrapped around his torso and forehead. He was also linked to a heart monitor. Soon, some of them left except for June, Arcee, Raf, and Miko.

The four of them stayed at Capsule Corp, along with Fasha and Vegeta. However, in the middle of the night, Miko snuck into Jack's room and sat on a chair next to his bedside. She grabbed his hand and some tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry... _sob_...I knew i shouldn't have left and you almost died because of me" she cried.

Her face contorted in anger. "How can I be a friend when all I do is get in the way!? How can I stop being useless!? How can I stop hurting everyone I care about!? Tell me damnit. **STOP SLEEPING AND FRAGGING TELL ME! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?** " She shouted.

Her expression softened. "I guess it took this to make me realize something. Something I should've seen in the first place" she said gently. "I can't stand seeming you hurt and it's more than just I'm your friend," she began to lean in "Cause I really care about you" she kissed his cheek and pulled away. She lowered head and fell asleep on his arm.

Unknown to her, Jack had squeezed her hand and smiled.

 **Xxxxx**

 **One more chapter than this story is done.**


	33. The Next Chapter Of Life

It's been two weeks since Frieza's defeat. Jack had regain consciousness and was given a senzu bean and was backed to full health.

After his mother was through with him of course.

Everyone had went to Kami's lookout after hearing the news of the reactivation of the Namekian Dragon Balls. The only one that was confused on what was going on was Agent Fowler. "So this place has been in the sky for years and no one knows about it?" He asked.

"Pretty much. Don't anyone about this though" said Krillin.

He turned to Dende and nodded to him. The boy walked toward the Dragon Balls and spoke the encantation. The sky darkened and a bright flashes before everyone's eyes. It was soon replaced with a massive bulking dragon. Those who did not see the Namekian dragon stared an awe. "Well I'll be a bald eagle" said Fowler, who was stunned to say the least.

Dende turned looked back and asked who should be wished back. After a small debate, they brought back Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Yamcha. Everyone cheered until...

"It's great to be back" said Bumblebee

Those who knew Bumblebee and about his destroyed voice box stared at him. "Bumblebee" Ratchet started. "Your voice...".

"Oh right, I guess I have some explaining to do" Bumblebee said with a chuckle. He explained that when he died, his body was restored to how it originally was thanks to King Yemma.

Since it took three wishes to bring to bring them back, the dragon balls scattered. They collected them a couple months later since they recharged quicker than Earth's. As they summoned the dragon to bring back Tien, they were shocked with what he said.

" **THIS WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED!** " said Porunga.

"W-Why not!?" Jack asked.

" **THE ONE KNOWN AS TIEN REFUSES TO BE BROUGHT BACK!** "

Everyone was stunned. "It's okay guys" Tien's voice echoed through there minds. "Tien, why don't you want to come back?" Jack asked.

"Since Chioutzu was brought back to life once, it can't happen a second time" said Tien. Dende had a look of confusion but didn't voice it. "I'm going to stay here and keep him company. Besides, I have plenty to do here. King Kai is taking me and Chioutzu to place where we can train with masters that have passed away from way before" he said.

There was nothing but silence among the Z-fighters. "If that's what you want then we'll support your decision" said Roshi. They could feel Tien's presence leave there minds. After a couple moments of quiet, Moori said that it was time for he and his people to leave Earth. After saying there goodbyes, he made his wish and the Namekians and Porunga vanished off to new world they would call home. Only Kami and Piccolo remained.

A month passed and everything was back to normal. Jack, Miko, and Raf were back in school with the help of Agent Fowler's cover up story. The Autobots scouted for energon and battled Decepticons that crossed there paths.

Indeed, life was back to the way it was.

Or so they thought...

* * *

In the vastness of space, a ship had just left the sector where Planet Namek once was. Within the medbay was a large figure staring down at the charred remains of Frieza. "Whoever did this to you will pay" he said. "I will avenge you my son".

The room soon shifted around him and he found himself in a void, as sinister laughter hit his ears. " **Would you look at that. The mighty King Cold is in tears because he lost his brat** " a dark voice said.

The figure, now known as King Cold, growled. "You said that he would be in no danger!" He shouted.

" **He sealed his fate when he ignored your orders to not destroy Planet Vegeta. Had he followed through, the Super Saiyan would not have risen. Now there are two in the universe which COMPLICATES MY PLANS!** " The dark voice bellowed.

King Cold kneeled as he saw the metallic figure that stood 50 feet tall. "Forgive me, my master. I meant no disrespect" he said in fear.

The figure was silent for a moment before he asked " **Do you have the shard**?". King Cold held out a metal sphere in his hand, which opened, revealing a small crystal that glowed purple. " **Excellent. I sense that the next shard will appear soon** " said the figure.

"Shall I prepare to retrieve it?"

" **No. It would appear that it is not in this era. We cannot go into another timeline or risk being discovered by that pink brat and her Time Patrol. But don't worry, the shard will come to us** ".

* * *

(20 years in the future. Underground base on the outskirts of Yanzabit Heights)

" _...ks_ "

" _...runks_ "

" _TRUNKS_!"

An 18 year old with purple hair awoke in pain. The first thing he saw was a woman with a pony tail wearing a pink Gi. "Get up! We need to go!" She said, removing the debris over him and helping him up. This was Miko Nakadai. "Did Silas's forces breach the compound?" He asked as he could hear gunshots getting closer.

"No, only the outer defenses. The resistance is holding them off but time is running out" said Miko. The two then ran toward the laboratory. As they strolled through the hallways, they stopped as part of the ceiling came down. A red robot called 'STINGER', a creation of MECH came down along with two more. "I'll handle these guys, you just get to the lab!" Miko shouted. Trunks nodded and leaped over the three robots and ran.

As he got to the lab, he saw his father, a man with half his face scarred from burn marks, wearing a dark cloak was analyzing the data from the large yellow capsule in front of him. This man was none other than Vegeta. He let out a growl and said "The energy readings are still unstable" as he tried to find the correct wavelength.

He turned toward Trunks and asked "Where's Elita?". Before he could respond, there was an explosion that shook the lab. They turned back to see Miko and a Saiyan woman with red eyes and black lines going down her cheeks, wearing blue armor. Her name was Elita.

"Silas' forces broke through, we need to go" she said.

"You two, get in the time machine NOW!" Vegeta shouted. The base shook once more as STINGERS and MECH soldiers started to enter the lab. The man looked at Miko. "I spent too much energy. I can't hold them back on my own" she said. Vegeta shook off the cloak, revealing his right metal arm and damaged Saiyan armor. He turned toward Trunks and Elita and said "You two are this future's last hope. Miko and I will handle this now MOVE!".

Vegeta and Miko then charged at there opponents, giving Trunks and Elita the time they need to go in and start up the time machine. A yellow glow surrounded it before it and the time machine vanished.

Trunks and Elita knew what to do.

For they were the future's last hope.


End file.
